Video Game Survivor AllStars
by machine146
Summary: 21 Contestants. 20 from the four previous seasons of Video Game Survivor and 1 added as a twist compete again for a million dollars.
1. Chapter 1

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 1

We are over the DC Wastelands from the game Fallout 3. We will have a group of All-Stars coming in. This is their biggest challenge yet. Aside from surviving each other they have to survive radiation, creatures, super mutants, and raider. We picked the best of the best here.

**Duran's Confession: I got robbed of my final 3 spot because I played to nice. This game will be different. **

**Hunter's Confession: I got injured in my season and I was so glad to be asked to return. How could I say no?**

**Bowser: Muhahahaha I am back and ready to cause a lot more trouble than I did in my first season.**

**Lilith's Confession: My first season was pretty rough at the end. I got injured and elected to stay in the game but I got idoled. This time I hope to make it farther. **

Jeff: 39 Days, 21 contestants, 1 survivor!

*The survivors walk out to where Jeff is*

Jeff: Welcome, as you noticed we have 20 survivors. 5 from each season.

*Kerrigan looks around and spots Jim*

**Jim's Confession: Ah crap. Kerrigan is here. Me and her have a history in the past. She still has some feelings for me but at the same time she wants to kill me.**

*G-Man is off to the side by himself. As Gordon is in the middle of the pack staying silent*

Jeff: For the first season we have Duran, Kerrigan, Jim, G-Man, and Gordon. For the second season we have Wrex, Jericho, Hunter, Ashley, and Tali.

Jericho: Hey Jeff!

Jeff: What?

Jericho: What the *beep* are we like 2 miles from my home?

Jeff: We aren't.

Jericho: That is bull*beep* I can see Tenpenny Tower! You had me for a week when I could have walked out here an hour ago! This is *beep*.

**Jericho's Confession: I was hoping for a tropical paradise or at least something not as a big *beep*hole as the wasteland. Damn it! If I had gotten voted out I would have been fine with it because I am in an awesome place. If I get voted out here I am still in a *beep*hole. **

*Ashley glares at Tali while Wrex and Hunter look enthusiastic*

Jeff: Well Jericho that is life.

Jericho: *beep* you!

Jeff: For the third season we have Grunt, Bowser, Snake, Charger, and Bill.

Charger: Yay Bill!

**Snake's Confession: I made to many bad moves in my game. Like a good solider if I fail and survive I change the way I play and learn.**

*Grunt is next to Wrex looking excited, Charger hugs a surprised Bill as Snake and Bowser are standing next to each other looking emotionless although Bowser is just copying Snake's face*

Jeff: Finally from the fourth season we have Gir, Lilith, Tychus, Arbiter, and Brick.

Brick: YEAH!

**Brick's Confession: I am out here again and ready to punch people. Which is surprising since I only lasted 9 days in my season. **

*Gir is poking Gordon trying ot get a reaction while Arbiter and Brick stand next to Lilith. Tychus is next to Jim.*

Jeff: Now there are 20 of you right?

Survivors: Yes.

Jeff: We are adding a 21st. Come on in.

*Paschal comes in*

Jeff: From Season 4 of CBS's survivor here is Paschal a retired judge*

**Paschal's Confession: I walk to see my opponents and I almost had a heart attack. What the hell of these guys. I think I was abducted or something. Then I remember Jeff telling me that I was on Video Game Survivor. So I am up against Video Game characters. I barely can turn on a computer much less play a computer game. **

Paschal: Holy heck!

Hunter: I guess he is surprised.

Grunt: Yeah, no doubt.

Jeff: Okay here is how we will pick teams. Paschal will be a captain. I will randomly draw names for the next two captains. *Jeff draws two names* G-Man and Snake.

**G-Man's Confession: When my name was drawn I was happy. Using my intelligence I can pick an unstoppable team. I know everyone's strengths and weaknesses. **

Jeff: Here is how we will pick, Paschal will have first choice, followed by G-Man, and finally Snake.

Paschal: Umm the big guy.

Tychus: Tychus.

Paschal: Tychus.

**Paschal's Confession: Being an old man I am not what I was years ago so I want to have a strong team behind me. **

Jeff: Tychus is joining Paschal.

G-Man: Kerrigan.

Kerrigan: Damn…damn good.

Snake: Gordon.

**Gordon's Confession: I am glad I am not the leader this time. I have selective mutism so I only speak when there is not many people around. That got me in trouble in my season. **

Paschal: Umm the guy who was next to Tychus.

Jim: Jim

Tychus: Yes Jimmy!

Jeff: Jim is going to Paschal's tribe.

G-Man: Duran.

Kerrigan: Crap.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I don't trust Duran. He is the biggest sneak I have ever seen. He played hero last time and I doubt he will play it this time. I have to watch my back.**

Snake: Wrex.

Wrex: Yes!

Paschal: Umm the guy in leather.

Jericho: Jericho.

G-Man: Lilith.

Lilith: Sweet.

Snake: Grunt.

Grunt: Oh yeah I am with Wrex!

Wrex: Cool.

Paschal: Umm

Jericho: Pick Hunter.

Paschal: Why?

Jericho: Trust me.

Paschal: Hunter

Hunter: Alright.

**Jericho's Confession: I wanted a tribe filled with some people I can trust. And Hunter I can trust. He was my ally in my season so having him on the tribe will help me. **

G-Man: Arbiter

Lilith: Yes, thank you.

Snake: Tali

Tali: You sure?

Snake: Yes. I need smart people.

Paschal: Umm the big deformed guy.

Charger: Yay! Charger!

*Charger runs up and hugs Paschal*

Paschal: Ack!

Jericho: Looks like you made a new friend.

G-Man: Bowser.

Bower: Graahhh!

Snake: Bill

Bill: Thought you were going to choose Brick.

Paschal: Umm the only girl left.

Ashley: Ashley.

G-Man: Brick.

Brick: Yeah!

Jeff: And Gir is with Snake.

Gir: YAY!

Snake: Ah crap.

**Gir's Confession: I am in Snake's team. I like Snakes they are so scaly and huggable until they go limp. Then I throw them at Zim. **

Jeff: Paschal your tribe is called the Starcraft Tribe, G-Man you are the Bioshock Tribe, and Snake you are the Fallout Tribe.

Jeff: Now we can get on to our reward challenge. This reward is important. Each team will get supplies. The winner will get the best the loser will get the worst. The challenge will have 3 people get on a platform. One from each team. You will then have to push them off. Last one standing gets a point. The first team with 3 points wins. The 2nd team with 3 points gets the next best supplies. Lets get started.

First three up are Tychus, G-Man, and Wrex. Survivors ready…go!

*Tychus and Wrex collide. G-Man tries to ram them but bounces off and falls offt he platform*

Jeff: G-Man is out.

*Tychus and Wrex have a pushing match but Tychus manages to shove Wrex off barely*

Jeff: Starcraft tribe wins a point!

Wrex: Closer match.

Tychus: Man you are one of the strongest guys I have met.

Wrex: Thanks.

**Wrex's Confession: I lost the first match but I gained a new rival. And it's not the rival who I want to kill. It's a rival who I want to do better than but have respect for.**

Jeff: Next up is Charger, Arbiter, and Snake…go!

*Charger runs into Snake and they both go off the platform*

Snake: Not again!

Charger: Yay! Again!

Jeff: This seems very familiar. But Bioshock Tribe gains a point.

Arbiter: I did not even have to do anything.

**Snake's Confession: Damn it Charger, why did you have to slam me off the platform again! You did that in my season. Why me?**

Jeff: Next up is Jim, Bowser, and Bill. Go!

*Jim slams into Bowser as Bill tries to shove both of them off. Bowser loses his footing and falls off. Jim then throws Bill off*

Jeff: Jim scores a point for Starcraft Tribe. They are up 2-1-0!

Jim: Yes!

Jeff: Next up is Hunter, Lilith, and Tali…go!

*Hunter jumps at Lilith but she uses her shockwave to knock Hunter away. Tali tries to attack Lilith but Lilith shoves her off*

Jeff: Bioshock Tribe ties it with Starcraft Tribe.

**Tali's Confession: There was no way I could defeat Lilith. If she could knock Hunter away like he is nothing then she could easily knock me away. Plus I stayed back in fear that I might rip my suit. **

Jeff: Next up is Jericho, Duran, and Grunt.

Jericho: Lets attack Grunt together.

Duran: Got it.

Jeff: Go!

*Jericho and Duran charge for Grunt but Grunt takes them both down*

Jeff: Grunt scores the first point for Fallout Tribe!

**Grunt's Confession: I love the challenges and I love feeling like the strongest in my tribe. I mean I have Tali, Bill, and Gir who are not that strong. So I feel like I have an advantage.**

Jeff: Next up is Ashley, Kerrigan, and Gordon…go!

*Ashley attacks Kerrigan who shoves Ashley off. Gordon sneaks behind Kerrigan and shoves her off*

Jeff: Fallout Tribe scores another point. They are tied. Next point wins. We have Paschal, Brick, and Gir. Go!

Brick: MORREEEEE

*Gir head butts Brick off and Paschal lightly taps Gir off*

Jeff: Ok I was surprised at that result.

Brick: Ow. Me too.

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe wins reward! Now to see who gets 2nd place. Both tribes has to choose one person.

*Bioshock Tribe talk*

G-Man: They are going to send out Grunt.

Kerrigan: I think I can take him.

Brick: I think I can too.

G-Man: As the leader I elect Kerrigan.

Kerrigan: Alright!

Jeff: The two going up is Kerrigan and Grunt…go!

*Grunt tackles Kerrigan but Kerrigan throws him off and knocks him off the platform*

Jeff: Bioshock gets second place!

Kerrigan: Told ya!

Grunt: Damn it!

Jeff: Congratulations Starcraft Tribe for winning you get a crate of water, a tin of food, a medkit full of stimpacks and rad aways, plus a Sniper Rifle with 100 shots.

Ashley: Yes!

Jeff: Bioshock for coming in second you get a crate of water, a medkit and a Hunting Rifle with 50 shots.

Lilith: Not bad.

Jeff: Fallout Tribe for coming in last you get a medkit, a bottle of water for each of you and a 10mm pistol with 25 shots. The producers decided to give you all guns because of the danger. There are nearby medics in case of injury and you will be screened for radiation after every challenge. Radaways will be given to you in case you run out. Remember stick together and always watch your back. Head out to your camps.

_Starcraft Tribe Day 1_

*Jericho led the Starcraft Tribe towards the camp*

**Jericho's Confession: I am the only person from this world so naturally I was given the map which pointed us to the middle of nowhere here about 5 miles from Megaton. Yeah real creative Jeff. **

*Paschal moves up to Jericho*

Paschal: So why did you want Hunter?

Jericho: Because he is an ally we can trust.

Paschal: We?

Jericho: Yeah, I want you in my alliance.

Paschal: You look like the type of guy I would put in jail.

Jericho: If you were from this world you would dress like this. It keeps the thieves off you.

Paschal: Good point.

**Paschal's Confession: I was a little worried about Jericho but after talking with him I feel a little more at ease. I kind of judged him from first glance without talking to him. He knows how to play this game.**

Paschal: How trustful are you?

Jericho: I do not screw over my allies. In my season I stayed loyal until I was idoled.

Paschal: How far did you get?

Jericho: 6th. Hunter got 12th but he got injured which took him out.

*Hunter comes over*

Hunter: Yeah, I would have gotten a lot farther.

*In the back Jim and Tychus watched*

Jim: Those three are forming an alliance.

Tychus: I see that Jimmy.

**Tychus's Confession: I was psyched to be on a tribe with Jimmy. I just got off of my season so I am still in game mode. But we are worried about Hunter, Jericho, and Paschal. In a tribe of 7 you just need four people to take the majority. **

Jim: We need to get Ashley and Charger.

Tychus: Charger will go with Hunter.

Jim: Oh crap.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe set out as Lilith was leading*

Lilith: Oh great we have to cross a mountain.

Arbiter: I think we can climb it.

Brick: Or punch through it.

**Lilith's Confession: This world makes me a little nervous. Where I come from if you die you just pay money and you come back to life. Here if you die you die forever. **

Lilith: Wait!

Kerrigan: What?

Lilith: Wild dogs. If we can get closer we can pick them off with the rifle.

Kerrigan: Don't waste your shots.

*Kerrigan runs over and kills both wild dogs*

**Kerrigan's Confession: One thing that the producers change is the use of powers. I can't use them to kill my tribe mates but they allow me to use them to kill animals and raiders. So when I saw the dogs I thought food. **

Kerrigan: We got dog meat.

G-Man: Ewww.

Brick: Can we eat them uncooked.

Bowser: No, but I can cook them.

*Bowser uses his fire breath and cooks the meat.*

Lilith: Great! We can split them between the tribe!

**Bower's Confession: My fire breath will be useful for the first couple of days when my tribe needs fire but I should worry after we get flint. I might have to accidently "lose it" so they can keep me. Hehe.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 1_

Snake: Ok, the camp should be this way.

*They get to a small canyon*

Snake: Umm I think we went the wrong way.

Wrex: I told you we should have never taken the short cut.

**Wrex's Confession: Grunt warned me about Snake so he will be the first guy I should focus on once we get rid of the weak here. The guy is a jackass and should have never gotten to the final 3. **

Bill: Umm where is Gir.

*Gir is 100 yards away near some mole rats*

Gir: Piggy!

*The mole rats attack Gir and run off with his arms, legs, and body*

Tali: I found what is left of him.

**Gir's Confession: Those Piggys borrowed my body parts but they should be back soon!**

Grunt: Great, we have a man down already.

Snake: Damn it Gir!

Gir: I like piggy!

Snake: Grab his head and lets go.

**Bill's Confession: We have an injury in day 1. Luckily it was Gir so no evacuation so we are now 6.5 people instead of 7 but it reminded us that we need to stick together.**

Tali: So how far are we away?

Snake: About another couple of miles.

Wrex: Crap, we will be there by sundown.

Grunt: Well let's keep moving.

_Starcraft Tribe Day 1_

*The sun was just setting as the tribe made it to camp*

Ashley: There is our flag!

Jericho: Finally!

**Ashley's Confession: It took us a couple of hours to get to camp and we still have an hour of sunlight left. We have Jericho so he knew how to build a shelter without wood.**

Jericho: Ok, someone get that sheet metal and we can bend it to make a makeshift roof.

Tychus: Got it!

Jericho: For a mattress we should use our clothes in our packs. The temperature will not go down that much so we really don't need warmth for now.

*The tribe started to work*

**Jericho's Confession: With my experience in the wasteland I knew how to make a shelter and create some comfort. These guys have no clue so hopefully I can teach them something and they will appreciate their world more. **

*Jim and Tychus pull aside Ashley*

Jim: Us three have a problem.

Ashley: What is the problem?

Jim: Jericho has created an alliance with Hunter and Paschal.

Ashley: Oh crap not again.

Tychus: We need to dive in and find some way to split them up.

Ashley: Maybe we can work on Paschal.

**Jim's Confession: I know Jericho is useful to us but I don't want him to have the power. I refuse to be in another minority alliance where I am just waiting to be picked off. **

Tychus: Let's focus on taking out Charger. He's the most expendable here.

Ashley: Got it.

**Tychus's Confession: Our tribe is pretty strong. I mean me, Jim, Ashley, Jericho, and Charger are the strongest. Paschal is smart so we need him and Hunter is agile. With all the strengths combined Charger is the least useful. He is strong but dumb. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 1_

*The sun was just setting as the tribe got to their camp*

Bowser: This is it? This is not a camp. This is crap.

Duran: We can make do with what we got.

Brick: There is a lake up there maybe we can find a boat.

Duran: I highly doubt that.

Kerrigan: Come on Brick, Lilith, and Arbiter. Us four can get a boat.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I pulled aside three people I know I can use. Seeing that Bowser and Duran bonded a little I am setting up a little counter alliance. **

Kerrigan: See there is that boat.

*The four pull the boat into camp.*

Duran: Ick, it's a little damp and slimy.

Kerrigan: It's a shelter. The roof can fit all of us under it.

**Bowser's Confession: I really hate this camp. There is nothing here. Just dirt, rocks, and death. And what is worse is that we have a boat to use as a shelter. It is tipped and Kerrigan expects us to all fit in it. A shelter is twice as big. This boat will not last.**

*The tribe gathers wood and Bowser makes fire*

Lilith: Well there is no shortage of dead stuff around here.

Arbiter: I know.

**Arbiter's Confession: From what I heard the background of this world is that humans nuked each other causing the world to become dead. Kind of sad how humans can only solve their problems through nukes which can destroy the world. **

_Fallout Tribe Night 1_

*It was dark as the tribe entered their camp*

Snake: Here we are.

Wrex: Finally.

**Wrex's Confession: A two hour hike turned out to be a five hour hike instead. Snake took us to a dead end and so we ended up in camp when the sun has settled. So no light to build the shelter.**

Snake: Ok, so tomorrow we will build our shelter.

Bill: Okay.

**Snake's Confession: I am the leader of this tribe. Like my first tribe I will make sure we dominate the challenges. We are not as strong as Starcraft but we are crafty so that should give us an edge.**

*Wrex takes Grunt and Tali aside*

Wrex: I am not liking Snake's leadership right now.

Grunt: I hear you. He screwed up in the hike here.

Tali: Consider him gone.

*Bill overhears the conversation*

**Bill's Confession: There is an alliance already established. I am a little worried about the three that are from the game Mass Effect. I hope maybe to break them up. **

_Starcraft Day 2_

*Jim is by the fire pit trying to start fire*

Jim: Come on light.

*He takes a sniper rifle bullet and takes out the gunpowder.*

Paschal: What are you doing?

Jim: Making fire.

**Jim's Confession: We have plenty of water for a few days but fire can seriously improve moral so I kind of went off to make fire. **

*Jim makes a spark and starts fire*

Jim: Yes!

Paschal: Great job.

**Paschal's Confession: I've been learning a lot from these guys. They are not all bad. Jim is a former Marshall, Jericho is a former raider, Hunter and Charger are zombies. And Ashley is a solider. **

Jim: So has Jericho offered an alliance to you?

Paschal: Yes he has.

Jim: I was afraid of that. I know his alliance is not as good as mine. I mean he killed a lot of people, Hunter and Charger are bad guys as well.

Paschal: Isn't Tychus a former prisoner.

Jim: He took the rap for me many years ago. That was when I was immature. Now I have matured and I owe Tychus a lot.

*Hunter walks over*

Hunter: Hey Jim. I see you got fire.

Jim: Yep.

**Hunter's Confession: I am watching Paschal closely. I don't want him to fall into enemy hands. Hehe I sound like some kind of military officer. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 2_

*The tribe started to attach a metal sheet to the shelter.*

Lilith: Ok, perfect. Go at it Brick.

Brick: YEAH!

*Brick slams the metal sheet into the top of the boat creating a longer roof.*

**Brick's Confession: I still think Lilith is hot to be honest. But I have others who might be attracted to her. Arbiter I kind of see as someone who might hit on her. They both became good friends and I am a little worried that they might take it to the next step. **

Brick: Say, have you talked with Arbiter recently?

Lilith: I did not have a chance to why?

Brick: Well um..

Lilith: Us three should make an alliance?

Brick: Yeah

Lilith: We are in one with Kerrigan remember?

Brick: Oh yeah.

**Lilith's Confession: Brick is a pretty cool guy but sometimes he can be an idiot. Still he is fun to hang around with. I do think that he maybe attracted to me but I haven't heard him say anything about it yet.**

G-Man: That is a nice job on the roof.

Lilith: Thank you. What happened with your obsession with your briefcase?

G-Man: I recovered.

Lilith: You were addicted?

G-Man: Not quite.

**G-Man's Confession: I am a little traumatized after I was voted out in season 1. I opened my briefcase and a tentacle monster attacked me. I never looked in there until I got voted out. Not sure why.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 2_

*Wrex is gathering supplies with Gordon*

Wrex: So do you speak.

Gordon: Yeah

Wrex: You never said a word during the hike.

Gordon: I have nothing to say.

Wrex: Wait up.

Gordon: Why?

Wrex: What are those?

*Wrex points to a bear looking creature*

Gordon: I honestly have no idea.

Wrex: I think they said it was a You Goi or something like that. Very dangerous.

*Gordon picks up a metal bar*

Gordon: I am ready to fight it.

Wrex: Hehe I hear you.

*They both attack it. Back at camp they hear a scream*

Gir: I hear suffering!

Bill: That sounded like Wrex!

Snake: Grunt, Bill take the pistol and find them!

*Bill grabs the pistol and they head out to find them. They ran around a rock to find Gordon and Wrex carrying the dead creature*

Wrex: We have food!

**Wrex's Confession: I saw Bill and Grunt run around the corner with a gun. They thought we were in trouble. No, me and Gordon fought and killed that thing easily. **

Bill: You two gave us a scare.

Wrex: That cry was the cry of victory. Not pain.

Grunt: This should hold us over for a couple of days.

**Bill's Confession: I almost had a heart attack when I heard that scream but they got themselves a very ugly bear like creature. I was relieved. **

*They started to get the creatures meat*

Bill: Lots of meat on this.

Wrex: Yeah but we need fire badly.

Tali: I think there is too much radiation and disease to eat it raw.

Grunt: Screw it.

*Grunt starts to eat it*

**Grunt's Confession: I had worse. I mean I love meat and I ate raw stuff in my home world. This is nothing. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 3_

Jeff: Welcome Tribes to the first immunity challenge. This challenge will require two people from each team to run out and unbury a bag. The objective is to get that bag over to your mat. First two teams to two points wins immunity and last place team sees me at Tribal Council. Lets draw to see who is going and lets get started.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: First pairs out are Jim and Ashley, G-Man and Lilith, Gir's head and Snake. Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone but Gir who can not move run out and starts to dig. Jim finds the bag first and passes it to Ashley. Snake tackles Ashley as Lilith tries to grab the bag. Jim runs over G-Man and steals bag. He runs back to the mat*

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe scores the first point! Next pairs up are Jericho and Tychus, Arbiter and Duran, Gordon and Grunt…go!

*All six runs out and starts to dig. Tychus shoves Grunt out of the way. Gordon finds the bag but Jericho grabs it. Duran and Arbiter tackle Jericho but Tychus takes the bag and runs it to the mat*

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe wins immunity!

Jericho: Hell yeah!

Tychus: Alright!

Jeff: Starcraft tribe you are safe from the vote tonight. You can head back to camp if you wish.

Paschal: We wish to stay and watch.

Jeff: Ok, next pairs up are Brick and Kerrigan against Bill and Tali.

Bill: Are you kidding me?

Jeff: Go!

*Kerrigan holds off Bill and Tali as Brick takes his time and digs up the bag and walks back to his mat*

Jeff: Bioshock scores their first point! Next pairs up are Bowser and G-Man, against Wrex and Tali…go!

*Wrex and Bowser slam into each other as Tali out runs G-Man and starts to dig. Wrex pins Bowser as Tali digs up the bag. G-Man tries to stop her but she dodges and gets back to the mat with it.*

Jeff: Fallout Tribe scores their first point! Next point wins! Last pair up is Duran and Brick against Gordon and Gir's head.

Gir: Yay!

Jeff: Go!

*Brick tackles and pins Gordon as Duran digs up the bag and scores*

Jeff: Bioshock wins immunity!

Gordon: *quietly* Damn

Jeff: Fallout Tribe I will see you at Tribal Council tonight. Everyone else head back to camp.

_Fallout Tribe Day 3_

*The tribe came back feeling beaten up*

Wrex: Damn it! I hate losing.

Grunt: Same here.

Snake: We could have done better if it wasn't for Gir.

Wrex: I guess we are all in agreement.

**Wrex's Confession: No question about it that Gir is going home. He cost us two rounds. I felt that we could have won if it wasn't for him. **

Tali: Okay, Gir it is.

Snake: I will tell the rest.

**Snake's Confession: They might think that it would be an easy vote but I know better than that. This could be an opportunity for me to gain the majority here. Mass Effect universe has 3 members and they can easily control the game if they stay in power. **

*Snake pulls Bill and Gordon aside*

Snake: I know we agreed on Gir but I know that Grunt, Wrex, and Tali have an alliance and we could be throwing our only chance of getting the upper hand away.

Bill: I am up for that.

*Gordon nods*

**Gordon's Confession: I know what Snake is saying but at the same time I think we need to get rid of the weak. There is the Tali and Bill weak which they don't do well in physical challenges but they are useful. While Gir is a liability plus he can not contribute.**

*Snake walks away*

Bill: So are we with Snake or not?

Gordon: Maybe.

Bill: Holy crap you talked.

**Bill's Confession: I have no idea what to do here. I might be next just for the fact that I am the weakest besides Gir but on the other hand if Gir is gone I could buy some days if we start to win challenges.**

*The tribe packs up and heads to Tribal Council*

_Tribal Council #1_

Jeff: Welcome Fallout Tribe. So Wrex how was the hike to camp?

Wrex: Long, Snake took a shortcut which gave us an extra three hours.

Jeff: Snake, did you think it was the right choice?

Snake: That is life for you. You make right and wrong choices and I ended up making a mistake.

Jeff: Bill, how is camp life?

Bill: We do not have fire yet.

Jeff: You are the only tribe not to have fire.

Bill: And we have no shelter.

Jeff: You are the only tribe without shelter.

Bill: I heard and it stinks.

Jeff: So this tribe is a mess?

Grunt: No, not really. In challenges we work well together.

Jeff: You guys lost both challenges.

Grunt: First challenge could have been anyone's the second challenge was all Gir's fault.

Jeff: Gir, what happened to your body?

Gir: Piggies took it away! It was fun!

Jeff: Right…so Tali how are you voting tonight?

Tali: I am voting out the weakest link tonight. Without it we can actually win something.

Jeff: Okay it is time to vote. Snake you are up first.

*Snake votes*

*Gordon votes*

*Wrex votes*

**Grr**

Wrex: How did you make All-Stars?

*Grunt votes*

**Girr**

Grunt: You are too much of a loose cannon and a waste of space.

*Tali votes*

**Gir**

Tali: Nothing personal you are just missing what really matters…umm I meant a body…I am not making a sexual joke.

*Bill votes*

*Gir votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to lave the area immediately. First vote…

**Grr**

**Girr**

**Gir**

3 votes Gir

1st person voted out of Survivor All-Stars…

**Gir love Gir**

Gir you are the first person to get every single vote. You even voted yourself out!

Gir: Yep!

*Wrex tosses Gir's head to Jeff*

Jeff: Gir everyone has spoken. *Jeff snuff's Gir's torch with Gir's head and throws Gir's head out of the area.*

Jeff: That was an easy vote for you. If you come here again the vote will not be as easy. head back to camp.

**Gir's Final Words: Down here! I can't reach the camera…oh more piggies! Come here!**

Next Time on Survivor: On Starcraft Tribe two alliaces fight to get Paschal on their side. On Bioshock Tribe Bowser starts playing pranks on people. And on Fallout Tribe Wrex and Grunt get into an argument with Snake.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 2

Last time on Survivor 20 survivors from the previous four seasons and a surprise contestant Paschal. Three teams of 7 were made and alliances were formed. On Starcraft Tribe Jericho, Hunter, and Charger were in one alliance and Jim, Tychus, and Ashley were in another with Paschal in the middle. On Bioshock Tribe Kerrigan, Arbiter, Lilith, and Brick made an alliance. On Fallout Tribe Gir lost his body to mole rats and Wrex made an alliance with others from Mass Effect. Fallout Tribe lost immunity and were sent to tribal council where in a 7-0 vote Gir was sent home. 20 are left, who will be voted out next?

_Fallout Tribe Night 3_

Snake: Well that was a fun Tribal Council. We got rid of the weak link.

Wrex: Yeah.

Bill: Well it's getting late we should…sleep in the dirt.

**Bill's Confession: A few minutes before Tribal Council I told Snake that taking out Gir is best for the tribe. So Gir left easily. Even he voted for himself. Now I hope our tribe can start winning.**

Wrex: Tomorrow we need to build a shelter.

Snake: With what?

Wrex: I don't know, metal!

Grunt: Dead wood.

**Wrex's Confession: Its night three and we have no shelter, no fire, and we are divided. Worse yet Snake seemed to have made himself the leader and I know how he acted in his season. No wonder why Krystal, Mario, and that other girl hated him.**

*Snake meets with his alliance*

Snake: Ok, we can target either of the three. Wrex, Grunt, or Tali?

Bill: Wrex and Grunt are closer to each other than Tali.

Snake: Yeah but Tali is the weakest.

Bill: True but I think we can get Tali on our side.

Snake: Hmmm…Gordon do you have anything to say?

*Gordon shrugs*

**Gordon's Confession: I don't say much in conversation but I listen real well. And neither of them can really relate to Tali. Yeah, Tali does military missions but she is real smart and can relate to me better. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 4_

*Hunter was sitting by the fire with Paschal*

Paschal: So what were you before you were a zombie?

Hunter: I was a college student.

Paschal: What degree?

Hunter: Business. I was hoping to open up my own contracting business after college.

Paschal: So you aren't really evil?

Hunter: Oh no. The virus makes anybody infected good or evil.

Paschal: Interesting.

**Hunter's Confession: Out of everyone in my alliance I have the best charisma of the group. Jericho may be a little rough and seemingly rude and Charger has no people skills so I have to talk to Paschal. And yes I am speaking the truth about my past life before I became a zombie. **

Paschal: So you want to offer me and alliance?

Hunter: Well if you want to.

Paschal: Will I be fourth in the alliance.

Hunter: Between you and me…no. I was thinking of taking out Charger before you.

Paschal: Why is that?

Hunter: We would have a combination of agility, physical, and mental skills. Charger is all physical and me and Jericho have that as well.

Paschal: Well, you seem like a good gu…umm zombie.

Hunter: Well I try to be honest.

**Paschal's Confession: I like Hunter a lot. But I haven't made my choice between the two alliances. I need to figure out which ones are playing me and which ones are honest.**

*Hunter walks over to Jericho who is fixing up the shelter*

Hunter: Ok, I talked to him.

Jericho: Great.

Charger: So we majority yet?

Hunter: We have to see when ever we get to Tribal Council.

**Charger's Confession: We want Paschal in our alliance! Paschal smells like old people. Not zombie smell like me. Charger likes this tribe.**

*Jim and Tychus we watching nearby*

Jim: We need to think of something and fast.

Tychus: I know. Maybe if we sent Ashley to talk to him.

**Jim's Confession: Both alliances are fighting over an old guy. Usually the old guy is the first person out but in this case he is the safest person in this tribe. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 4_

*Kerrigan is with Bowser and G-Man gathering dead wood*

Kerrigan: I would like to know if you two would be interested in an alliance?

G-Man: No one came up to me with an alliance.

Bowser: Me either.

Kerrigan: Good then it is settled.

G-Man: What are we going to do for the first vote?

Kerrigan: Vote out Duran.

**Kerrigan's Confession: My first target on this tribe is Duran. That jerk abandoned me at the worst time in my universe and I know he can play people he may seem friendly but he is rotten to the core.**

*Kerrigan leaves and Duran comes up*

Duran: Did she just offer you two an alliance?

G-Man: Yep.

Bowser: Yeah.

Duran: Crap. You know she is playing you guys.

Bowser: I know.

G-Man: Me too.

**Duran's Confession: Kerrigan is by far one of the smartest players in this game. She could have eliminated me if it wasn't for that moron Arthas. I have to get rid of her before she can do damage.**

*Duran leaves*

Bowser: She we side with him?

G-Man: We could but I am not sure.

**G-Man's Confession: I've played with both Duran and Kerrigan and in my experience they are both dangerous. Duran played hero and got far and Kerrigan used Arthas as a target and could have gotten farther. **

Bowser: Hmm maybe I should burn their stuff.

G-Man: Bad idea. You would bring a target on yourself.

Bowser: Yeah you are right.

**Bowser's Confession: G-Man is no fun. He is always so serious. Why so serious G-Man? Oh right because you are an emotionless robot like guy who got here just because you were obsessed with your briefcase. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 4_

*Wrex, Grunt, Tali, and Gordon were building a shelter. So far they built only a metal frame*

Wrex: This is going to be tough.

Grunt: We don't have welding tools.

**Wrex's Confession: This world is just like my home world except less big stuff that can kill you. So I knew how to build a shelter without tools. We've gone three days without a shelter and I stepped up to make one. **

*Snake runs up to Grunt and Wrex*

Snake: Whoa whoa whoa! What are you guys doing?

Grunt: Building a shelter.

Snake: Out of metal? Use wood.

Grunt: We tried.

Tali: We weight tested everything and it broke.

Snake: But metal can cut you!

Wrex: For the last time Snake I can make it so you have to be an idiot for it to cut you.

Snake: Are you calling me an idiot!

Grunt: Yes.

Snake: You two Krogans think they own this camp.

**Grunt's Confession: Snake is not a leader. He's a whiney guy who goes. "I want to be da leader. I want to be the leader. Whaa whaa." Seriously Snake grow up and let someone else lead. Go find a cardboard box.**

Wrex: You are a horrible leader. At least we do *beep* around here.

Snake: I tried to get fire!

Grunt: You failed!

*Tali and Gordon walks off*

Tali: Uggh I hate it when people fight.

Gordon: Me too.

Tali: We are kind of the sane people in this game.

Gordon: Would you like to make an alliance with me?

Tali: I have Wrex and Grunt.

Gordon: Yeah but you are the third person in a three person alliance and so am I. If we can ally we can pick off someone from each side.

Tali: I am up for that.

Gordon: Good, we just need to pick someone who you don't want off.

Tali: I want to keep Wrex. I don't know Grunt as much.

Gordon: And I want to keep Bill. He's nice.

Tali: Ok!

**Gordon's Confession: I like Tali a lot and if me and her can ally we can really control this tribe. We are the smartest two in this tribe so it should not be too hard. **

Gordon: So how do you fight in that suit?

Tali: We have shields to protect us plus its bullet proof.

Gordon: Yeah but it can't block all bullets.

Tali: I know. Only some. If a bullet rips the suit slightly I could get very sick. I almost got evacuated in my season.

Gordon: That stinks. I saw that and I was hoping you would stay.

Tali: Aww. I thought you went to early.

Gordon: Yeah, I know. I am not a talker.

Tali: You still don't talk very much.

Gordon: Because I don't like big groups to be honest.

**Tali's Confession: I haven't had a chance to talk to Gordon until today. We get along nicely actually. We both have some kind of handicap. I have my suit and Gordon has selective mutism. But we both can over come it. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 4_

*Jericho and Paschal were out hunting*

Paschal: So why did you bring me out hunting?

Jericho: I know that you kind of think that I am a jerk.

Paschal: Almost.

Jericho: Well I am going to tell you something I never told a soul.

Paschal: What?

Jericho: I did not become a raider by choice. My father died protecting me and my mom from slavers. We got away and hid up north for awhile. Around the age I was 12 my mother succumbed to radiation poisoning because the doctors wanted caps and we couldn't pay. 16 days later I was near death when raiders came into my house and took me in. I was with them for 20 years before I retired.

Paschal: Wow that was deep.

Jericho: Yeah, the man you see before you who swears and acts aggressive that is the raider part of me. I had to do that to survive.

Paschal: I guess I shouldn't judge you then.

Jericho: Which ever alliance you choose I won't hold it against you. I might be pissed off for a couple of days but it is just a game.

**Jericho's Confession: I had one old guy who helped me get to 6****th**** place and maybe this guy could help me get farther but I kind of want his respect because he looks a little like my father only older.** *Jericho wipes a tear off his eye*

Paschal: You are a good guy. You just need to stop over reacting.

Jericho: I have been trying to do that since my season.

**Paschal's Confession: Jericho is more complicated than I thought. At first glance he seemed like an angry man with issues but after having a deep talk with him I realized that he does have issues but they are justified and out of his control. **

Paschal: So do you have anything against the other alliance?

Jericho: Nothing except Ashley.

Paschal: Why Ashley?

Jericho: You never saw my season right?

Paschal: No, I haven't.

Jericho: She does not like aliens or anything non human.

Paschal: Ohh.

Jericho: She got 5th place only because of two alliances struggling for power.

Paschal: So if we vote we take her out?

Jericho: Yeah, Jim and Tychus are cool.

**Jericho's Confession: Wow, Hunter was right. Playing nice can get him on your side…but what I said to him was my true feelings. I don't want to play him like a chess piece. I want to get to know him and let him do some moves. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 4_

*Duran was out hunting Mole rats with Lilith and Brick*

Lilith: You wanted to talk to us about something?

Duran: Yeah, you guys need to get rid of Kerrigan.

Lilith: Okay, this will be redundant but why?

Duran: Well…

Brick: Will it be because she is manipulative and will backstab us at the first chance she gets.

Duran: How did you two know?

Lilith: She told us the exact same thing about you.

Duran: Wait what!

Brick: Yeah,

**Lilith's Confession: Pretty much either Kerrigan or Duran is up to being booted the first challenge we lose. They haven't spoken to each other that much but they hate each other's guts so we can choose one of the other.**

Duran: So who do you intend to believe?

Lilith: Both actually. Because you both are trying to manipulate us.

Duran:…

**Duran's Confession: I can't believe those two actually have brains…well maybe Lilith I think Brick is well dumb as a Brick. I have to prove to them that Kerrigan is a lying bitch. **

*Duran leaves*

Brick: Umm where is Arbtier?

Lilith: I had him watch Kerrigan.

*Back at camp*

Kerrigan: Who would win? The Covenant or the Zerg?

Arbiter: It would be close but we fought something like the Zerg. The flood can infest others.

Kerrigan: Wow, just like the Zerg.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I know that Arbiter is watching me to see if I make any side alliances. Let him I will stick to my true alliance of him, Brick, and Lilith…until the merge then it would be smart to ditch them.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 4_

*The tribe is still building the shelter as Grunt and Tali are off trying to start a fire*

Grunt: 4 days without fire and our water is gone.

Tali: This stinks.

*Grunt manages to create some smoke*

Grunt: Ok! Don't let the wind take it!

*Tali blocks the wind as fire appears*

Grunt: Yes!

**Grunt's Confession: It's been four days and we finally have fire. The other two tribes created in the fire couple of days so we are way behind. Not to mention that our shelter has been barely started. **

Tali: So who is next after Snake?

Grunt: Easy, Bill and then Gordon.

Tali: Then me.

Grunt: I never said you.

Tali: Yeah, but you and Wrex are very close.

**Tali's Confession: I am not an idiot I know that I am the bottom of this alliance. I have 3 people in front of me but seeing how much of a disaster this tribe is I think we may see Tribal Council a lot. **

Grunt: Hey guys we have fire!

Bill: Great!

Wrex: Good job Grunt and Tali.

*A human skeleton falls from the sky putting out the fire*

Grunt: Seriously! What the *beep*!

**Bill's Confession: This place has some weird stuff. A skeleton falls from the sky. There is no planes in the air and that thing has been dead for awhile.** *A UFO passes by in the distance* **Next thing you know a bunch of Zombie will start line dancing. **

Snake: We are just very unlucky.

*The shelter collapses*

Wrex: Damn.

_Starcraft Tribe Day 5_

*Hunter sits down next to Ashley by the fire*

Hunter: Hey Ashley.

Ashley: What do you want freak?

Hunter: How am I a freak?

Ashley: One you are a zombie, two you are weird, and three you are not fully human.

Hunter: Maybe you are the weird one.

Ashley: Why?

Hunter: Where I come from zombies out number humans so maybe you yourself is the freak.

Ashley: Do you know what?

Hunter: What?

Ashley: You and Charger just stay away from me.

**Hunter's Confession: It's quite impossible to have a conversation with Ashley if you are not human. I don't know what her problem is but it got worse since season 2.**

Hunter: Fine, but don't be surprised if I put a dead bloatfly in your pack.

Ashley: You do and you are dead!

**Ashley's Confession: Hunter just annoys me. He's a zombie freak who plays pranks. He hasn't done any yet but he will! **

*Hunter walks past Paschal*

Hunter: See, told you she hates me for being a zombie.

Paschal: Well I'll be damned.

**Paschal's Confession: At first I did not think Ashley hated Hunter for being a zombie but after witnessing that argument I believe him now. **

Hunter: We have to vote her off next.

Paschal: You got my vote.

Hunter: Thanks.

**Tychus's Confession: I overheard some conversation with Ashley and Hunter. I noticed Paschal nearby. Ashley why did you have to be so freaking stupid?**

_Bioshock Tribe Day 5_

Bowser: Took all of the tribe's canteens and filled it with water from the lake.

**Bowser's Confession: Hehehe I always wanted to do this. I took the clean water from the canteens and dumped it out and replaced it with the water from the lake. When they drink it they will find out that it's really unclean lake water.**

*Lilith took a sip of the water and spit it out*

Lilith: Bowser!

Bowser: What?

Lilith: I know you replaced my water with radiated lake water.

Bowser: Radiated?

Lilith: Yes! Radiated! That stuff could kill us!

**Lilith's Confession: Bowser is very immature. It's one thing to replace the water with lake water but you don't do it when the lakes are filled with radiation! Didn't he remember that when we were told!**

Lilith: We were warned not to go swimming because of the radiation!

Bowser: Sorry.

Lilith: Damn it Bowser!

G-Man: What is going on?

Lilith: Bowser replaced my water with lake water!

G-Man: That is stupid Bowser.

**G-Man's Confession: I watched over a research base with radioactive waste and tons of leaks. I also know that it would take 400 canteens of water to kill you and 100 to make you sick. Lilith is fine but still radiation can have long term effects.**

Lilith: You are going next Bowser.

*Lilith storms off*

Bowser: It was just a prank!

Arbiter: That wasn't funny Bowser.

**Arbiter's Confession: As much as I don't understand why some humans explode in anger over little things I know Lilith's explosion was justified. I remember a bunch of Grunts under my command as they entered a radiation room. Most died right there and the few that lived died within a week from radiation sickness. **

*Lilith goes up to Kerrigan*

Lilith: We need to take out Bowser.

Kerrigan: I thought Duran was next?

Lilith: Bowser filled my canteen with radiated water.

Kerrigan: Wow that is low.

Lilith: Yeah.

Kerrigan: Okay, as long as Duran goes next.

Lilith: I promise.

**Kerrigan's Confession: This tribe is easy to take control of. Lilith pretty much wants me to take out Bowser and then Duran. So yeah they are becoming my pawns and they don't even know it. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 5_

*Wrex kicks over a metal sheet*  
Wrex: I give up.

Bill: We should not give up.

Wrex: I have tried to build a shelter 3 times and somehow it falls apart.

Bill: I don't know what to say. Maybe this camp is cursed.

**Wrex's Confession: Three times I try to build a shelter. I've built shelter's out of metal with no tools so something is going on. I point the blame on Snake. He was the only one not to help us with the shelter. **

Wrex: I really think Snake is messing up our camp.

Bill: I don't think he is trying to.

Wrex: Me and him have been in a power struggle since day 1. I know he is trying to undermine me.

**Snake's Confession: Hehe I am just behind a rock listening to him. No one believes Wrex because he can be irrational sometimes but yes I have been sabotaging the shelter. My goal is to take control of the tribe. Wrex is preventing me from doing that.**

Grunt: How can you ally with Snake?

Wrex: Yeah?

Bill: We have something in common. Just like you two.

Grunt: explain.

Bill: We are both from the military.

**Bill's Confession: I seem to be the only one who gets along with Snake here. Weather he is sabotaging or not we can to stand united not divided. United we stand. Divided we fall. **

Bill: Can you just get along with him until the challenge?

Grunt: Ok I am for that.

Wrex: Me too. Until we lose we won't fight with him.

Bill: Thank you.

_Immunity Challenge Day 6_

Jeff: Come on in guys. *The tribe assemble with Fallout Tribe coming last* Take a look at the new Fallout Tribe. No surprise that Gir was voted out.

Tychus: Aww

Jeff: Ok, today's challenge is an obstacle course. One person from each Tribe will run a leg. First leg will have you run a half a mile, second leg will have someone else dig in the dirt looking for a ammo clip, third leg will have someone cross a rope bridge, fourth leg will have someone cutting a log to release a bag of puzzle pieces, fifth leg will have someone assembling, last leg will have someone pulling the rope to raise your tribe's flag. This challenge is also for reward. The reward is a water purifier. Winning tribe can now instantly use it to get rid of dirt and radiation from the water. Starcraft and Bioshock Tribe who is sitting out?

Bowser: I will.

Paschal: I will too Jeff.

Jeff: Paschal and Bowser take a seat on the bench everyone else choose who will go in what leg?

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Ok the runner are Charger, Arbiter, and Snake, the diggers are Ashley, Duran, and Bill, the rope bridge people are Hunter, Lilith, and Wrex. The cutters are Tychus, Kerrigan, and Gordon, the puzzler people are Jericho, G-Man, and Tali, and the people who will raise the flag are Jim, Brick, and Grunt. Ok, survivors ready…go!

*Charger runs ahead of the three with Snake and Arbiter neck and neck*

Jeff: Charger has taken a big lead for his tribe.

*Charger gets to Ashley and Ashley starts to dig*

Jeff: Arbiter and Snake are only half way to the dig site. Ashley has a lot of time.

*Ashley finds the ammo clip and tags Hunter*

Ashley: Don't mess this up!

Hunter: I won't.

*Hunter starts to go across the rope bridge easily as Arbiter and Snake tag their diggers*

Jeff: Duran and Bill start to dig.

*Hunter reaches the end of the bridge and tags Tychus. Duran finds his ammo clip and tags Lilith*

Jeff: Bill is struggling to find the ammo clip.

*Tychus chops through the wood and gives the puzzle bag to Jericho*

Jeff: Starcraft tribe has a huge lead!

*Bill finds the ammo clip and tags Wrex just as Lilith tags Kerrigan*

Jericho: This puzzle is *beep*ing easy!

Jeff: Jericho should be having trouble.

Jericho: Hey!

*Wrex falls into the water as Kerrigan chops the wood and gives the puzzle bag to G-Man*

Jeff: G-Man now working on the puzzle.

*Jericho completes the puzzle and tags Jim who raises the flag*

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe wins reward and immunity!

*Wrex continues to struggle on the bridge*

Tali: You can do it Wrex!

*G-Man completes the puzzle and tags Brick who raises the flag*

Jeff: Bioshock wins immunity! Fallout Tribe will be going to Tribal Council!

Brick: YEAH!

Wrex: Damn it!

Jeff: Congratulations Starcraft Tribe you won the water purifier. Fallout Tribe I will see you at Tribal Council tonight again.

**Jim's Confession: Winning the water purifier and kicking ass in the challenge shows that we are not a tribe divided. If we make it to the merge or if there is a switch I am willing to stick with Jericho and Hunter's alliance.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 6_

Snake: Damn our luck.

Wrex: We should have done better.

Snake: Well you stunk at the rope bridge.

Wrex: You fell behind in the run and Bill could not find the ammo clip. No offense Bill.

Bill: None taken.

**Wrex's Confession: This tribe is better off without Snake. He divides tribes and constantly wants to be the leader. I say ditch him. We are far better off with Bill.**

*Wrex meets with Grunt and Tali*

Wrex: No question Snake is going home.

Grunt: Finally.

Wrex: We just need one more.

Tali: I can get Gordon.

Wrex: Good.

**Grunt's Confession: We have four votes so Snake is going home. That guy pissed me off everytime I hear him speak. Did he not learn anything from his season?**

*Snake meets with Bill and Gordon*

Snake: Grunt is going home.

Bill: Yep. I think I might get some votes.

Snake: You better learn to make fire or trivia.

Bill: Oh I will.

**Snake's Confession: I figured if the other alliance is smart they would target Bill. I know they don't like me but I am one of the stronger ones and Bill is one of the weaker ones. **

*Gordon and Tali meet in private*

Tali: So who are we voting out?

Gordon: Snake thinks Bill is going.

Tali: But Snake will receive votes.

Gordon: So is Grunt.

Tali: Now we just need to pick who is the most expendable.

Gordon: Either of them can go.

Tali: We can flip a bottle cap.

Gordon: Do it.

**Gordon's Confession: Both alliances think that there are only two alliances in this tribe when in fact there is actually three. Me and Tali have the element of surprise so we have to take out the guy who we think is the most expendable and the move will be the least likely to expose our alliance. **

*The tribe packs up and heads out to Tribal Council*

**Tali's Confession: As a Quarian we can not do front line combat we do stealth missions instead. This is like one of them. Instead of exposing ourselves we hid and strike and hope they don't see us until it is too late.**

_Tribal Council #2_

Jeff: Welcome back Fallout Tribe. So Bill has camp gotten any better?

Bill: No, our shelter isn't built and when we made fire a skeleton fell on it putting it out.

Jeff: What? Are you serious?

Tali: We all saw it.

Jeff: So, Wrex what do you blame the camp problems on?

Wrex: I blame it on the lack of leadership and the fact that someone is taking critical parts from it.

Snake: Don't blame me.

Wrex: I did not say your name.

Snake: But you referenced me. I know it.

Grunt: Snake just give it up. You are a terrible leader.

Snake: I choose the tribe therefore I am the leader.

Wrex: You choose the tribe. Nothing says that you are the leader.

Jeff: Grunt what happened in the challenge?

Grunt: We did not choose who should do what leg right. Snake wasn't fast enough, Bill could not dig efficiently, and Wrex could not do the bridge. But if we got past that bridge we could have done better. Tali is great with puzzles, and Gordon is great at chopping.

Jeff: Gordon, do you think this tribe can recover?

*Gordon shrugs*

Jeff: Tali, what does this tribe need?

Tali: To stop fighting and get along. That is why the other tribes are beating us is because they are united.

Snake: I tried to unite the tribe.

Wrex: You divided it.

Snake: You opposed me!

Grunt: Because you are a *beep* leader.

Snake: You Kro…

Tali: Snake if you say something like that Wrex and Grunt can kill and they are sitting right next to you.

Snake: *beep* it. Lets get to the vote.

Jeff: Ok, Snake you are up first.

*Snake votes*

**Grunt**

Snake: We don't need you.

*Gordon votes*

*Wrex votes*

**Snake**

Wrex: I saw a snake once. An earth snake. I killed it because it was poisonous. You are just like it.

*Grunt votes*

**Snake**

Grunt: You are causing all of this. Bye.

*Tali votes*

*Bill votes*

**Grunt**

Bill: Hate to lose you. But I want to survive tonight.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* First vote

**Grunt**

**Snake**

Snake: What!

**Snake**

**Grunt**

Two votes Snake two votes Grunt

**Grunt**

Grunt: I guess Gordon wasn't that trustworthy.

Jeff: Second person voted out of Survivor All-Stars

**Grunt**

Grunt: Neither is Tali.

Tali: Sorry Grunt.

Grunt: It's okay. It's just a game.

Wrex: Take care.

Grunt: I will. You stay alive Wrex.

Wrex: I will give Snake hell.

*Grunt runs off*

Jeff: Hopefully you guys can pull it together. Head back to camp.

**Grunt's Confession: Tali betrayed me but do you know what? I don't care. Being voted out is not bad. Yeah I am out of the game but I played a better strategic game than last time. I just got put in a horrible tribe. **

Next Time on Survivor

Wrex and Snake go at it back at camp. A new alliance is pulling the strings at Fallout Tribe. In Starcraft Tribe two opposing alliances make a truce and plan to ditch two of their allies. In Bioshock Tribe Brick starts a rivalry with someone as two current rivals plot against each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 3

Last time on Survivor. On Starcraft Tribe Jericho and Hunter attempted to get Paschal in their alliance. In Bioshock Tribe Kerrigan started to rally against Duran and Bowser filled Lilith's canteen with radiated water. In Fallout Tribe they were having no luck with the fire or water but a new alliance formed between Tali and Gordon making 3 two person alliances. Fallout lost another challenge and it was Grunt who was sent home in a 4-2 vote. 19 are left who will be voted out tonight?

_Fallout Tribe Night 6_

*The tribe came back to camp*

Wrex: Tali why did you betray me?

Tali: I had my reasons…I am sorry.

Snake: See Wrex I have four people on my alliance. You only have yourself.

**Wrex's Confession: Last Tribal Council I got blindsided. Not by an alliance but by my own ally. I wish I could feel honored by being beaten by a smart foe but yet again the person who is the leader of the opposing alliance is a jerk. That is Snake. ***Wrex sighs*

Wrex: But you need me for the challenges.

Snake: Hey, we have those covered.

Wrex: We lost every challenge so far Snake.

Snake: Well maybe if you did better in that challenge…

Bill: Snake the blame could have been put on you, me, and Wrex. Not just Wrex. We all did terrible.

**Snake's Confession: Wrex is a goner. Just like he was in season 2. Now he is making an ass of himself while my grip on this tribe tightens.**

*Tali and Gordon meet outside of camp*

Tali: I feel terrible.

Gordon: Me too but it had to be done. Both are pretty smart and could figure our alliance out.

Tali: So Snake next?

Gordon: There are quite a bit of pros and cons with voting out Snake.

Tali: Which are?

Gordon: We keep him and we have firm control of the tribe but he is annoying and could have us lose every single challenge with the division.

Tali: Oh.

**Gordon's Confession: We are one step closer to controlling the tribe. We got away with the last Tribal Council by voting out Grunt. Now either Bill or Snake are going home if we lose again…I prefer not to.**

_Starcraft Tribe Day 7_

*Jim and Jericho were out hunting. They already caught a mole rat.*

Jim: Jericho, do you hate me?

Jericho: What? Hell no.

Jim: But you are targeting us.

Jericho: Yes but only because you are in an opposing alliance.

Jim: Can we make a true?

Jericho: Sure.

Jim: You, me, Tychus, Hunter, and Paschal. The final 5 in this tribe.

Jericho: What about Ashley and Charger?

Jim: Expendable.

Jericho: I like that deal.

Jim: Ashley is kind of a bitch to the two zombies and Charger is weak mentally.

**Jim's Confession: I gave Jericho a deal. He votes out one of ours and one of his. Pretty much making those two outsiders and getting me and Tychus into the door. We can then attempt to sweep up Paschal and get him into our alliance. **

*Back at camp Ashley and Paschal were talking*

Ashley: So that is how I gave my family honor again.

Paschal: Hmm interesting story but I still don't agree with your Xenophobia.

Ashley: I am trying to tolerate them. The zombies on the other hand I do not trust.

Paschal: Why? They seem friendly.

Ashley: Hunter is smart than he looks.

Paschal: So he's a genius?

Ashley: *sighs* And Charger plays the dumb and friendly card. He got Bill out in his season. Don't underestimate them.

*Charger walks by*

Paschal: Hi Charger.

Charger: Hi!

*Charger stops*

Charger: Charger needs hug.

Ashley: Go away.

*Charger hugs Ashley*

Charger: Ashley needs hug from Charger!

Ashley: Help! He's crushing me!

Paschal: Good luck Ashley.

*Paschal gets up and leaves*

**Ashley's Confession: I swear these zombies will be the death of me. Hunter already put a target on me and Charger is trying to kill me.**

**Charger's Confession: Ashley seemed sad so Charger gave her a hug. She did not appreciate it so now Charger sad…but Charger did give her second hug which resulted in Charger getting slapped. I think she likes me. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 5_

*Lilith is talking to Brick and Arbiter*

Lilith: I am telling you that One Eyed Jack is the weakest enemy. You just run him over with your car.

Brick: I think 9 Toes is the weakest.

Lilith: But he does have those two Skaggs.

Arbiter: I think both are pretty easy.

*Bowser sneaks behind Lilith and depants her*

Lilith:….*Her face is red with embarrassment and anger.*

Brick: Whoa!

**Brick's Confession: Lilith with her pants down looks hot. Thank you Bowser. Although I feel that Arbiter was looking as well…that pervert. **

*Lilith screams with rage and blasts everyone away with her shockwave*

**Arbiter's Confession: Bowser pulled down Lilith's pants which was pretty immature especially when she is already put him on her death list.**

*Bowser flies into G-Man*

G-Man: Ompphh! Ow.

Bowser: Hehe Lilith got pranked.

G-Man: Seriously Bowser. Grow up!

**Bowser's Confession: Lilith is kind of fun to piss off. Her shockwave hurts but Krystal did worse to me. **

G-Man: Are you looking to be the first one out?

Bowser: No.

G-Man: Then stop playing with your stupidity and play with your head.

Bowser: Why? I am not here to win.

G-Man: *sighs* This is the first time I am actually acting human only because I am tired of your stupidity. Your mind is weak and Lilith is already planning to make you into Turtle stew so stop it!

**G-Man's Confession: My first season of Survivor kind of gave me some humanity. I never show it at work but here I can show it. Bowser kind of made me burst a blood vessel. If he was in my season I would have gladly voted him out. **

*Arbiter comes back to Lilith*

Arbiter: Are you okay?

Lilith: I am fine. Just tempted to use that 10mm on him.

Arbiter: Don't.

Lilith: I said tempted I am not going to do that.

**Lilith's Confession: I think Bowser is sexist. He seems to be pranking only me. Only two girls are in this camp. Me and Kerrigan. And pranking Kerrigan means instant death so that leaves me. And it's just not the water and the depantsing. He did a few other things. Like bloatfly parts on my face or splashing me with water when I come around the shelter. I don't want to get expelled but if he keeps doing it, it maybe worth it. **

Arbiter: We can vote him out next time.

Lilith: Good.

_Fallout Tribe Day 7_

*Snake was sleeping as Wrex was moving rocks. He started to place rocks around Snake trapping him in a rock prison*

Wrex: Hehehe.

*Snake wakes up*

Snake: Is it night already?

Wrex: Nope, welcome to prison.

**Wrex's Confession: I have my ways for getting revenge. I did it to Blake and now I am doing it to Snake…but with less anger.**

Wrex: You are in a rock prison. I will get you out in a few hours.

Snake: What!

Wrex: Don't piss me off. Next time you do I will come to your house and kick your ass.

Snake: What if I hide.

Wrex: Then I will look under all the boxes.

Snake: Damn

**Snake's Confession: Me and Wrex are serious rivals here and he is a little jealous because my alliance is bigger than his.**

Bill: Looks like those two are fighting…or Snake is playing house. Not sure.

Tali: Yeah I know.

Bill: So is Wrex out next?

Tali: No, Snake.

Bill: But he is my ally.

Tali: Yeah but he is hurting the tribe.

Bill: True.

Tali: If you vote out Snake then you are guaranteed to make it another few days.

Bill: What?

Tali: Snake then Wrex.

**Tali's Confession: Bill is a nice guy but I had to lie to him. With the way this tribe is losing we may never win a challenge. So I am covering mine and Gordon's butts when we get down to four. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 7_

*Tychus, Hunter, and Paschal were out gathering wood*

Tychus: So how does being a judge work?

Paschal: I put criminals behind bars mostly.

Tychus: What would you sentence someone if they took a joyride with a mech downtown?

Paschal: Lie in prison. Depending how much damage.

Tychus: Umm

Hunter: 3 military bases and over 200 lives.

Paschal: Death mostly.

**Tychus's Confession: Right now Jim made a truce between the two alliances in exchange for taking out Ashley and Charger but still if we can get Paschal we won't need the truce. So far it's not going good. Paschal doesn't like criminals and I don't like judges. **

Paschal: What crimes have you committed Hunter? When you were human?

Hunter: I was arrested a couple of times. Both minor. One was drinking and driving when I was 18. That was a mistake. The other was assault. Although I was acquitted since the other guy started it.

Paschal: In other words not much.

Tychus: Lucky.

**Paschal's Confession: I kind of like my tribe. Jericho, Jim, and Hunter I figure are trustworthy. Tychus I am weary about since he was a former prisoner. Ashley, has no criminal record but I don't like her and Charger…is a different story. **

*Charger runs up*

Charger: Charger found food!

Hunter: What kind of food?

Charger: Crunchy!

*Charger holds up a rock*

Hunter: That is a rock.

Charger: Oh. No wonder why I could not eat it. Sorry.

*Charger runs away*

Paschal: Is he always like that?

Hunter: Yeah. He's never mean but a little dumb.

Tychus: He could be playing dumb.

**Hunter's Confession: I actually found myself hanging out with Paschal a lot. We kind of connect for some reason. It's kind of strange but very cool. **

*The three got back to camp and Tychus goes over to Jim*

Tychus: Hunter and Paschal are close allies.

Jim: How did you figure that out?

Tychus: They are hanging out a lot if case you did not notice. We could try and blindside Hunter.

Jim: Maybe.

**Jim's Confession: Tychus is my information gatherer. He is not a good strategist but he is reliable and with his information we can hope to breakup the alliance somehow. **

Jim: Maybe we can get Charger on our side. Claim that Hunter is against him.

Tychus: That could work.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 7_

*Brick, Arbiter, and G-Man were tending the fire*

Brick: Arbiter, I need to tell you something.

Arbiter: Yes?

Brick: Stay away from Lilith.

Arbiter: But she is my ally.

Brick: Yeah but I know you are trying to get in her pants.

Arbiter: You are a little delusional. First off she was my number 2 ally in the game. Number 1 after Master Chief was voted out. Second, I am not attracted to human females.

Brick: You aren't attracted to her? She's hot. How dare you say she isn't hot.

Arbiter: I ma sure she is attractive by your species standards. But not mine.

**G-Man's Confession: This was a weird argument. Brick is attacking Arbiter and Arbiter is successfully defending himself…except that Brick finds another way to cause a fight…hmm maybe I can turn this into an advantage. **

*G-Man goes up to Duran*

G-Man: Duran I just found a break in the alliance.

Duran: Really?

G-Man: Yeah. Brick hates Arbiter. We can exploit that.

Duran: Good job.

**Duran's Confession: I tried to stay low this past week but that isn't working so G-Man, who I had a good relationship in our season, is scouting the other alliance looking for weaknesses and he just found one. If we can get Arbiter and Brick to vote each other out Kerrigan goes home 3-2-1-1. A great blindside to the bitch.**

*G-Man goes over to Kerrigan*

G-Man: Duran is planning on getting Brick and Arbiter to vote for each other.

Kerrigan: Good job G-Man. You deserve a spot in our alliance now.

G-Man: Thank you.

**Kerrigan's Confession: G-Man is my double agent. I needed someone who is not in my alliance and promise him a spot. G-Man fit that bill and he was more than willing to work for me. **

G-Man: So Duran first and then Bowser.

Kerrigan: Yes, exactly.

G-Man: Good.

**G-Man's Confession: I learned a lot since the first season. I am no longer the guy going through Briefcase withdraw. I am now a power player. Watch out Kerrigan and Duran. I have my sights set on you and you guys don't even know it. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 7_

*Wrex confront Tali outside of camp*

Wrex: Seriously why did you betray Grunt?

Tali: Because it was the only way to get Gordon on my side. Snake is going next and then us three can control the tribe.

Wrex: He was playing you.

Tali: Gordon is honest. He told me…

Wrex: Wait, Gordon talks?

Tali: Yeah. Didn't you know?

Wrex: No.

Tali: Oh wait he only talks when there is only one other person or very quietly when there is two people.

Wrex: Damn, there is usually two or three of us when I am around him.

Tali: But he doesn't like Snake and he was scared that after Snake he would be the next to go. We have no intention of taking you out.

Wrex: *sighs* Okay, I believe you Tali.

**Tali's Confession: I had to steer the blame from me onto Gordon but at the same time get Wrex to trust Gordon. If there is a Tribe switch or a merge I want both of them on my side. **

**Wrex's Confession: I saw my season and I know Tali is not as trustworthy as she seems. She may not vote for me but I could vote for her in the future. But right now I need to focus on getting Snake out.**

*Gordon meets with Snake*

Gordon: Wrex is next.

Snake: Great, then Tali.

Gordon: Yep.

Snake: Great, hehe.

**Snake's Confession: Wrex sucks at this game. Last season he lasted I think 5 episodes. This season he might last 3 or 4. Maybe five if we start winning. He will not go to the merge. I can count on it. **

**Gordon's Confession: Pretty much both sides hate each other and that is what me and Tali plan on doing. Wrex hates Snake and Snake hates Wrex. It is perfect!**

_Immunity Challenge Day 8_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Take a look at the new Fallout Tribe. Grunt voted out of the last Tribal Council.

Jim: Wow.

Jericho: Holy *beep*

Bowser: Hehe.

Jeff: Today's challenge is for immunity…for only one Tribe. The other two will be going to Tribal Council tonight.

Jericho: Damn it. I knew it would happen. Jeff today's challenge will test your shooting and catching and throwing skills. One person from your tribe will be a shooter. They will shoot a ball into the field and someone has to catch it. Once they catch it they have to throw it at someone. If a person gets hit they are out. If you drop the ball you are out. Last Tribe with a person left in the field wins immunity. Since Starcraft and Bioshock tribe has two extra members they have to sit two people out. Who are they?

Jericho: I think Charger and Tychus.

Tychus: Why me?

Jericho: We need smaller targets. No offense.

Tychus: Well okay.

Jericho: Charger and Tychus. Paschal will be the shooter.

Jeff: Bioshock Tribe?

Lilith: Brick and G-Man. With Duran as the shooter.

Jeff: Okay, everyone take a spot in the field. Fallout Tribe who is your shooter?

Tali: Me.

Jeff: Okay lets get started. Paschal you are up first.

*Paschal shoots and it lands in Bill's arms. He throws at Arbiter and hits him*

Arbiter: Wow that was fast.

Jeff: Arbiter is out. Bioshock is down to three members.

Brick: Hehehe.

*Duran shoots and it lands in Lilith's hands. She throws and hits Snake hard*

Snake: Ghaa!

Jeff: Snake is out. Fallout is down to three members.

*Tali shoots and Gordon catches it. He throws t at Jim who tries to dodge but gets hit*

Jim: Damn.

Jeff: Jim is out. Starcraft Tribe is down to three.

*Paschal shoots and Hunter jumps and catches it in mid air. He throws and takes down Bill*

Hunter: I love doing that.

Bill: Yeah yeah very funny.

Jeff: Fallout is down to two members. Wrex and Gordon.

*Duran shoots for Kerrigan but Hunter intercepts it he throws and misses Wrex*

Wrex: Yes! Missed me!

*Tali shoots. Kerrigan tries to catch it but Jericho shoves her just as the ball hits her hands but she drops it*

Jeff: Kerrigan is out.

Kerrigan: You jerk!

Jericho: It's strategy babe.

Kerrigan: If it wasn't against the rules I would cut you in half.

Jericho: You know you love me.

Jeff: Kerrigan sit down.

*Kerrigan storms away*

Hunter: You made a powerful enemy.

Jericho: I know but it will give a reason for Jim and Tychus to keep their alliance with us.

*Paschal shoots. Wrex tries to catch it but he drops it*

Wrex: These arms are not made for catching.

Jeff: Only Gordon is left for the Fallout Tribe.

*Duran shoots Ashley catches it and throws at Lilith but she ducks*

Ashley: Damn.

Lilith: Nice try.

*Tali shoots Bowser catches it and fires at Gordon and hits him*

Bowser: YEAH! In your face!

Jeff: Fallout Tribe will be going to Tribal Council. Starcraft Tribe has 3 members left. Bioshock has 2.

*Paschal shoots and Bowser tries to catch it but it hits him on the head*

Jeff: Bowser is out. Lilith is the last player on her team left.

Lilith: Oh crap.

*Duran shoots and Lilith catches it. She fires and hits Ashley*

Ashley: Damn it again!

Lilith: Hehe.

*Paschal shoots and Lilith catches it and hits Jericho*

Jericho: *beep*

Jeff: And in a surprising turn of events Lilith has even the teams. Only her and Hunter are left.

*Duran shoots. Lilith catches it and throws at Hunter who jumps out of the way*

Hunter: Whoa! That was close.

*Paschal shoots. Lilith was about to catch it again but Hunter lets out a blood curling scream which catches Lilith off guard as the ball bounces off her*

Jeff: Lilith is out! Starcarft Tribe wins immunity!

Hunter: Yes!

Lilith: I did not expect that cry.

Hunter: You put up one hell of a fight.

*Hunter helps Lilith up*

Hunter: No bad blood.

Lilith: Yeah, good job.

Jeff: Fallout Tribe you will go to Tribal Council first followed by Bioshock Tribe. You can all go back to camp.

_Starcraft Tribe Day 8_

Jim: Great job Hunter.

Hunter: Hehe thanks.

Jericho: Our undefeated streak stays alive.

**Jericho's Confession: When Jeff announced that both tribes were going to Tribal Council I was like all *beep* not this *beep* again. But we came through and won. Plus I got to piss off the queen of blades in the process. **

Jim: Lilith is fast.

Hunter: Yeah, I knew there was no way I would get to that ball so I had to surprise her.

Tychus: That was a good tactic.

Hunter: Hey Ashley. Are you going to congratulate me?

Ashley: Piss off Hunter.

**Hunter's Confession: I was the person to help win my tribe immunity. I feel unstoppable! For only tonight. Last time I felt this way though I got removed from the game due to an injury.**

Paschal: She could not even congratulate you.

Charger: Charger finally not like someone on this tribe.

**Ashley's Confession: On the world I lived on all the people or most of them turned into Husks. A zombie like creature. I had no love for them and I have no love for zombies. They may have a past life but that was all in the past. They are something different. I swear Hunter and Charger are going down. **

Jericho: Let her be pissed off. Us six are strong together.

Charger: Yay!

Jim: I agree. None of us will have a chance to win if we don't work together.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 8_

Duran: Well someone is going home now.

Kerrigan: Yep.

Bowser: Don't blame me for that loss. Lilith was the one who screwed up.

Lilith: Oh excuse me for taking on three people and almost winning.

Bowser: Hey, I was just saying that you screwed up the final catch.

Lilith: You messed up as well. So don't blame me.

**Lilith's Confession: We loss immunity. Well came in 2****nd**** but I was out numbered 3-1 and I almost beat them. Now someone has to go home. I want Bowser to go. **

*Lilith, Kerrigan, Brick, and Arbiter meet up*

Kerrigan: Ok, Duran is going home tonight.

Lilith: I want Bowser gone.

Kerrigan: He is no threat.

Lilith: Yeah but I am at the breaking point with him. Plus we can take out Duran next.

Kerrigan: Well, okay. Bowser does seem quite useless around camp.

Brick: Great.

Arbiter: Yeah.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I wanted Duran to go tonight but Bowser is a good alternative. Plus it would enforce Lilith's trust in me. Bye bye Bowser you sexist turtle. **

*Duran meets with G-Man and Bowser*

Duran: Kerrigan is going home.

Bowser: Yep.

G-Man: Yeah, I made sure Arbiter and Brick vote against each other.

Duran: Great.

**Duran's Confession: The battle between me and Kerrigan will be over tonight. I will be the winner. True my alliance is not as good at the challenges but if we go on a losing streak we can get rid of Brick, Lilith, and Arbiter.**

G-Man: After Kerrigan who should go home next?

Bowser: Lilith.

G-Man: For the last time. Lilith stays. I think either Brick or Arbiter.

Duran: Doesn't matter which of the two. We also need Lilith in the challenges. Plus we can get her loyalty.

**Bowser's Confession: Females are good for one thing. Being kidnapped. Lilith and Kerrigan don't play that role so I see them as a threat. Krystal wasn't either that is why I picked on her.**

*G-Man meets with Kerrigan*

G-Man: Okay, the plan is set.

Kerrigan: Good. Bowser will not know what hit him.

G-Man: If Brick and Arbiter do vote for each other we can at least get a tie.

**G-Man's Confession: I am just binding my time now. Duran and Kerrigan are going out back to back after Bowser is done. And there is nothing they can do about it…hehe I always wanted to sound arrogant but in seriousness Duran has to go followed by Kerrigan.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 8_

*Snake meets with Bill, Gordon, and Tali*

Snake: It's no question who is going. It's Wrex.

Bill: Ok.

Tali: Ok!

**Bill's Confession: I am really doubting Snake's leadership skills. I gave him until day 6 to see what he does. So far we have no shelter, no fire, no water left. We resorted to drinking radiated water and using rad away after the challenge. Plus we lost three challenges in a row. **

*Gordon and Tali walk off*

Gordon: Snake tonight right?

Tali: Yes. Finally.

Gordon: I hide the pistol so neither of them would use it to kill each other.

Tali: So that's where that went to.

Gordon: Yeah.

**Gordon's Confession: If it all goes to plan then Snake should be the one going home. But I know that Snake has gotten himself out of worse situations than this**

Gordon: What if Snake has the idol?

Tali: You sure he has it?

Gordon: He is very smart. So that might be a possibility.

**Tali's Confession: We suddenly realized that there maybe a hidden immunity idol around camp. Last season it was by the well but we won't search for it until the coast is clear. **

*The tribe packs up and heads out to Tribal Council*

**Snake's Confession: Wrex is going down today and I have a little plan that can guarantee his removal from the game.**

**Wrex's Confession: Well, it's either me or Snake tonight. If I go then Tali has allied with Snake. If he goes then I can assume that Gordon and Tali are in an alliance and playing both sides. **

_Fallout's Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome Fallout Tribe again to Tribal Council. Has voting out Grunt solved anything?

Bill: Nothing at all Jeff. We still don't have a shelter, there is constant fighting, and no fire.

Jeff: Snake what would solve the tribe's problem?

Snake: Taking out Wrex.

Wrex: You were the only one not trying to make fire and not making shelter.

Snake: Every time we build shelter it falls apart and I tried to make fire.

Wrex: Not one of us witnessed you doing it.

Snake: You calling me a liar?

Wrex: Yes I am calling you a liar.

Snake: We will see after you are gone.

Jeff: So is the fighting between you two getting worse?

Wrex: Yeah, much worse. Tonight one of us is going home. Doesn't matter who. If I go home then I don't have to deal with Snake if Snake goes home I don't have to deal with Snake.

Jeff: Gordon do you have anything to say?

*Gordon shakes his head no*

Jeff: Tali, what can be done to improve this tribe?

Tali: Right now, a tribal switch is the only thing that can save this disaster. After today we will be down to four.

Jeff: It is time to vote then. Snake you are up first.

Snake: Before I go up I want to say one thing. First of all every tribe that Wrex has been on loses almost all of its immunity challenges. Second he causes all of the drama.

Wrex: So do you.

Snake: Keep me and I promise to give my leadership position to Gordon.

*Gordon looks surprised*

Jeff: Snake go vote.

*Snake votes*

**Wrecks Tribes**

Snake: What I said is the truth. I don't care if you like it or not.

*Wrex votes*

**Snake**

Wrex: Hopefully this will be the last time I vote for you.

*Gordon votes*

*Tali votes*

*Bill votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* First vote…

**Wrecks the Tribe**

**Snake**

**Snake **

Third person voted out of survivor

**Snake**

*Snake is surprised*

Snake: What! You guys made a huge mistake.

Jeff: Snake give me your torch.

*Snake comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Snake the tribe has spoken.

*Snake's torch gets snuffed*

Snake: I am out of her losers.

Jeff: If what you say is true then the tribe should recover. Head back to camp.

**Snake's Final Words: This sucks. I was doing good but Wrex had to come along and ruin my leadership. Oh well time to eat something and wait for the rest of my tribe to join me. **

_Bioshock's Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome Bioshock Tribe. Please grab a torch and lets get started. So Arbiter, how is camp life?

Arbiter: Camp life is okay. We pulled a boat out and used that as a shelter. So far it's working just fine. The wildlife isn't too bad either.

Jeff: Kerrigan do past relations and grudges still apply here?

Kerrigan: Yes they do. Some in our universe and others from previous games.

Jeff: Like do you have a grudge against?

Kerrigan: Duran. For obvious reasons.

Jeff: Duran are you shocked?

Duran: No, I targeted her in my first season before the switch so I am not surprised she is back wanting blood.

Jeff: Bowser, do you think that divided the tribe at all?

Bowser: I don't know and I don't care.

Lilith: Of course he doesn't care. He is too busy harassing me.

Jeff: Lilith what has he been doing?

Lilith: He put radiated water in my canteen and depantsed me. He is lucky that I don't eat things that talk.

Bowser: Haha, you don't eat intelligent things you mean.

Lilith: No, I don't consider you intelligent. If you were you would have learned from when Krystal kicked your ass. I am twice as tough as her.

Jeff: G-Man, you were in outsider in your first season. Where do you fit in this season?

G-Man: Not good, but not bad. I learned to be more human which gives me a better advantage this time.

Jeff: Brick, last season you got eliminated at this point. Do you feel safe?

Brick: Yeah, this time I haven't really fought with anybody.

Arbiter: You fought with me.

Brick: It was a warning.

Arbiter: Did not seem like it.

Jeff: It is time to vote. G-Man you are up first.

*G-Man votes*

*Kerrigan votes*

**Bowser**

Kerrigan: This is against you and Duran. Stop picking on my allies.

*Duran votes*

**Kerrigan**

Duran: Last time your own ally took you out. This time it will be me.

*Lilith votes*

**Bowser**

Lilith: You better not stay because I am sick of you. Props to Krystal for putting up with you for 37 days.

*Arbiter votes*

*Bowser votes*

**Kerrigan**

Bowser: Goodbye.

*Brick votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote

**Kerrigan**

**Bowser**

**Bowser**

**Kerrigan**

Two votes Bowser two votes Kerrigan

**Bowser**

Fourth person voted out of Survivor

**Bowser**

Bowser: Damn it. Very well. I did not come here for the money. I have an army and tons of castles.

*Bowser goes up with his torch*

Jeff: Bowser the tribe has spoken.

*Bowser's torch gets extinguished as Bowser walks away*

Jeff: Well it was an interesting night. Go back to camp.

**Bowser's Final Words: Hehe I had fun these past 8 days. I picked on Lilith and I stole her bag. ***A rock smacks against Bowser's head as he falls over* **Ow! Okay okay I'll give it back!**

Next Time on Survivor- On Fallout Tribe Wrex exposes Tali's and Gordon's alliance. But is it too late? On Bioshock Tribe tempers flare between Duran and Kerrigan and Brick and Arbiter. On Starcraft Tribe Hunter starts pulling pranks on Ashley.


	4. Chapter 4

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 4 **Holy *beep* I just killed a guy!**

Last time on Survivor…Jim and Jericho had their alliances make a true and targeted Ashley and Charger. On Bioshock Tribe Bowser continues to annoy Lilith while G-Man played both sides. On Fallout Tribe Wrex and Snake fought as Tali and Gordon were secretly controlling the tribe. At immunity Jeff revealed that it was going to be a double Tribal Council. Fallout tribe and Bioshock Tribe lost as Snake went home in a 4-1 votes while Bowser went home in a 5-2 vote. 17 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Bioshock Tribe Night 8_

Lilith: Yes, yes! He's gone.

Kerrigan: Glad you are happy.

**Lilith's Confession: Bowser was voted out of Tribal Council and I could not be happier! I mean the jackass kept pulling so many immature pranks on me I just could not stand by and let him get away with it. **

Duran: G-Man you traitor.

G-Man: What?

Duran: You said that we had this vote.

G-Man: I don't know what you are talking about.

Duran: You very well know what the hell I am talking about.

**Duran's Confession: G-Man betrayed me last night. If I loss Bowser it was fine but then when Kerrigan only had two votes against her instead of three I knew that G-Man is a backstabbing double agent. **

Duran: If I go down. So will you.

G-Man: Bring it on Duran.

**G-Man's Confession: Duran was a little angry at me. But he finally woke up and saw the ashes of his situation. Duran is next followed by Kerrigan.**

_Starcraft Tribe Day 9_

*Charger as Ashley were in the shelter as the other 5 members talked*

Charger: Charger thinks that we are on the outside.

Ashley: They are just fighting over Paschal.

Charger: No, Charger knows we are on outside. Charger thinks we should ally.

Ashley: I am not allying with you.

Charger: Charger thinks you are making a big mistake. Charger thinks counter alliance could work. Chargers knows switch will happen soon. Charger wants new people to work with us and we can get control of tribe.

Ashley: Not happening.

**Charger's Confession: Charger thinks Ashley doesn't need a hug anymore. Ashley needs to get smart or Charger doomed. Charger doesn't want to go home. **

Charger: Please Ashley. We can be powerful.

Ashley: No!

**Ashley's Confession: Me allying with a Zombie? Hell no. I know my alliance has my back. I know that Charger is trying to separate me from my alliance. How dumb does he think I am?**

*Charger goes crying to Hunter*

Charger: Hunter! Ashley is being mean to me!

Hunter: There there Charger. It's okay. I can get her back for you.

Charger: Yay!

**Charger's Confession: Hunter is my friend. But I also know how to use Hunter to get revenge. Charger learned some tricks during Charger's season. Charger not as nice as people think.**

*While Ashley was laying in the shelter Hunter took her shoes and puts bloatfly guts in it and puts them back*

**Hunter's Confession: I am a prankster but I also know what pranks are harmless and what are not. I would never give people radiated water or totally humiliate them. Just little pranks like hiding their things or putting bloatfly guts in their shoes. This is for Ashley mistreating us zombies. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 9_

*G-Man is sitting on a rock looking over the horizon*

Kerrigan: What are you doing?

G-Man: Trying to see why humans like to look at the horizon. I am getting a surreal effect from it.

Kerrigan: Let me tell you something. Being human sucked. I was it once. So full of ignorance, weakness, emotion, and everyone telling me what to do.

G-Man: But that is what makes human's special. Sometimes I would like not to know some things. Have a fear of something. Laugh, cry, be angry.

Kerrigan: Yeah, but I was betrayed. That hurt me the most before the Zerg infested me.

G-Man: Jim never gave up looking for you. He wanted to rescue you.

Kerrigan: He wants me voted out.

G-Man: But he and Tychus would be a great asset to us.

Kerrigan: He would. Maybe we can use him.

G-Man: Great.

**G-Man's Confession: I had a heart to heart talk with Kerrigan. I was thinking ahead for the future and Jim and Tychus would be perfect for our alliance. Given that they are still in it. Or even Kerrigan is still in. **

**Kerrigan's Confession: I think the person I trust the most in this tribe is G-Man. He is very strange but at the same time he can be truthful to people. I just hope he doesn't betray me like Mengsk did. **

*Duran walks by*

Duran: Kerrigan, you know G-Man is looking to get you out.

Kerrigan: That is not true. Is it?

G-Man: I lied to your face Duran and you ate it up.

Duran: If he lied to me then he is lying to you Kerrigan.

Kerrigan: Your alliance is dead you idiot. Just accept it.

Duran: You will be next after me. G-Man is running this tribe not you.

G-Man: I am just helping Kerrigan. I am probably the bottom of the totem pole.

Kerrigan: You are 3rd actually.

G-Man: Really?

Kerrigan: Yeah.

Duran: Then who is after me.

Kerrigan: Don't concern yourself Duran.

**Duran's Confession: Kerrigan needs to get off her high horse and realize that G-Man is playing her. If Thrall did not switch in my season G-Man would have made it to the final 3. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 9_

*Wrex pulls Bill aside*

Wrex: We need to ally.

Bill: I thought you hated my alliance?

Wrex: I like you. I just hated Snake.

Bill: I thought you had Tali?

Wrex: He are Gordon are in a secret alliance and you might be next.

Bill: Oh crap.

Wrex: Yeah.

**Wrex's Confession: I know Tali's game. She flipped a lot and got to the final 3. Smart girl but I love a good fight and she will get the full force of a Krogan strategist. **

Bill: So Gordon or Tali?

Wrex: Tali. We need to keep the tribe strong. It stinks that there is only four of us left.

Bill: I know.

**Bill's Confession: Wrex pulled me aside and told me that Tali and Gordon are targeting me. I have no choice but to join Wrex's alliance. **

Bill: So, I guess we will go to a tiebreaker between me and Tali?

Wrex: No, I have a better plan.

Bill: What is that?

Wrex: We will try to split their votes.

Bill: Genius.

Wrex: Just pretend we hate each other.

Bill: Umm they are coming this way.

*Tali and Gordon walk by*

Wrex: Bill you know that you suck up to Snake!

Bill: You won one round but Gordon and Tali are with me!

Wrex: That is a damn lie! Your ass is being voted out next!

Bill: No, yours is!

*Tali and Gordon watch*

Tali: Looks like they hate each other.

Gordon: Yep.

**Tali's Confession: I feel safer now that Bill and Wrex are fighting. I wonder what made them so angry? Hmm, maybe we can find out later.**

**Wrex's Confession: I came up with a brilliant plan for me and Bill to start fighting whenever Tali and Gordon are nearby. We just need to keep the plan going until Tribal Council. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 9_

*Jim and Tychus were out hunting*

Jim: I have something in my sights.

Tychus: What is it?

Jim: Looks like a two headed cow.

Tychus: I want to see!

*Tychus takes the gun*

Tychus: Well I'll be damned.

**Tychus's Confession: Me and Jim were out hunting and suddenly we spot this cow with two heads and it was red. Damn, I never seen anything like it. **

*Jim lines up a shot but a scream made him miss as the Brahmin runs away*

Jim: Damn.

Tychus: What was that?

*They run back to camp to find a very angry Ashley being held back by Jericho and Paschal*

Ashley: I am going to kill that bastard!

Jericho: Calm the *beep* down!

Paschal: Ashley, don't going killing things.

Jim: What happened?

**Jim's Confession: We got back to camp to find Ashley looking to kill Hunter. At first I was wondering what happened but then again with Ashley's hatred towards Zombies. It could have been Hunter just passing by. **

Ashley: Hunter put bloatfly guts in my shoe!

Paschal: Hunter did you do that?

Hunter: Yep.

Paschal: Why?

Hunter: Ashley, hurt Charger's feelings so this was revenge against her. It was a harmless joke. It can be washed out easily.

Jim: Is that it? Ashley I know that you are angry but it wasn't major.

Jericho: He does this a lot Ashley. It could have been worse.

Ashley: *Beep* you Hunter!

**Ashley's Confession: That joke was not funny. My shoes smell like bloatfly…which makes it smell better seeing how none of us has taken a shower in 9 days but it was icky. Still Hunter, you are going down.**

Jim: Okay, Ashley first of all you have been mistreating the zombies. This was bound to happen. Second, this is Hunter he pulls pranks. Third you smell better.

Ashley: Hey!

Jim: Hunter, no more pranking Ashley.

Hunter: First and only time.

**Hunter's Confession: This was revenge nothing more. Ashley needs to change her attitude about us. **

Jim: And you two just caused us to lose 500 pounds worth of steaks.

Jericho: Damn it!

**Paschal's Confession: I swear I am the only sane guy in this tribe. But it keeps things interesting to be in a crazy tribe. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 9_

*Lilith, Brick, and Arbiter were working on the shelter trying to fix it up*

Lilith: That little windstorm almost took the roof off.

Arbiter: We needed some nails instead of fists.

Brick: What?

Arbiter: We just needed nails.

Brick: Are you dissing my ability.

Arbiter: No, but punching metal into metal is foolish.

Brick: Watch your mouth.

Lilith: Oh god not again.

Arbiter: You don't scare me. I fought bigger things than you.

Brick: I fought bigger things than me as well.

**Arbiter's Confession: I am not standing by as Brick insults me. I am standing up for myself from now on. His intimidation tactics do not work on something that fought the Gravemind. **

Brick: You head looks like ET!

Arbiter: You've been taking way to many steroids.

Brick: Wait I meant ET's bitch.

Arbiter: You are all muscle and no brains.

Lilith: Screw this I am out of here.

**Brick's Confession: Arbiter is going down! He tries to flirt with Lilith and he meets my fists! Since I can't use them I will use my brain to insult him.**

*G-Man and Kerrgian goes up to Lilith to see what the fighting is about*

Kerrigan: What the hell is going on?

Lilith: Those two guys are fighting again.

G-Man: They are both interesting in you.

Lilith: What! *Lilith looks surprised*

Kerrigan: It's true.

G-Man: Brick and Arbiter likes you a lot.

Lilith: Arbiter never made a move on me.

G-Man: He's shy.

**Lilith's Confession: *sighs* Seriously. I am not interested in a boyfriend. Not yet anyways. I don't want to be the ditzy girl that latches onto a guy. I want to be the strong girl who can overcome obstacles without needing a male to lead. **

**Kerrigan's Confession: It's no secret that Brick is in love with Kerrigan but me and G-Man came up with the lie about Arbiter loving her. Got to weaken them a little more. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 9_

*Gordon and Tali are by themselves*

Gordon: So that's how I managed to save a few dozen rebels and took down a Strider.

Tali: Wow that sounded really heroic!

Gordon: Yeah, what did you do?

Tali: I was part of them crew that saved the Citadel from a Reaper.

Gordon: Whoa!

**Tali's Confession: It's not often Gordon talks but we've been going out more and more away from camp and just talking. He's pretty cute….umm my suit suddenly got a little hot. Umm hold on. **

Gordon: Yeah, after a normal day I became this guy who is struggling to stay alive. Well first I was suppose to head to the surface.

Tali: What happened to the scientists?

Gordon: well I kind of forgot about them.

Tali: Seriously?

**Gordon's Confession: I like Tali a lot. Me and her are both really smart. Such a shame she is in that suit. I would love to see what she looks like under that suit. **

Tali: Ok, so what are we going to do with Wrex and Bill?

Gordon: Not sure. But I know they are going to vote for each other with the fighting.

Tali: Yeah, I gathered that since they are pretty much at each other's throats.

Gordon: Neither of them are playing a smart game.

**Tali's Confession: Wrex and Bill both hate each other which is good news for us. If we can be sure they are voting for each other we may have to have some fun and have them face off in a tie breaker. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 10_

*Jim, Tychus, Jericho, and Paschal are out hunting*

Jim: Ok, this is where I saw that cow thing yesterday.

Jericho: I believe you.

**Jim's Confession: Right now we've been living on rations which are almost gone so we need some real meat in us. The cow thing would be perfect. **

Jericho: I don't see it.

Paschal: Me either.

Tychus: Hmm.

Raider: Hey!

Jericho: Oh *beep*

Raider: Looks like we found some victims to rob.

**Jericho's Confession: One thing that I paid attention to was the threat of raiders. The producers would not interfere. Yeah, real nice you *beep*s. Put us in danger. There we three of them as well.**

Raider: That is a nice Sniper Rifle. Hand it over tubby.

Tychus: Don't call me tubby.

Raider: I said hand it over. *the raider takes out a gun*

**Paschal's Confession: At first I thought these guys were just kidding. But when he drew a pistol I was like. Holy heck! That's a gun!**

Charger! RAWR!

*Charger comes in and smacks into one of the raiders*

Raider: What the *beep*!

Jim: Get them!

*Jim punches the raider with a gun while Tychus and Jericho attack the other one. Jim takes the gun and shoots the raider in the head*

Jim: Oh *beep*

Jericho: Hehe nice.

**Jim's Confession: Holy *beep* I just killed a guy! Seriously these guys were about to kill us so I took the guy's pistol and tried to wound his arm but I ended up shooting him in the head.**

*The other raider ran off*

Paschal: You just killed a man.

Tychus: It's not against the rules to kill Raiders, Feral Ghouls, and Super Mutants. That is why they gave us these guns.

**Tychus's Confession: This is why we stick together. I am not sure where Charger came from but he distracted them for a second and we kicked their asses!**

_Bioshock Tribe Day 10_

*Duran is off alone by the lake as he tosses tin cans into it when G-Man walks up to him*

**Duran's Confession: I am alone on this tribe. I wanted to play the evil mastermind this time but I got schooled even before the game began. **

G-Man: Hi.

Duran: What do you want?

G-Man: Just so you know I am still on your side.

Duran: You backstabbed me.

G-Man: Only because I did not have the votes. This time I do.

Duran: How do you know?

G-Man: Arbiter and Brick are one step from killing each other, Lilith is annoyed with both of them leaving Kerrigan vulnerable.

Duran: Interesting. We can easily take care of Kerrigan.

G-Man: There maybe a tie vote.

Duran: It's better than nothing.

**G-Man's Confession: In the first season Duran was calling the shots and I was hoping he would not vote me out. Now, I am in control with him eating out of my hand. This is great. Hehehe….that was my first real laugh. **

**Duran's Confession: I owe G-Man a lot if he saves me. I mean he let an ally down but he get three people to hate each other. I love it.**

*Lilith is watching the conversation from a distance*

Lilith: Interesting.

**Lilith's Confession: G-Man and Duran are working together. I could tell Kerrigan or I can bind my time and how this plays out. I have their plans and I can easily foil it now. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 10_

*Bill goes up to Tali*

Bill: Listen, I need your guys help to take out Wrex. He's driving me insane.

Tali: He is our strongest member.

Bill: True but he has caused so much drama. Have I caused any drama until recently.

Tali: No, you have been pretty nice.

Bill: Please, just at least give me a chance. I would even accept a tie vote and face him off in a tie breaker.

Tali: I will talk to Gordon about it.

**Bill's Confession: This is such a great plan. Make the lead alliance split their votes. It's kind of funny that Tali and Gordon and the two smartest people in the tribe and they are getting out smarted by the two outsiders.**

*Wrex talks with Gordon*

Wrex: My problem is Bill. He is weak. Too weak to go on. If we need to turn this tribe around we need you, Tali, and Me.

Gordon: So, what if we are targeting you?

Wrex: If there is at least a tie I would be happy even if I lose the tie breaker.

Gordon: Hmm interesting.

Wrex: If I survive I will be loyal to you guys 100%.

**Wrex's Confession: I am hoping Gordon and Tali will split there votes or else me or Bill could be in some deep *beep* next time this tribe loses. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 11_

Jeff: Come on in guys! Snake and Bowser voted out of the last Tribal Council. Today's challenge is one that we haven't used since the first season. In this pool of clean water are six floating platforms stuck under boards. Two for each team. One person will go down with a crowbar and try to get them up. First team with their members across the pool wins immunity and reward. The reward is luxury items. Last place team goes to Tribal Council tonight. Starcraft Tribe you are sitting out three members.

Jericho: Me, Ashley, and Jim.

Jeff: Bioshock you are sitting out two members?

Kerrigan: Duran and Arbiter.

Jeff: Ok, and who will be the people diving down?

Hunter: Me.

*Gordon raises his hand*

Brick: Me.

Jeff: Okay, divers take their places…for immunity and reward. Survivors ready…go!

*Hunter, Gordon, and Brick dive down*

Jeff: All three are diving down.

*Brick and Gordon removes a plank then surface*

Jeff: Brick and Gordon has removed a plank.

*Brick and Gordon go back down and remove another plan*

Jeff: Hunter is falling behind.

*Hunter finally gets a plank off as Gordon and Brick get their first platform up*

Jeff: Gordon and Brick just needs one more platform up.

*Hunter removes another plank*

Jeff: Hunter not coming up for air gets the first platform up.

*Gordon and Brick catches their breaths and go back down*

Jeff: It's an even game right now.

*Brick pulls up another plank and goes up for air as Gordon struggles a bit*

Jeff: Brick has the third plank up!

*Hunter and Gordon gets their third plank up as Brick dives back down*

Jeff: Brick is heading down*

*Hunter and Gordon remove their third plank*

Jeff: Lucky for Hunter that he doesn't need to breath.

*Brick removes the last plank*

Jeff: Bioshock's final platform is up!

*Kerrigan, Lilith, and G-Man starts to cross the pool as Hunter and Gordon remove the last plank*

Jeff: Starcraft and Fallout can now cross!

*Charger runs across the platforms and finishes just as Kerrigan, Lilith, and G-Man finish*

Jeff: Bioshock wins reward and immunity!

*Wrex jumps from platform to the end of the pool as Bill struggles*

Tali: Don't give up Bill!

*Tychus picks Paschal up and carries him to the end*

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe wins immunity!

Bill: Damn.

Jeff: Bioshock Tribe you get luxury items and Fallout Tribe. Yet, again I will see you at Tribal Council tonight.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 11_

*The tribe came back*

Kerrigan: Yes! We finally beat Starcraft Tribe!

Lilith: Brick you kicked ass!

Brick: Hehe thanks!

**Lilith's Confession: So after 11 days we finally got 1****st**** place in a challenge. And we won luxury items. Due to the danger here we are allowed to bring weapons. I brought my SMG which can deal fire damage. Brick brought his spiked knuckles. Arbiter has his energy sword. G-Man brought a picture of his family. And Kerrigan brought something she remembers when she was human. Also Duran brought his sniper rifle.**

Lilith: Kerrigan what is that?

Kerrigan: Something I had with me the day that I got captured and infested.

Lilith: What is it?

Kerrigan: A picture of me and Jim.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I had a crush on Jim…well he had a crush on me too but he was the only person left who I had some feelings for. I remember the first thought I read in his mind. He thought I had a nice ass.**

*Duran goes up to G-Man*

Duran: What is that a picture of.

G-Man: My wife.

Duran: You have a wife?

G-Man: Yep

*G-Man shows Duran*

Duran: Is that a tentacle monster!

G-Man: I found it in my briefcase. I kind of married it.

**Duran's Confession: Okay, G-Man has now officially creeped me out. Seriously marrying a tentacle monster is the LAST thing I would expect him to love. I need to go repress some memories and thoughts now. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 11_

*The tribe came back to camp*

Wrex: Bill you totally *beep*ed up!

Bill: I am sorry.  
Wrex: Your ass is going next!

Bill: Watch it Krogan. Your attitude will be the end of you!

Tali: You two calm down.

Wrex: Fine

Bill: Thank you.

Wrex: Shut up!

*Tali and Gordon go off alone*

Bill: I hope this plans works.

Wrex: Me too.

**Bill's Confession: I feel that I am the most endanger if our plan doesn't work. During the challenge I could not get to the other side fast enough. So hopefully our plan will work. **

*Gordon and Tali meet outside of camp*

Gordon: Should we split our votes?

Tali: I have a bad feeling but I think we should. They are two steps away from killing each other.

Gordon: True.

**Tali's Confession: We are going to split our votes unless we see a hint in tribal council that shows that something is not right. **

Gordon: Well lets get back to camp.

**Gordon's Confession: Tonight's Tribal Council will reduce us to three members. I am really hoping for a tribal switch after this if not then we maybe the first tribal to lose every member before the merge. **

*The tribe gathers their stuff and heads to tribal council*

**Wrex's Confession: If this plan fails then we lose Bill. If it secedes then this would be the greatest plan ever. **

_Tribal Council #4_

Jeff: Welcome again Fallout Tribe. So I will ask again. Is there a shelter?

Wrex: No, there is still arguing and fighting.

Jeff: Still?

Wrex: Yes, Bill is being like Snake 2.0.

Bill: Hey! You are the one that starts all the fights.

Jeff: Ok, how did this start?

Bill: I guess it was tension built over time but when Wrex rubbed his victory in my face I got a little defensive.

Wrex: You were saying that it should be me!

Bill: Well every tribe you have been on lost most of their immunity challenges. How many immunities have you won? Nothing. Zip. Zero.

Wrex: I could crush you!

Jeff: Tali, what can make Fallout Tribe comeback?

Tali: Tribal Switch. This Tribe is dying and we all know it. We can't do anything right.

Jeff: Gordon…never mind you never say anything anyways.

*Gordon looks offended*

Jeff: So Wrex who are you voting for?

Wrex: Bill because he is the weakest.

Jeff: Bill?

Bill: Wrex because he starts all of the drama.

Jeff: Tali?

Tali: Whoever hurts the tribe more.

Jeff: Ok, it is time to vote. Gordon you are up first.

*Gordon votes*

*vote hidden*

Gordon: We are better off without you. Sorry.

*Wrex votes*

**Tali**

Wrex: Consider this payback for taking out Grunt.

*Tali votes*

*vote hidden*

Tali: I had no choice.

*Bill votes*

**Tally**

Bill: Nice girl but we need Gordon more.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *he gets the urn* First vote

**Bill**

**Wrex**

**Tali**

Tali: What!

Fifth Person voted out of Survivor

**Tally**

Wrex: Yes!

Bill: Good plan Wrex.

Tali: You two got us.

*Tali walks up with her torch*

Jeff: Tali the tribe has spoken. *Tali's torch gets snuffed as Tali walks away*

Jeff: I have to admit that this was a great blindside. You won't be heading back to camp. You will be going to the other tribes.

Bill: Huh!

Wrex: Yes!

Jeff: You guys can choose where you want to go. 1 can go to Starcraft Tribe and the other 2 can go to Bioshock.

Bill: Me and Wrex can go to Bioshock Tribe.

Jeff: Ok, head out.

**Tali's Final Words: Well I have to admit that was a really good act by Bill and Wrex. I wish them luck as well. I am glad to be here again and I had a lot of fun.**

Next Time on Survivor: Both tribes are surprised to the new tribe mates and are even more surprised when a double tribal council happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 5 **there is difference of knowing and not knowing**

Last time on Survivor. Wrex and Bill hatched a plan to get Gordon and Tali to split their votes by fighting all the time. On Starcraft Tribe Hunter played a prank on Ashley and Raiders tried to rob Jim, Tychus, and Jericho but they fought them off with the help of Charger. On Bioshock Tribe Brick and Arbiter went at it as G-Man played Kerrigan and Duran against each other more. Fallout lost immunity again and Wrex's and Bill's plan worked as Tali was sent home in a 2-1-1 vote. Then as a twist Fallout Tribe was dissolved as Wrex and Bill went to Bioshock and Gordon went to Starcraft Tribe. 16 are left who will be voted out next?

_Bioshock Tribe Night 11_

*Wrex and Bill gets to camp*

Wrex: You guys got two extra tribe member!

Bill: I think they are asleep.

*Kerrigan appears behind them*

Kerrigan: I don't sleep.

Bill: Ahh where did you come from?

Kerrigan: I heard you guys from a distance.

**Wrex's Confession: Right now me and Bill are the outsiders of the tribe. We just got here and know nothing. I think that if we lose us two will be the next two to go. **

Kerrigan: Ok, let me give you two some good news.

Bill: What?

Kerrigan: You two are safe this round. I need to take down Duran.

Wrex: Isn't he suppose to be nice?

Kerrigan: He came into the UED as a trustworthy outsider and got the Admiral to go after his second in command. He can easily manipulate us here.

Bill: Aren't you evil?

Kerrigan: I admit it but there is difference of knowing and not knowing.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I wanted to be the first to swoop in and grab the two new guys. I am hoping Duran does not get either one. It's a good twist I can use since only Lilith I trust 100% to vote with me. G-Man has been hanging out with Duran way to much and Brick and Arbiter will vote for each other. **

Lilith: Hello Wrex and Bill.

Bill: Hello Lilith.

Lilith: Welcome to our tribe.

Wrex: Great to be here.

**Bill's Confession: This tribe is more divided than me and Wrex thought. I think that if we play it smart we can make it into the merge. We just need to pick a side now.**

_Starcraft Tribe Day 12_

*Hunter and Jericho woke up early and spotted an 8th member in the shelter*

Jericho: What the hell?

Hunter: Gordon is here?

**Jericho's Confession: I woke up early to get some chores done and in the shelter is Gordon Freeman. The dude came from no where and laid down to sleep. **

Jericho: We may have a problem.

Hunter: Why?

Jericho: Didn't you see the first season?

Hunter: I vaguely remember it.

Jericho: Gordon was in an alliance with Jim. If Jim, Tychus, Ashley, and Gordon get back together they could really *beep* us over.

Hunter: Oh crap.

**Hunter's Confession: Last night we were dead set on taking out Ashley since no matter what we have the numbers 4-3 but now Gordon is here and it's 4-4 instead so either there will be a tiebreaker or the purple rock.**

Jericho: They maybe still with us.

Hunter: Yeah, Ashley is still being a bitch to me and Charger.

Jericho: But we have to keep one eye on them all.

Hunter: I could take out my eye and place it facing them.

Jericho: That is just creepy.

**Jericho's Confession: Me and Hunter decided to keep an eye on Gordon and see what he does. We don't want to go to Tribal Council and get blindsided by some BS vote just because they want power…well we all want power but we had a deal and I hope they stick to it. **

*Jim wakes up*

Jim: Gordon? When did you get here?

*Gordon shrugs*

Jim: It's better awhile since I have seen you.

Tychus: Since season 1.

**Jim's Confession: With Gordon joining us we can be a stronger tribe now. I mean the only weak one here is Paschal but even he brings strength to this tribe. **

Paschal: Hey Gordon.

*Gordon waves*

Paschal: So which universe are you from.

*Gordon stares*

Paschal: Umm okay.

Ashley: He doesn't talk.

Gordon: Not true.

Ashley: Damn he does talk.

**Paschal's Confession: These people are just weird. Gordon doesn't talk but he is strong despite he looks kind of like a scientist. Not sure what he does since he only said two words since he got up.**

Ashley: Paschal you need to join us.

Paschal: Why?

Ashley: Because the zombies are planning on taking you out.

Charger: Charger is next to you.

Hunter: I can hear you.

Ashley: Shut up.

Paschal: Maybe you should change you attitude.

Ashley: You don't know what I have been through!

Paschal: What? That you joined a crew, saw your troops die, and joined a commander and saw him die?

Ashley: Umm yes.

Hunter: I lost way more than you. You still are human. Something I crave to be.

Ashley: You aren't any more.

Hunter: Bitch.

Ashley: Zombie.

Hunter: Thank you.

**Ashley's Confession: With Gordon here we can hope to at least tie the votes now. I know Gordon fought zombies before so he might join me and taking out Hunter and Charger. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 12_

*In the morning Duran grabbed Wrex, Bill, and G-Man*

Duran: Ok, here is our plan. We need to take out Kerrigan. With at least Brick voting for Arbiter us four can have a chance of taking back this tribe.

Wrex: How far are you planning on taking us?

Duran: Final 4.

Bill: Should we really believe that?  
Duran: I was trustworthy in my season.

Wrex: Only because you had a huge target since the switch on your back.

Duran: Well Kerrigan has Lilith and Arbiter.

G-Man: I suggest we cut the head off the chicken and take out Kerrigan. She is getting way to strong. If she gets to the merge then she could win immunity a lot and even have the hidden immunity idol.

**Duran's Confession: Having Wrex and Bill here is a blessing for me. With those two we can take out Kerrigan once and for all. Once Kerrigan is gone we can take out Brick and Arbiter then Lilith. **

*Duran leaves*

G-Man: How about a counter proposal.

Bill: Yeah?

G-Man: We take out Kerrigan and Duran.

Bill: Why?

G-Man: Both are very dangerous if either gets to the merge they can easily use everyone like puppets.

Wrex: Ok, we will go with your plan.

**G-Man's Confession: Wrex and Bill being added to this tribe can make my plan easier. They will always be the outsiders and they need my help or else they will be next.**

*G-Man leaves*

Bill: Which of the three should we stick with?

Wrex: Hehe I have an idea. Why not get Duran, Kerrigan, and G-Man to go against each other.

**Bill's Confession: Me and Wrex came up with this brilliant idea of getting all three against each other. So far Duran and Kerrigan are against each other but G-Man is playing both sides. If we expose G-Man this tribe according to Wrex with be the biggest cluster*beep* ever!**

*Lilith and Kerrigan were together*

Lilith: We need to find some way to get Brick and Arbiter to stop fighting.

Kerrigan: Why not talk to them.

Lilith: I tried. My cries fall on deaf ears.

Kerrigan: For once I am worried about the vote. If we lose.

**Lilith's Confession: For the last few days Brick and Arbiter fought and fought and fought. I know Arbiter is not attracted to me but Brick seems to have gotten into cave man mode and thinks I am his girlfriend. It's very annoying. **

Kerrigan: If I go home you are probably next.

Lilith: Yeah. I have an idea.

*Brick and Arbiter are by the fire fighting*

Brick: You need to have it boil for only 5 minutes.

Arbiter: 10 minutes is desirable.

Brick: No it's not!

Arbiter: Yes it is!

*Lilith runs up and uses her shockwave to blast them away*

Lilith: ENOUGH!

**Brick's Confession: Ow! I was fighting with Arbiter one minute and the next I am across the camp.**

**Arbiter's Confession: I really need to stop fighting and start playing. The blast did hurt but I will be alright and it knocked some sense into me. I need to vote with Lilith and keep myself away from Brick. **

*Kerrigan walks over*

Kerrigan: Nice.

Lilith: Thanks.

Kerrigan: I have a great plan.

Lilith: What is it?

Kerrigan: Brick seems to be thinking with his pants.

Lilith: Yes?

Kerrigan: Play a flirt and get him on your side as well as Bill.

Lilith: I am no slut.

Kerrigan: Us two can have control over the tribe. Think about it. Us two are the only women besides Ashley here. We can control the men with our sexuality.

Lilith: I will think about it.

**Kerrigan's Confession: Lilith is a strong player but she is not a true leader here. She is one of those people that picks an alliance and contributes. I think I can teach her some tricks and get her to trust me more and then when the time is right I will take her out. **

*Duran was watching nearby*

**Duran's Confession: Slowly but surely Kerrigan is taking over this tribe and she is using Lilith. Kerrigan is a plague and if I do not stop her she could easily get to the final 3 and win. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 12_

*Ashley goes and talks with Gordon*

Ashley: I know you attack zombies so I was wondering if you could team up with me and convince the rest to take out Hunter and Charger?

Gordon: Well to be honest I haven't thought of the vote yet.

Ashley: Yeah but those two are nothing but trouble.

Gordon: They are strong…

**Gordon's Confession: I think Ashley needs to rethink her strategy. I had my fair share of fights against zombies but they were headcrabs. Not the living dead who can speak and help us. **

Ashley: But dangerous.

Gordon: Listen, I rather go after the weak than the strong.

Ashley: Fine!

**Ashley's Confession: I feel like my voice goes onto deaf ears here. No body listens to me. My only hope is to find the hidden immunity idol. **

*Ashley starts to look around camp for the hidden immunity idol. Jericho and Hunter takes notice*

Hunter: She is looking for the idol.

Jericho: No duh.

**Hunter's Confession: Ashley was looking around for the idol today and me and Jericho decided to keep an eye on her. I know that if she finds it I am going home. **

Hunter: Tell Jim and Tychus about her.

Jericho: Got it.

*Hunter goes over to Ashley*

Ashley: Leave me alone.

Hunter: Why?

Ashley: Because I said so.

Hunter: Why?

Ashley: Because you stink.

Hunter: Why?

Ashley: Arrrgghh!

Hunter: Why?

**Ashley's Confession: It's *beep*ing hard to find an idol when a zombie is following you. He's like a *beep*ing dog that won't leave me alone. **

*Jericho goes over to Jim*

Jericho: Just so you know. Ashley might have the hidden immunity idol.

Jim: Really?

Jericho: Yeah, I have a feeling that she might take out someone strong.

Jim: Thanks for telling me.

Jericho: No problem

**Jericho's Confession: I don't want any chance for a tie if we ever go to tribal council. If I can get Jim to vote out Ashley we take away the cancer and we become stronger. **

**Jim's Confession: The problem with Jericho is that I can't read him. I am not sure if he is lying or not. But I am more inclined to believe him than Ashley. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 12_

*Duran pulls Lilith over*

Duran: You have to vote out Kerrigan.

Lilith: No.

Duran: She will backstab you.

Lilith: I know.

Duran: What!

Lilith: I know she will but I plan on taking her out.

Duran: What stops me from telling Kerrigan?

Lilith: Oh the fact that Kerrigan won't believe anything you say.

Duran: I am on the chopping block.

Lilith: So? The fact is that Kerrigan is trying to play me and I am trying to play her.

**Duran's Confession: This tribe must have bricks in their heads or something. No one is budging from Kerrigan's original alliance but I am not done yet. Wrex and Bill could have my back.**

*Duran leaves and G-Man appears*

**G-Man's Confession: Duran is a fool. He is just making a bigger target on himself. Me on the other hand stays in the shadows slowly manipulating the pieces on the chess board and makes one but deadly strike at the right place and the right time. That would make all the difference in the game. **

G-Man: I know you want both Kerrigan and Duran gone.

Lilith: Yes but Kerrigan later.

G-Man: We can make a two person alliance. Our brains can rule this tribe.

Lilith: You know I could tell Kerrigan about your tricks.

G-Man: What?

Lilith: She doesn't believe Duran but she believes me.

G-Man: Oh crap.

**Lilith's Confession: I don't know how much power G-Man has in this tribe but it's fun to scare him.** *Lilith giggles*

_Immunity Challenge Day 12_

Jeff: Come on in guys. So today's challenge is for individual immunity. Not tribal because both tribes are going to Tribal Council tonight.

Jericho: You are predictable Jeff!

Jeff: The tribes are competing for reward. The winning tribe will have a feast at Tribal Council and watch the losing tribal council. Today's challenge will be trivia. Each wrong answer will eliminate you. The last person left on each tribe gets individual immunity. The last one last overall wins reward. Ok, line up and let's get started.

*They all line up with paper in their hands*

Jeff: First question, which city are we in?

Paschal: Atlanta?

Tychus: DC

Jim: New York

Jericho: DC

Charger: DC

Hunter: DC

Ashley: Nova Prime?

Gordon: DC

G-Man: DC

Kerrigan: DC

Duran: DC

Lilith: DC

Arbiter: Don't know.

Brick: ME!

Wrex: ?

Bill: DC

Jeff: The answer is DC, Paschal, Jim, Ashley, Arbiter, Brick, Wrex are out. Next question. Which does more damage? Laser or Plasma?

Tychus: Laser

Jericho: Plasma

Charger: Lazer

Hunter: Laser

Gordon: Plasma

G-Man: Plasma

Kerrigan: Laser

Duran: Laser

Lilith: Plasma

Bill: Laser

Jeff: The answer is plasma. Tychus, Charger, Hunter, Kerrigan, Duran, and Bill are out. Next question…which gang did Butch from season 2 belong to?

Jericho: *beep* you Jeff

Gordon: Tunnel Snakes

G-Man: Tunnel Snakes

Lilith: Tunnel rats

Jeff: The answer is Tunnel Snakes. Jericho and Lilith are out.

Jericho: Screw you Jeff.

Jeff: G-Man and Gordon wins immunity. Ok, to determine reward. Where is Jericho from?

Gordon: A dump.

G-Man: Not sure.

Jeff: Gordon wins reward for his tribe.

Jericho: It's Megaton!

Jeff: Same thing.

Jericho: You piece of *beep*. Ah *beep* it I got food.

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe you will go up first followed by Bioshock Tribe. I will see you both tonight.

_Starcraft Tribe Day 12_

*The tribe came back to camp with about an hour until they are suppose to head out. Jericho got his alliance of Hunter, Paschal, and Charger together*

Jericho: Okay we have two choices. We can take out Ashley or we can take out Jim or Tychus.

Paschal: I am not into this backstabbing thing but for my sake I think we should target Jim.

Hunter: I prefer Ashley, I mean with her gone we still have the majority.

Charger: Charger prefers Ashley too!

Jericho: Hmmm

**Jericho's Confession: Right now my alliance has two choices. Take out Ashley and end the fighting or take out Jim and take out a huge threat in this game. Ashley is a bitch but Jim is likeable, cool, and good at challenges. **

Jericho: Then it's settled then. *inaudible* is getting voted out.

**Paschal's Confession: Being the oldest one in this tribe makes me the weakest so that makes a target on my head. So I expecting the other alliance to backstab me and take me out. **

*Jim's alliance meets*

Jim: So Ashley who are we taking out?

Ashley: Hunter.

Jim: But Hunter is strong.

Tychus: I was thinking Paschal.

Jim: Because he is the weakest?

**Tychus's Confession: I like Paschal but he is by far the weakest member of the tribe. With him we kicked butt without him we can kick more butt. Sorry Paschal. **

Ashley: Well who cares I am still voting for Hunter.

Jim: Fine we will vote for Hunter.

Ashley: Good.

**Ashley's Confession: For almost two weeks I had to deal with that stinking Zombie. He plays pranks and is generally unappealing to be around. **

*Ashley walks away*

Jim: I am sick and tired of her.

Tychus: Same here.

Jim: She is hurting more than helping.

Tychus: So should we vote for her or not?

**Jim's Confession: Tonight's vote will be crazy, either Hunter, Me, Tychus, Ashley, or Paschal could go home. I am a little worried since I am doing so well and it would suck to be blindsided. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 12_

*Kerrigan meets with Brick and Arbiter*

Kerrigan: Ok, I am a bit worried about tonight. Duran might have enough votes to take me out. And without me you two are next.

Brick: So?

Kerrigan: *sighs* Just vote for Duran.

Arbiter: Don't worry about me.

Kerrigan: I know. I am more worried about Brick.

Brick: Don't worry about me!

**Arbiter's Confession: Kerrigan is right. We have to set aside our differences and vote as one. Being in the covenant many species worked together. Granted the leaders were misguided but there wasn't many rebels. **

Kerrigan: Just vote for Duran.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I went home due to someone's stupidity once. I do not want that to happen again. Arbiter I don't have to worry about. It's Brick who worries me. **

*Duran meets with Wrex and Bill*

Duran: If you guys want to stay in this game then you have to vote with me.

Wrex: We know.

Bill: So Kerrigan?

Duran: Yeah.

**Duran's Confession: Kerrigan's time in this game is done. I finally have a chance with Bill and Wrex to take control. My first season I was always worried now after this one I should be home free.**

*Duran leaves*

Wrex: Should we go with him?

Bill: We need to think about it.

**Bill's Confession: So far in this tribe me and Wrex are not the targets but in no way are we safe. After Duran is gone the target will move onto us two so we have pick a side in which we feel the safest. **

_Starcraft's Tribal Council._

Jeff: Welcome Starcraft Tribe. Please grab a torch and lets get started. It's been 12 days since you guys have been here. So Paschal, being the only one who is not in a video game how does it feel to be with these people?

Paschal: Well I have a new look on life. So many people throw their lives away and take it for granted. These people make anyone's life look good. I mean I got to know each one of them and I was amazed with their experiences.

Jeff: Jericho how does it feel not to win that challenge?

Jericho: How does it feel when I knocked that bag on your skull in season 2?

Jeff: Umm okay moving on. So Hunter how is camp life?

Hunter: Jericho was a huge help. We have shelter, fire, and rarely any problems.

Ashley: Hmmpphh.

Jeff: Ahsley, you have a problem?

Ashley: Yes, Hunter has caused a bunch of problems for me.

Jeff: Explain.

Ashley: He put bloatfly guts in my shoes, he smells…

Hunter: We all smell. And it's kind of hard to bathe in radiated water.

Ashley: He's unpleasant to be around.

Hunter: Please, I can't have a conversation with you at all.

Ashley: Go eat brains and die.

Hunter: I died once.

Ashley: If you keep talking I will shove a machete into you heart.

Hunter: So? It won't kill me. I took shotgun blasts into the chest.

Jeff: Charger, is this a unified tribe or a divided tribe?

Charger: Charger thinks tribe is divided and united.

Jeff: Umm ok. Jim, I heard you guys got attacks by raiders.

Jim: Yes. I killed a guy. But me, Jericho, Tychus, and Charger fought them off.

Jeff: Tychus were you scared?

Tychus: Hell no. Yeah they had weapons but we were combat trained. They barely put up a fight.

Jeff: Jim, do you feel vulnerable?

Jim: Well I am worried but I feel half of us are vulnerable tonight. It's the first vote and none of us know what the other will do.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Paschal you are up first.

*Paschal votes*

*Tychus votes*

*Jim votes*

*Jericho votes*

*Charger votes*

*Hunter votes*

*Ashley votes*

**Hunter**

Ashley: Get out of here.

*Gordon votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes *He gets the urn* First vote

**Hunter**

**Ashley**

**Ashley**

Ashley: *beep*

**Asslee**

**Asheelyeee?**

Sixth person voted out of Survivor All-Stars

**Ashley**

Ashley: Backstabbers.

*Ashley walks up with her torch*

Jeff: Ashley the tribe has spoken. *Ashley's torch gets snuffed as Ashley walks away*

Jeff: Now you know how the first vote went. In a unanimous vote. Now go ahead and eat your feast of roast beef, bread, potatoes, and beer.

Jericho: YES!

Tychus: Alright beer.

**Ashley's Final Words: Well I never wanted to come here. I hated it the first time and I hated it now. Good thing I wanted voted out. I could not stand my tribe. **

Jeff: Come on in Bioshock Tribe. So, G-Man how did it feel to win immunity?

G-Man: I have little emotions Jeff but I did not need it tonight. Still I never won it in my season so I liked having now.

Jeff: So Lilith how is camp without Bowser.

Lilith: Much more peaceful. I can no longer worry about what I eat and drink now.

Jeff: Kerrigan, is this tribe divided?

Kerrigan: Hopefully not. I know for a fact that I am staying.

Jeff: Why?

Kerrigan: I have five votes for Duran.

Jeff: You sure about that?

Kerrigan: Yes.

*Duran shakes his head no*

Jeff: Duran you disagree.

Duran: I know that I have four votes. So unless we have a ghost member it might be a tie vote tonight.

Jeff: Wrex, how is the new tribe?

Wrex: Pretty good. It's great to sleep under a shelter and to have fire.

Jeff: Bill, do you feel like an outsider?

Bill: Well our position is no good or bad. I am safe tonight for sure and at most the next time.

Jeff: Brick, have you solved the fight between you and Arbiter.

Brick: No, Arbiter is still fighting me.

Jeff: Arbiter what is the problem between you two.

Arbiter: Apparently Brick wants me gone because he thinks I am attracted to Lilith.

Jeff: Are you?

Arbiter: No, I am just a friend.

Lilith: Brick he is a friend and a loyal ally. Stop with the fighting.

Brick: Fine.

Jeff: Duran, what do you add to the tribe?

Duran: I tried to stay low this time but it just put a target on me anyways. I wanted to unite the tribe. Starcraft Tribe is tougher than us and we need good leadership to take them on. If you guys keep me I will lead us with numbers into the merge.

Kerrigan: You were not a good leader. It was Arthas who sucked as a leader.

Duran: You kept him around.

Kerrigan: It was a failed strategy. I am not keeping any Arthas around again.

Jeff: It is time to vote. G-Man you are first.

*G-Man votes*

**Kerrigan**

G-Man: Better to take you out now.

*Kerrigan votes*

**Duran**

Kerrigan: Gaining power is tough. Keeping it is tougher but getting rid of use is one obstacle out of my way.

*Duran votes*

**Kerrigan**

Duran: You almost had me last time. This time is no different.

*Lilith votes*

**Duran**

Lilith: Nice guy but you are in the wrong alliance and a huge threat to my game. Good luck.

*Arbiter votes*

*Brick votes*

**Arbiter**

Brick: I see through your lies and deceptions.

*Wrex votes*

*Bill votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote

**Duran**

**Kerrigan**

**Arbiter**

**Kerrigan**

**Duran**

**Duran**

Seventh Person voted out of survivor…

**Duran**

Duran: Ah hell. Oh well. Can't win them all.

*Duran comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Duran the tribe has spoken. *Duran's torch is snuffed as Duran walks away*

Jeff: This game is always changing and sometimes the vote does not go your way. Both tribes can head back to camp.

**Duran's Final Words: Well I was hoping that Wrex and Bill came to my side but oh well, I had fun and I wish I lasted longer. I never got to act like the villain I wanted to be. Kerrigan took control and now the tribe are full of puppets.**

Voted for Duran: Kerrigan, Lilith, Arbiter, Wrex, Bill

Voted for Kerrigan: Duran, G-Man

Voted for Arbiter: Brick

Next time on Survivor…G-Man and Kerrigan think they have control of the tribe but one member is pulling all the strings. On Starcraft Tribe Hunter and Charger crosses paths with a group of Feral Ghouls. And Wrex takes on a Deathclaw one on one in camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 6 **Never mind it's just an ugly looking human**

Last time on Survivor Wrex, Bill, and Gordon went to their new tribes although they found out that none of them are being targeted. That same day both tribes found out they are going to tribal council. G-Man and Gordon won immunity. At Starcraft Tribe anyone could have gone home but Ashley was the one going home after the tribe united and took her out. At Bioshock Tribe. Duran and Kerrigan were the ones vulnerable and both thought they had the numbers but Duran was the one voted out in a 5-2-1 vote. 13 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Bioshock Tribe Night 12_

Arbiter: Who voted for me?

Kerrigan: And who was that second vote? 

**Arbiter's Confession: At Tribal Council I found out someone voted for me. I know it was Brick. I am disappointed in him. I know he hated me but our alliance could have been taken out due to that.**

Lilith: Isn't it obvious? Brick voted for you Arbiter. And I am thinking that G-Man voted for you Kerrigan.

Kerrigan: Why do you think that?

**Kerrigan's Confession: I know Duran was going to vote for me but I received another vote and I am trying to figure out who it is without falsely accusing someone of doing it. **

Lilith: It can't be me, Arbiter, or Brick. Bill and Wrex are voting together which leaves G-Man who asked me to vote you out.

Kerrigan: That little snitch!

Lilith: He's going next I take it.

Kerrigan: Yeah!

**Lilith's Confession: I find it funny how Kerrigan is this puppet master from season 1, when in fact I am controlling her. I don't want this power to go to my head though. So I should lay low until the merge.**

_Starcraft Tribe Day 13_

*Charger and Hunter are off by themselves hunting*

**Hunter's Confession: It's been a few days since we brought in a successful kill so me and Charger decided to go off and try to get something with the sniper rifle. The tribe is still stuffed after that feast but we need more food for later. **

Hunter: You see anything?

Charger: Charger sees nothing.

Hunter: Okay.

Charger: Hunter? Are you planning on voting me out?

Hunter: Huh?

Charger: Charger is worried. Charger doesn't want to go home.

**Charger's Confession: Charger feels more on the outside because Charger is left out of a lot of strategizing. That worries Charger. **

Hunter: Well, Jim or Gordon is going home next.

Charger: Really?

Hunter: That's what was agreed.

Charger: Charger sees something!

*They turned and saw a group of ghouls*

Hunter: Oh *beep*!

Charger: Hi!

*The ghouls waved back and kept walking*

Hunter: Huh?

**Hunter's Confession: We were warned about Feral Ghouls and that they attack on sight of humans but then I remembered that me and Charger are zombies. Which are like Ghouls so they kept walking.**

Hunter: That was close.

Charger: Charger wasn't worried.

Hunter: Say what happened to that Raider you hit?

Charger: Splat.

*Back at camp Gordon, Tychus, and Jim were repairing the shelter*

Jim: So I was thinking.

Tychus: Yes?

Jim: I am not sure if they will honor their promise to us.

Tychus: So, we should aim for one of them?

Jim: Yes.

Tychus: Which one?

Jim: We are close enough to the merge now so I was thinking Jericho. He is the strongest of them.

Gordon: I was thinking Hunter. Hunter is a huge social and strategic threat. Plus he's using Jericho as a decoy because Jericho is more vocal than him.

Jim:…wow.

**Jim's Confession: Gordon rarely speaks but when he does it's brilliant. We shifted our target from Jericho to Hunter but we may also take out Charger if they are not plotting against us. **

Jim: Right now we are planning a little ahead of ourselves.

Tychus: Yeah, we should wait until we lose.

**Gordon's Confession: The first time I played this game I was quiet and despite having a lot of respect I still got voted out because I did not try until minutes before I was voted out. This time I am not standing around. I will try to be more vocal. **

Tychus: After Hunter then Jericho and Paschal?

Jim: I doubt we will lose more than two immunities.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 13_

*Lilith took Brick away from camp*

Lilith: Brick we need to talk.

Brick: Yes?

Lilith: I know that you are attracted to me.

Brick: I am. Are you going to go on a date with me?

Lilith: No, I know you mean well but I am not attracted to you.

Brick: What!

Lilith: You are a good friend but I am more interested in other things than dating.

Brick: Does that mean you are a lesbian.

Lilith: No, but the stuff with the vault interested me more and I like as few distractions as possible.

Brick: Aww okay.

**Lilith's Confession: I know Kerrigan wanted me to use Brick but I do not do that to people. I don't want to misguide them. I will lie but not use my sexuality and break their hearts when they found out that I am not interested. **

Lilith: Glad we have this talk.

Brick: Me too.

**Brick's Confession: WHaaaaa. Lilith doesn't love me. Whaaaaa. What did I do! Whaaaaaa boooo hooo whaaaaaa. **

*G-Man was at the dock throwing rocks in the lake as Kerrigan walk up and grab him. She then lifted him over the lake*

Kerrigan: Did you vote for me?

G-Man: This lake will give me 2 rads a second. An average human can take 200 rads before they get sick. I can take 10000 rads. Your threats are useless.

Kerrigan: Did you vote for me?

G-Man: No. I am with you 100% but Lilith is plotting against you.

Kerrigan: I doubt that. She's a threat but not a strategic threat.

G-Man: *chuckles* We will see about that.

**G-Man's Confession: Kerrigan needs to know that I do not give in to intimidation. You can threaten to chop off my arm and I will not even flinch. I did vote against her but I will not admit to it. **

Kerrigan: Fine

*Kerrigan drops him on the docks and walks away*

**Kerrigan's Confession: I feel that G-Man is lying to me. He may not look like it but out of everyone here he is smartest…besides me. He will not get away with this. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 13_

Paschal: Tree mail!

Jericho: Really?

Paschal: A reward challenge.

**Paschal's Confession: I need to prove myself now more than ever now. With 7 tribe members and me being the oldest, if I don't pull my weight in challenges I could go home like Ashley. **

Bioshock Tribe Day 13

Arbiter: Something about stomach.

Wrex: A gross food eating challenge I take it.

Bill: Eww.

Arbiter: I've tasted Grunt's food before.

**Arbiter's Confession: I am a little nervous about the challenge today. Gross food could upset my stomach. I know some of my species foods are toxic to humans and the same could be with the human's food. **

_Reward Challenge Day 13_

Jeff: Come on in guys! Welcome to reward. Today's challenge will test your stomach. It will be a one on one competition. Each time someone finishes their food first wins a point for their tribe. First tribe to 4 points wins reward. Do...

Jericho: Yes, yes we all want to know what reward is.

Jeff: Your reward is a trip to rivet city's restaurant. One of the best in the DC area.

Jericho: I knew it will be a *beep*ity reward.

Jeff: Shut up Jericho. Ok first pair up is Hunter and G-Man.

*Hunter and G-Man walk up*

Jeff: You two will be eating Brahmin brains.

G-Man: Ew

Hunter: YES!

Jeff: Go!

*Hunter digs in and eats it all while G-Man doesn't touch it*

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe leads 1-0!

Jeff: Next round is Tychus and Wrex. You will be eating raw Mirlurk eggs…go!

*Both start to eat. Wrex finishes barely finishes first*

Jeff: Bioshock ties it 1-1

Wrex: Yeah! Whoo!

Tychus: Damn.

Jeff: Next two up are Paschal and Lilith. You will be eating radroach feelers…go!

*Lilith and Paschal started to eat.*

Paschal: It's like eating crunchy jerky.

*Lilith manages to finish hers first*

Jeff: Bioshock leads 2-1.

Paschal: Darn.

Jeff: Next up are Jericho and Arbiter. You will be eating bloatfly guts…go!

*Jericho digs in as Arbiter eats his cautiously leaving Jericho to finish first*

Jeff: Baldy ties it up.

Jericho: Hey!

Jeff: Next up is Jim and Brick. You two are eating molerat feet…go!

*Both start to eat fast but Jim finishes first*

Jeff: Jim scores a point. Starcraft Tribe is up 3-2. One more point and they win! Next up is Gordon and Bill. You guys will be eating Squirrel on a stick…go!

*Both take big bite out of the squirrel and minutes latter Gordon finishes his*

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe wins reward!

*Gordon gives thumbs up*

Bill: Crap.

Jeff: Congratulations Starcraft Tribe you can take a couple of choppers to rivet city and enjoy. Bioshock Tribe I have nothing for you.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 13_

*The tribe came back disappointed*

Bill: I am sorry for losing the challenge.

Lilith: It's not your fault.

G-Man: A lot of us screwed up. Me included.

**G-Man's Confession: The two people who did the worst in this challenge was me and Arbiter. I did not have a chance against a zombie and Arbiter looked like a rich person eating a five star meal than someone trying to win a challenge. **

Arbiter: I did not know if that stuff was edible to my species.

Brick: It was. Stop complaining.

Bill: Let's just move on guys.

**Arbiter's Confession: Other than G-Man I was pathetic. I am usually strong in the challenges but today I let myself down. I won't let it happen again though. **

*Brick goes off with Bill and Wrex*

Brick: We need to take out Arbiter.

Wrex: Ok, we are with you. Whatever will save us.

Brick: Excellent.

Bill: Don't worry.

**Bill's Confession: Pretty much me and Wrex are use to people coming up to us and asking us to vote someone out. Kerrigan wanted Duran out, Duran wanted Kerrigan out, G-Man wanted so and so out and now after Duran is out Brick wants Arbiter out. Me and Wrex will just sit back and choose our side since no one is wanting to vote us out strangely enough. **

_Starcraft Reward Day 13_

*They all got to rivet city*

**Gordon's Confession: Rivet City is an aircraft carrier that was converted into a city. Which houses about a couple dozen people. The carrier was split in half but because of the shallow water it stays upright. **

Jericho: Welcome to another *beep*hole here.

Jim: So this is rivet city?

Jericho: Yeah.

Tychus: How many times have you been here?

Jericho: A few.

**Jericho's Confession: I have to thank Jeff for promising us a feast and adding *beep* to it because that is what rivet city's restaurant is. In this world it's a great place to be but this is a survivor reward. So they should have better food. **

*All 7 are seated at the restaurant and looking over the menu*

Hunter: This stuff all seems familiar.

Jericho: It's all the crap we ate at the challenge.

**Hunter's Confession: I kind of agree with Jericho that the producers just took the food from this place and gave it to us as a reward. It's so nice that the reward is the stuff that we just ate to get us here. Great job producers. **

Jim: Is there a reason why everyone is avoiding us?

Tychus: The zombies.

Citizen: There are ghouls in here run!

Charger: Yay!

Hunter: No not yay.

*A citizen passes by Tychus and stops*

Citizen: A super mutant!

Tychus: I am human.

Citizen: Oh. Never mind it's just an ugly looking human.

**Tychus's Confession: How on earth do people here live past the age of 18 without getting killed? Darwin's theory of survival of the fittest does not apply to humans. **

*They all finish their meals*

Jim: Lets get out of here.

Jericho: Yeah.

Paschal: I agree.

**Jim's Confession: Pretty much this reward sucked. You could not strategize because we did not want to leave the table…well the zombies would have been shot and Tychus would have gone crazy and killed someone so we stayed and talked until we were done eating. **

Jericho: I swear Jeff is giving me these rewards to screw with me.

Paschal: I agree with you there.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 14_

*Wrex, Bill, and G-Man were out hunting.*

Wrex: I am sick of not eating. I want food.

G-Man: I spot something.

Bill: It's a deathclaw. We should keep our distance.

Wrex: And cower in fear? Hell no!

**Bill's Confession: One thing Wrex is known for in season 2 is not backing down from a confrontation. So when a Deathclaw….the most dangerous animal in the wasteland he wanted to challenge it. I was thinking. Oh god there goes another tribe member. **

*Wrex yells and charges at the Deathclaw. The Deathclaw charges at Wrex. The both clash and fight but Wrex smashes the Deathclaw's head into a rock killing it*

Wrex: Nothing beats a Krogan! Nothing! AHHHH!

**Wrex's Confession: Deathclaws are nothing! I have a few scratches but I beat it's brains out! This is why this place can not beat me down!**

Bill: Wow.

G-Man: Even I am slightly surprised.

**G-Man's Confession: Wrex is a Krogan. A species that fights in wars and enjoys it but they have weaknesses. So does deathclaws and today the Krogan won but if Wrex keeps doing this he might die…but it will be one less person to vote out. **

*Wrex, Bill, and G-Man carry the deathclaw back to camp*

Wrex: I have a deathclaw that is ready to eat!

Lilith: Eww, it's no nasty.

Arbiter: Kind of like a Grunt without a breathing mask.

**Lilith's Confession: Having the deathclaw did help the food situation here because we ran out two days ago and the reward helped us but this Deathclaw will help even more. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 14_

*Jim and Tychus pulled Charger aside*

Jim: Charger, just so you know. You are next.

Charger: No!

Tychus: If you come with us we can guarantee your safety.

Charger: Charger doesn't want to vote Hunter out. Hunter is Charger's friend.

Jim: We are trying to save you.

**Jim's Confession: Charger is the next to go in this tribe and I would hate to lose him. He is all positive but he is a wild card. We have no idea what he is thinking. **

Charger: Charger will think about it but Charger no vote out Hunter.

Tychus: Deal.

**Charger's Confession: Charger knows he is the next to go but Charger will not go down without a fight. Charger has plan. They told Charger their plan and if Charger tells Hunter about Jim's plan then Hunter will not vote Charger out.**

*Charger goes up to Hunter*

Charger: Jim and Tychus are plotting to take your alliance out with my help.

Hunter: Really?

Charger: Yeah, Charger heard with Charger's own eyes.

Hunter: Hmm and you will stick with us right?

Charger: Yeah.

**Hunter's Confession: I guess our tribe is still split. Both alliances are still plotting against each other so when we lose it's going to get ugly. **

*Paschal comes over*

Paschal: What happened?

Hunter: Jim and Tychus tried to get Charger onto their side.

Paschal: I guess we take one of them out.

**Paschal's Confession: We only stayed unified until Ashley is gone and now we are back to trying to backstab each other. *sighs* This is the one part I don't miss of the game.**

*Charger walks away*

**Charger's Confession: Charger just saved himself hehe. Charger is smarter than he looks. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 14_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will have both tribes run across the balance beams in order to get to some flags. You will go in one at a time. If you fall off you go back to the start. At certain beams you can engage in combat with someone from the other tribe. First tribe to five flags wins immunity. You guys will go in the order you were picked…survivors ready…go!

*G-Man and Paschal head out. Paschal falls off quickly and Tychus heads out*

Jeff: Tychus is heading out!

*G-Man grabs a flag and heads back to meet Tychus who is waiting at a combat point. Tychus easily shoves G-Man off*

Jeff: Kerrigan is heading out!

*Tychus comes back with the first flag*

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe leads 1-0 and Jim is heading out!

*Kerrigan takes a flag and shoves Jim off when they get to a combat area*

Jeff: Jericho heading out!

*Jericho meets Kerrigan head on*

Jericho: You know you look great for an alien.

Kerrigan: I use to be human.

Jericho: Really? Damn then you are one ugly human.

Kerrigan: Grrr

*Jericho tackles Kerrigan off*

Jeff: Charger and Lilith are now going out!

*Charger runs straight to the flags and grabs one and heads back with Lilith lagging behind*

Jeff: Charger is back with the second flag. Hunter going out!

*Lilith comes back with a flag*

Jeff: Bioshock has their first flag! Arbiter heading out!

*Hunter grabs a flag and heads back avoiding Arbiter.*

Jeff: Hunter is back with the third flag! Gordon now heading out!

*Arbiter comes back with the second flag*

Jeff: Bioshock is still in this as Brick is heading out.

*Gordon gets his flag and meets Brick in a combat area*

Brick: Hehe time to pound you.

*Gordon points off camera*

Brick: Huh?

*Gordon shoves Brick off*

Jeff: Gordon comes back with Starcraft's fourth flag!

*Paschal jumps off the platform immediately as Wrex and Tychus heads out. They both grab their flags and heads back. Wrex tries to stop Tychus but Tychus pushes him off and gets back*

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe wins immunity!

Wrex: Not again.

Jeff: Bioshock Tribe I am sorry to say but someone is going home. I will see you tonight.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 14_

Wrex: Damn, damn, damn!

Bill: It's alright.

Wrex: I failed!

Lilith: A bunch of us failed.

**Brick's Confession: Damn that Gordon! He tricked me. I could of helped and that four eyes tricked me. Oh well. I can still go against Arbiter. **

*Brick meets with Bill and Wrex*

Brick: Are we good for taking out Arbiter?

Wrex: Yeah.

Bill: Of course.

**Bill's Confession: Brick still wants Arbiter gone but we are going to see what the majority is going for. If it is us then we are voting out Arbiter. **

*Lilith, Kerrigan, and Arbiter meet*

Lilith: Who should we take out?

Kerrigan: I think Wrex or Bill.

Arbiter: They are on the outside. I think Bill since he is weaker.

Lilith: G-Man.

Kerrigan: Hmm I was going to keep him until the merge.

Lilith: He's smarter and more dangerous. Better to take him out and offer Bill and Wrex a position in our alliance.

Kerrigan: Smart thinking.

Arbiter: Brick may still vote against me.

Lilith: As long as Bill and Wrex are with us. We should be fine.

**Lilith's Confession: I don't really trust G-Man so it's better to take him out now. Plus we need to be stronger and he's the weakest of our group. Last two challenges he was horrible. Even Paschal and Bill did better than him. **

*G-Man talks with Bill and Wrex*

G-Man: If you two want to make the biggest move in the game then you will go with me.

Wrex: What is that?

G-Man: Take out Kerrigan and take out one of the smartest players in the game.

Bill: That sounds like a bold move.

G-Man: It is. She is also the biggest challenge threat.

**G-Man's Confession: There is no chance that I will be a follower this season. I am making huge moves and people like Duran and Kerrigan will be at loser's lounge. Move over there is a new puppet master. **

*Lilith grabs Bill and Wrex after G-Man leaves*

Lilith: I know what G-Man told you but if you vote for G-Man you two will have a spot in the alliance.

Wrex: Everyone but G-Man is in your alliance.

Lilith: True but Brick and Kerrigan are next.

Wrex: We will think about it.

**Wrex's Confession: Today's Tribal Council will rest on me and Bill. We can take out Arbiter who is under the radar, G-Man who is manipulative and making our tribe weak, or Kerrigan and take out the biggest threat.**

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

_Tribal Council #6_

Jeff: Welcome Bioshock Tribe so you guys lost two challenges in a row. Does that effect your moral?

Kerrigan: It does to some people but to me it just gives me an incentive to take out some weak players.

Jeff: Lilith, do you feel that you can take on the other tribe?

Lilith: Yes, they are stronger and crafty but that doesn't mean they are unbeatable.

Jeff: Do you think you can win the next few challenges?

Lilith: We will win an immunity challenge. You can count on it.

Jeff: G-Man, what needs to change in this tribe?

G-Man: This is a game about numbers and this tribe doesn't need to win immunity in order to have someone from here to win the game. We just need to break up that tribe in the merge.

Jeff: So anyone is expendable.

G-Man: Yes.

Kerrigan: I rather win immunity and go in with numbers.

Jeff: Arbiter, what happened in the reward challenge?

Arbiter: I am unsure of human food so I ate it slowly. I regret doing that and it won't happen again.

Jeff: You missed out a great reward.

Arbiter: Not what the other tribe thinks.

Jeff: Brick who are you voting out?

Brick: Cancer, that is all you need to know.

Jeff: Bill, you on the chopping block being the oldest looking one here?

Bill: No, I feel safe. So does Wrex.

Jeff: Then it's time to vote. G-Man you are up first.

*G-Man votes*

**Kerrigan**

G-Man: I take on the mastermind.

*Kerrigan votes*

**G-Man**

Kerrigan: Queen bitch will make you her bitch tonight.

*Lilith votes*

*Brick votes*

**Arbiter**

Brick: You are a goner!

*Arbiter votes*

*Wrex votes*

*Bill votes*

Jeff: I will count the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote…

**Kerrigan**

**Arbiter**

Arbiter: Yep, Brick is voting against me again.

**G-Man**

**G-Man**

**G-Man**

Eighth person voted out of Survivor All-Stars…

**G-Man **

G-Man: You guys got me good.

Kerrigan: Don't mess with the queen of blades.

*G-Man walks up with his torch*

Jeff: G-Man the tribe has spoken.

*G-Man's torch gets snuffed as G-Man walks away*

Jeff: Hopefully you guys can win one immunity. Head back to camp.

**G-Man's Final Confession: I was hoping to get further this time but I am happier that I played it this way. I did not become a stupid follower. Better to take me out now than later.**

Next Time on Survivor…Hunter and Charger ambushes some super mutants while Paschal tries to hunt for some dangerous game. On Bioshock tribe Arbiter has enough with Brick and blows up on him while Wrex and Bill finds a clue to the hidden immunity idol.


	7. Chapter 7

Video Game Survivor All-Star Episode 7

Last time on Survivor…Starcraft Tribe was split again as Charger makes some moves to stay in the game. On Bioshock Tribe Brick plotted against Arbiter and was disappointed when Lilith told him that she was not interested in him. Starcraft won reward and immunity sending Bioshock to Tribal Council. Bill and Wrex found themselves as the swings votes and could either choose Arbiter, Kerrigan, or G-Man. In the end they booted G-Man. 12 are left who will be voted out next?

_Bioshock Tribe Night 14_

Brick: God damn it!

Lilith: Brick calm down.

Brick: I don't have to calm down! Arbiter should have gone home!

**Brick's Confession: *beep* Arbiter! The bastard needed to go home for awhile! He convinced Lilith to break up with me I know it!**

Brick: You are going down Arbiter!

Arbiter: Brick you are being illogical.

Brick: What! Are you now a Vulcan!

Arbiter: What's a Vulcan?

Brick: You are so stupid.

Arbiter: I wasn't tricked by a mute guy.

Brick: Ass

**Arbiter's Confession: *sighs* Brick lives up to his name. A guy who's head is so thick that you can not reason with him. Why me? Seriously. I am about to explode at him. **

*Lilith and Arbiter walk away*

Arbiter: I swear I am going to lose my cool.

Lilith: Don't you are better than him.

Arbiter: I guess so. *sighs*

**Lilith's Confession: I like Arbiter, me and him have been friends since our season and I hope he really does become the bigger man. Even if he explodes at Brick. **

Brick: Hey ass…

*Lilith blasts Brick away*

Lilith: OUT!

_Starcraft Tribe Day 15_

*Hunter and Charger were out hunting again*

**Hunter's Confession: I enjoy Charger's company. We go out by ourselves a lot and just hang out. I guess it's something to do with us zombies I guess. **

Charger: Charger was thinking that we should eliminate Jim.

Hunter: Really?

Charger: Yes.

Hunter: I was thinking either him or Gordon.

Charger: Tychus is strong. Maybe threat in merge.

**Charger's Confession: Charger has good record on strategizing. So far Charger is 1-0 in strategy. After Charger got Bill eliminated. I feel bad doing that too. Bill was kind. **

*Hunter stopped*

Hunter: Shhhh

Charger: What?

Hunter: Super mutants.

**Hunter's Confession: Me and Charger always run across the strangest things. First it was Ghouls now Super Mutants. But what was on their backs interested me. **

Hunter: That is a backpack full of food.

Charger: Should we attack?

Hunter: Hell yeah.

*Back at camp*

Jim: Hunter and Charger has been gone a long time.

Tychus: Meh they will be back. They always do this.

Gordon: If something happened we would have been told.

Jim: Maybe they are lost.

**Gordon's Confession: Camp life is the same everyday. Hunter and Charger go off by themselves. My, Tychus, and Jim talk amongst each other. Jericho and Paschal talk to each other. It's pretty boring. **

*Hunter and Charger comes back*

Hunter: Look what me and Charger got!

*He dumps a bag of food*

Jericho: Alright! Hunter I love you.

Charger: I helped too!

Jericho: You too Charger.

**Jericho's Confession: We barely have any food and Hunter came back with a whole backpack. There we like 30 items of food in there. Sugar bombs, steak, pork and beans. Mmmm. After two weeks of rationing anything tastes good. **

Charger: We have enough food to last about a week!

Paschal: We need to ration it just in case.

Jim: Good idea.

**Paschal's Confession: In my season we sat around hungry a lot because we did not ration the food and paid for it. Going on those rewards helped but you can never escape the hunger here. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 15_

*Lilith, Arbiter, and Kerrigan were talking.*

Arbiter: Who should we take out next?

Kerrigan: I think we should target either Bill or Brick.

Arbiter: I prefer Brick. He will keep voting for me until one of us is gone.

Lilith: Yeah, so Brick it is.

**Arbiter's Confession: The core alliance containing me, Lilith, and Kerrigan decided to take out Brick since he will try to take me out in the merge. It will be both a personal and strategic vote for me if we go to Tribal Council.**

Kerrigan: I thought I could him but he seems too stupid.

Lilith: He never fought with his head. Only his fists.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I had Brick in my alliance since we started but the dumbass decided to go off on a temper tantrum and vote for his own ally. That and he's proven that he's an idiot. He got tricked by a mute guy in the last challenge. How does that happen?**

*Brick comes over*

Brick: Hey dumbass Arbiter!

Arbiter: I will not fight you.

*Brick throws rocks at Arbiter*

Arbiter: Stop.

**Brick's Confession: You can call me a bully but this has some strategic value to it. If I get Arbiter to hit me then he is out of the game. So I will keep pestering him. **

Brick: Dumbass! Hey ugly *beep*

Arbiter: That's it! Brick enough with you stupid problems!

Brick: Oh he is finally…

Arbiter: You are the one who needs to get your what humans say ass kicked! You are nothing but a stupid bully who can't outsmart even Gir! No wonder why you and Tychus fought! You should not even be here you are loser and you hide it behind all that muscle because you are compensating for something else! And I mean where is counts to be a man! You are not a man! You are a little immature child who is not worth even to clean the streets of my species cities! You belong in the sewers with the rest of the filth!

Brick:…

*Brick walks away stunned*

Lilith: Holy *beep*

Kerrigan: Even I am shocked.

**Lilith's Confession: I never knew Arbiter had it in him. He was always the nice guy in camp but Brick's constant bullying drove him over the edge. If Arbiter was interested in my species I would totally date him. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 16_

*Paschal takes the sniper rifle*

Paschal: Anyone mind if I use this?

Jim: You want a couple of us to come along?

Paschal: Yeah, I need some spotters.

Jim: I can come along.

Jericho: Me too.

**Jericho's Confession: I wanted to come along so I could watch Jim. He's a sneaky one and could try to get anyone to flip. **

*They three go out*

**Paschal's Confession: I went hunting when I was younger but it's been years since I've even touched a rifle so hopefully I can still hit something. **

Jim: So, what would happen if we go to Tribal Council?

Jericho: Charger goes.

Paschal: Yep.

Jim: Really?

Jericho: Yeah.

**Jim's Confession: Call it paranoia but I am not sure if Jericho will keep his word. I have to learn from the previous season that no one can be trusted. Even if they never did backstabbing in their previous season they could still do one this season. **

*Paschal aims and kills a molerat*

Paschal: I got one.

Jim: Nice hit.

Jericho: That was *beep*ing awesome!

**Paschal's Confession: We caught a molerat and had food for the next day but despite we seem to be a happy family we are not. There is small tension and division. I hope that it does not exceed and pull this tribe apart in the merge. We need each other. **

*Back at the camp the tribe is cooking molerat*

Tychus: This is good.

Paschal: Thanks. I still have it in me.

**Tychus's Confession: I say this is a good tribe as long as we stay out of Tribal Council. If we ever lose we are *beep*ed. I mean it will get ugly I hope Jimmy can pull off something. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 16_

*Bill and Wrex are in the shelter together*

Wrex: This shelter is a little tippy.

Bill: Yeah, hey listen. We went with the majority that time but I was thinking that we should consider making a big move latter.

Wrex: I am listening.

Bill: Well I am thinking that either me or Brick will be next. If we flip we could tie the votes and cause a tiebreaker.

Wrex: Interesting.

**Wrex's Confession: Ever since we teamed up in Fallout Tribe me and Bill have become very good friends. Funny how an alien and an old human who survived a zombie attack could become good friends. **

Wrex: So your world is under control of zombies?

Bill: Yeah, thousands of them.

Wrex: Like Hunter and Charger.

Bill: Yeah. They are alright when they aren't attacking me. In my world they are killers and will relentlessly come after you.

Wrex: My species do well enough killing each other. Not to mention the fact that we can no longer reproduce as quickly.

Bill: Yeah, and that is why you went after Blake.

Wrex: Yeah, I gave him a pounding back at loser's lounge.

**Bill's Confession: I think me and Wrex have something in common. We both come from places full of death and we both could face extinction or rapid population decline. **

*Brick comes up to the two*

Brick: You know that you two are next right?

Wrex: We all know that you screwed yourself.

Brick: No, Bill is going next. And if you join me then he will stay.

Bill: We will only force a tie.

Brick: Yeah but you can save yourselves.

Wrex: You mean save yourself.

Brick: Umm yeah.

Bill: You just contradicted yourself.

Brick: Uhh I did?

**Wrex's Confession: Brick is an idiot. Seriously he is going after Arbiter who did nothing but since after Brick is gone it might be me and Bill so we might flip unless Lilith can give us a better offer. **

Brick: Well just think about what I said.

Bill: We will.

*Brick walks away*

Wrex: What an idiot.

Bill: I agree with you.

**Brick's Confession: Hehe soon both Wrex and Bill will be eating out of my hand. Who knew that a strong guy like me could be a puppet master? **

_Reward Challenge Day 16_

Jeff: Welcome tribe. Starcraft Tribe take a look at the new Bioshock Tribe…G-Man voted out of the last Tribal Council. Today's challenge will have three members attempt to push a giant boulder through your opponent's goal. First tribe to two points wins reward. Your reward will be comfort. Mattresses, a tarp, blankets, pillows, and rice.

Jericho: Yes! Finally a good reward! Since Starcraft Tribe has an extra member someone will be sitting out. Who will that be?

Hunter: I will.

Paschal: You sure?

Hunter: We need you to sit out in immunity.

Jim: Good idea.

Jeff: Ok, lets gets started.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: First three for Starcraft Tribe is Jim, Charger, and Gordon. For Bioshock it's Wrex, Bill, and Arbiter….go!

*Charger charges in and smacks into the boulder and gets stunned as Jim and Gordon start to push it but Wrex holds them at bay as Bill and Arbiter get there and starts to push*

Arbiter: Push!

Jim: Charger don't Charger just push!

Charger: Okay!

*Charger grabs the boulder and starts to push as Starcraft Tribe starts to gain ground*

Wrex: Don't give up!

*Bill falls down as Bioshock Tribe loses more ground*

Arbiter: Get up Bill!

*Bill gets up but it was too late as Starcraft Tribe wins a point*

Jim: Yes!

Charger: Yay!

*Gordon smiles*

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe scores! It is now 1-0! Next up is dumbass Jericho, Tychus, and Paschal for Starcraft Tribe. For Bioshock Tribe it's Kerrigan, Lilith, and Brick.

Lilith: Girl Power!

Brick: Yeah…wait…hey!

Jeff: Go!

Brick: RAHHHHHHGGGGG!

*Brick punches the boulder as Lilith and Kerrigan starts to push. Tychus, Jericho, and Paschal try to push back but they were getting overwhelmed*

Jericho: Damn it! They are too strong!

*Paschal loses his grip as Bioshock scores*

Tychus: Damn.

Jeff: Bioshock ties it up! For the last round it's Tychus, Charger, and Jim for Starcraft Tribe. For Bioshock Tribe it's Lilith, Kerrigan, and Brick again…go!

*All six clash at the boulder. Jim goes around and pulls Lilith off*

Jeff: Jim has an interesting strategy.

*It is dead even but Brick uses his shoulder and moves the boulder a couple of inches*

Jeff: Brick has a plan!

*Brick moves the boulder inch by inch slowly*

Tychus: We can't give up!

*Lilith gets Jim off her and she slams into the boulder and gives it the final push to the goal*

Jeff: Bioshock wins reward!

Jericho: They had to win the good reward.

Jeff: The last reward was good.

Jericho: No. It sucked like you being a host.

Jeff: I will see you all at immunity where hopefully Starcraft tribe will lose and get rid of Jericho.

Jericho: Hey!

_Bioshock Tribe Day 16_

*The tribe comes back with all of their stuff*

Brick: Yeah! Me muscles did their work!

Lilith: Finally nice to beat Starcraft tribe.

Kerrigan: I know. You all can sleep comfortably.

Lilith: What about you?

Kerrigan: I don't need to sleep.

**Arbiter's Confession: Things are looking up for us. We finally won a challenge against Starcraft Tribe and will no longer sleep on a metal floor. Best of all is that we have fresh rice. **

*The tribe boils some of the rice and starts to eat it*

Lilith: Finally. Good to have something unradiated in our bellies.

Bill: I agree.

**Bill's Confession: At day 16 most people are sick of rice in this game but not us. Rice is a welcomed treat now since we had to eat who knows what out here. Rice is a welcomed filling treat.**

*Brick walks away for a minute*

Kerrigan: Ok, anyone not into getting rid of Brick?

Wrex: Getting rid of Brick is fine.

Arbiter: I second that.

Lilith: Same.

Kerrigan: Then it's settled.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I don't want the chance that Bill and Wrex flip. The last thing I want is to be taken out by that stupid purple rock twist so if we keep Bill and Wrex with us we will have the clear majority. **

*Brick comes back*

Brick: Hey everyone.

Lilith: Hey Brick.

Brick: Did anyone do any strategizing?

Kerrigan: No, we've just been eating our rice.

Brick: Ok.

**Brick's Confession: I like this tribe minus Arbiter. I mean Kerrigan is cool, Lilith is hot, Wrex is tough, Bill is old and weak, while Arbiter is still trying to take my girl! He's sitting right next to her! Bastard.**

Brick: Arbiter can you leave for a minute?

Arbiter: Are you serious? I know you will campaign for me.

Brick: No I am not.

Arbiter: Yes you are. I am not dumb like you.

Brick: Grrr…

_Starcraft Tribe Day 16_

*Jim and Tychus approach Hunter*

Jim: Hunter I know that you and Charger are close right?

Hunter: Yeah.

Jim: Would you two like to flip and help us take out Jericho and Paschal if we lose?

Hunter: Why? They are my allies.

Jim: Think about it. You can change the game here. Paschal is weak and could cause us to lose more immunities. Jericho would probably end up betraying us.

Tychus: And you won't be the bottom of the alliances. Gordon is since he could very well ally with Wrex and Bill at the merge.

Hunter: I will consider your proposal.

**Hunter's Confession: Will I join them? No, not right now. Me and Jericho are close allies but if it looks like he will betray the alliance at any point I will jump ship. That is how I got were I was in season 2 before the injury.**

Tychus: Thank you.

**Tychus's Confession: We hope that someone flips to our side or else me and Jimmy maybe in trouble later. Charger won't flip, Paschal is now with Jericho, and Jericho will never flip so Hunter is our last chance. **

*Hunter walks away*

Jim: We are screwed.

Tyhcus: I know.

**Jim's Confession: I am getting more and more paranoid. That's what this game does to you. It also makes people make more mistakes. And I think the other alliance knows that we are desperate. **

*Gordon is with Jericho*

Gordon: Jericho, be honest with me. Will it be me or Charger?

Jericho: Most likely you. Your alliance is trying to go against mine.

Gordon: Well I don't want our tribe to be picked off one by one like Galu.

Jericho: True.

Gordon: That and Charger could side with Bill.

Jericho: What about you with your former tribe?

Gordon: I was next. They took out Tali because she was weaker. What I am saying is if you save us we will go into the merge as a unified tribe. We can backstab each other later.

**Gordon's Confession: Jim and Tychus are good allies but they strike at the wrong places. I go for the leader and try to convince him. I really want our tribe strong and unified. Hopefully Jericho will listen. I really want to go far. **

Jericho: Well you made good points and your chances of surviving has increased.

**Jericho's Confession: I actually like Gordon. He's quiet but at the same time when he talks it's brilliant. No wonder why rebels follow him blindly without question. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 17_

Jeff: Welcome tribe to immunity. Today's challenge will have four of you tethered together as you race through an obstacle course. In the obstacle course you need to break through a brick wall, wooden sticks, and finally a marked area where two bags are buried. You have to dig to find the, Once you get them run over to your last two tribe mates and dump the bags out. The last two tribe mates will put together a puzzle. First tribe to put the puzzle together wins immunity. Starcraft Tribe since you have one extra person who will be sitting out?

Paschal: Me.

Jeff: Okay, lets choose who is doing the course and who is doing the puzzle.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Running for Starcraft Tribe is Tychus, Jim, Charger, and Jericho. Running for Bioshock is Kerrigan, Brick, Lilith, and Wrex. People doing the puzzles are Hunter and Gordon for Starcraft Tribe. Arbiter and Bill for Bioshock Tribe. Survivors ready…go!

*Both tribes start to run out. Charger speeds ahead and drags his entire team*

Jim: Whoa!

Jericho: Ack! This dirt is in my mouth!

*Charger slams into the brick wall.*

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe has taken a big lead!

*The rest of Starcraft tribe starts breaking down the wall as Bioshock Tribe gets to the wall and attacks it*

Kerrigan: I'll use my claws and Lilith you blast it away!

Brick: I can smash it!

*Brick starts smashing the wall*

Lilith: Damn it Brick!

*Starcraft Tribe gets through the wall and starts going through the wooden sticks quickly*

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe working as a team while Brick seems to be a one man wrecking ball but at the same time holding his team up.

*Brick finally crashes through the wall but Starcraft Tribe already is at the marked area digging. Lilith gets to the sticks and blasts them away*

Jeff: Lilith is helping Bioshock Tribe to catch up.

*Tychus pulls out the first bag*

Tychus: I got one!

*Bioshock Tribe started to dig as Jericho finds the other one*

Jericho: I got the other one! Lets go!

Charger: Yay!

*Charger drags the other three to Gordon and Hunter*

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe has a big lead now!

*Kerrigan finds a bag just as Gordon and Hunter started to work*

Gordon: Get all the edge pieces together I can work on the middle.

Hunter: Got it.

Jeff: Hunter and Gordon are working well.

*Wrex finds the second bag*

Wrex: I got it let's go!

Jeff: Bioshock has their second bag but Starcraft Tribe is half done with their puzzle.

*Wrex gives the bags to Arbiter and Bill and they start to work*

Jeff: Bioshock starts to work on their bags but it's a little too late.

Gordon: Done!

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe wins immunity again! They stay undefeated in immunity challenges!

Hunter: YES!

Jeff: Bioshock Tribe I am sorry but I have nothing for you. Head back to camp.

**Jericho's Confession: Another win for us is *beep*ing sweet and it will help keep the tribe together. We only need to win a couple more and we can go to the merge as one tribe instead of two alliances. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 17_

Kerrigan: Another loss for us.

Lilith: We did a good job of catching up.

Brick: I blame Bill and Arbiter.

Kerrigan: We HAD a good plan but you *beep*ed it up.

Brick: Your plan sucked.

**Lilith's Confession: Brick over stayed his welcome here. This Tribal Council he is gone. Bill is weaker physically but he doesn't go around causing drama and tension. Brick does.**

*Everyone but Brick meets up*

Wrex: Brick is gone next?

Kerrigan: Yes. He will go home.

Wrex: Good.

Arbiter: Finally.

**Arbiter's Confession: Brick is finally going home and I can not be happier. Without him I can finally play this game and get into the merge. **

*Wrex and Bill goes and sees Brick*

Bill: We are willing to join you.

Brick: Great!

Wrex: But we need one more.

Brick: Lilith and Arbiter will not flip.

Wrex: But Kerrigan might. If we threaten to draw rocks.

**Wrex's Confession: Kerrigan is strong, smart, and manipulative but one thing she is lacking is taking risks ever since season 1. If we tell her that we are willing to draw rocks then she will side with us. Hopefully. **

*Bill goes over to talk to Kerrigan*

Kerrigan: Hey Bill.

Bill: Kerrigan, just so you know that me and Wrex are siding with Brick.

Kerrigan: What!

Bill: I know that me and Wrex are next. If you vote with us there won't be any rock drawing. If you don't then there is a 1 in 6 chance of you going home due to some stupid rock.

Kerrigan: *visibly angry* I will collect my thoughts on it.

Bill: Great!

**Bill's Confession: I was chosen to talk to Kerrigan because I am the most calm of the three and the least intimidating. Hopefully she will flip. **

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

**Kerrigan's Confession: I have two choices now. Either flip and take out Arbiter or don't flip and trust the rocks. But then again they could be calling a bluff. I may have to see at Tribal Council tonight. **

_Tribal Council #7_

Jeff: Welcome Bioshock Tribe. Well welcome back so Wrex how is the reward?

Wrex: Reward was great. Not that I care since Krogan can sleep anywhere but it was a good luxury.

Jeff: Bill you've been in two tribes and lost to Starcraft tribe in almost all of them. Do you feel that you guys have any chance against them?

Bill: We won reward so they aren't immortal. They are like tanks. Hard to defeat but not impossible.

Jeff: Brick what went wrong in the challenge?

Brick: Our puzzle people sucked plain and simple.

Arbiter: Excuse me but you were the one who slowed down the runners.

Brick: Doesn't matter. No matter how fast the runners are the puzzlers are the ones that need to bring up the slack.

Arbiter: They were mostly done. We had to be faster than light in order to beat them.

Lilith: Brick you slowed us down.

Brick: Doesn't matter! Arbiter was…

Kerrigan: Enough with this Arbiter bull*beep*! Bill was on it too. Why not go after him? He's weaker.

Brick: He's more of an asset.

Kerrigan: How? No offense Bill.

Bill: None taken.

Brick: Bill is smart and he went through a lot of *beep* to get here.

Arbiter: Not to discredit Bill but everyone here went through a hard journey.

Jeff: Explain Arbiter.

Arbiter: I was a commander who was forced to wear the Arbiter armor in shame for losing a ship to Master Chief but I came back and gave honor back to the name by rebelling against irrational leaders. Wrex helped saved lives and is trying to help his people. Kerrigan was left for dead and became the Queen of Blades, Lilith and Brick live on a world full of things that can kill you. Not one of us has a hard life compared to the other. Don't you get it Brick.

Brick: I'm sorry I wasn't listening.

Jeff: Brick is it smart to act this way?

Brick: Like I give a *beep*

Jeff: Bill how are you voting?

Bill: I am voting to keep myself in the game longer. Even if it means backstabbing.

Jeff: Kerrigan, how about you?

Kerrigan: This vote is *beep*ed up Jeff. It's 3 vs. 3 here. All it is doing is dividing our tribe and making us lose. If I could have it my way it would be a 5 vs. 1 and get rid of some stupid steroid filled *beep*hole who deserves to die. But may survive due to 2 people on this tribe who wants to flip to keep themselves in the game but they alienate their friends in the long run.

Jeff: Umm okay it is time to vote. Kerrigan you are up first.

Kerrigan: Great. *Kerrigan rolls her eyes*

*Kerrigan votes*

*vote hidden*

*beep* these idiots.

*Lilith votes*

*Arbiter votes*

**Brick**

Arbiter: I would have you executed if you acted that way in my squad.

*Brick votes*

**Arbiter**

Brick: Goodbye you alien scum.

*Wrex votes*

*Bill votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* First vote

**Brick**

**Arbiter**

**Brick**

**Arbiter**

**Arbiter**

1 vote left

**Arbiter**

Jeff: Arbiter you are the ninth person voted out. Please hand me your torch.

Arbiter: Brick karma will hit you hard. I guarantee it.

Brick: Yeah, yeah.

*Arbiter walks up with his torch*

Jeff: Arbiter the tribe has spoken *Jeff snuffs the torch as Arbiter walks away* Obviously you guys need to work together before you can start to win. Head back to camp.

**Arbiter's Final Word: Voted out again. It's very humbling but once again my honor is intact and I did not act like a giant jackass. You will get what is coming to you Brick. I know it. **

Voted for Arbiter: Brick, Bill, Wrex, Kerrigan

Voted for Brick: Arbiter, Lilith

Next Time on Survivor: Kerrigan goes on a warpath against Brick. Lilith questions her position in the tribe. On Starcraft tribe Charger tries to be a swing vote between the alliances and an unwelcomed visitor enters camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 8 **it's like arguing to a child.**

Last time on Survivor paranoia set into the Starcraft Tribe as Jim's alliance tried to rally against Jericho's alliance. On Fallout Tribe Arbiter fought back against Brick while Bill and Wrex considered changing the game up. Bioshock won reward but lost immunity. Not wanting a tie breaker Bill and Wrex made a last minute plea to Kerrigan and despite she felt disgusted about the chance for a tie and not wanting to betray her alliance Kerrigan flipped and took out her ally Arbiter. 12 are left who will be voted out next?

_Bioshock Tribe Night 17_

Brick: Yes! The *beep*er is gone!

Kerrigan: Shut the *beep* up!

Brick: What?

Kerrigan: You little *beep* will pay for your *beep*!

Brick: Oh the Queen of Blades became the Queen of Swearing.

Kerrigan: Listen you little bastard!

*Kerrigan pushes Brick into the shelter*

Kerrigan: You have pissed me off and the only reason I voted for you was because I did not want to go in the *beep*ing tie breaker.

Brick: And you call me the idiot.

Kerrigan: That doesn't even make sense!

**Kerrigan's Confession: I only voted for Arbiter because I hated that *beep*ing purple rock! I have NEVER been so close to killing someone in this game. **

*Lilith, Bill, and Wrex are a little ways from camp*

Lilith: So are me and Kerrigan next?

Bill: No, Brick is. We wanted to secure our place.

Lilith: I wished Brick went.

Wrex: It had to be done for me and Bill.

**Lilith's Confession: My ally Arbiter was voted out. Last season when I was voted out Arbiter followed me. I hope I don't follow him out this time. **

Lilith: If worse comes to worse. Can we voted out Brick then Kerrigan.

Bill: Sure.

**Bill's Confession: Me and Wrex came into this tribe as outsiders and days later we are the new power alliance. Just us too. I am so excited! I haven't felt this good since my younger days. Hehe. Duran, G-Man, Arbiter all fell and all were threats too. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 18_

**Charger's Confession: Charger been doing a lot of think over the last couple of days and Charger realizes his error last season. Charger no take lead, Charger follow and got voted out because Charger no take control. Now Charger takes control now!**

*Charger talks to Hunter*

Charger: Hunter, Charger wants to change the game.

Hunter: Umm we've only been to Tribal Council once.

Charger: Charger knows but Charger wants control.

Hunter: Okay, tell me.

Charger: Instead of Charger being in an alliance Charger will be swing vote.

Hunter: *facepalms* That is not a good idea.

Charger: But Charger will feel more safe.

Hunter: You have an alliance.

*Charger suddenly gets puppy eyes*

Hunter: *sighs* Fine! You can go do that. I have no idea how you learned how to do the puppy eye face and how it would actually look cute on a deformed zombie.

**Hunter's Confession: Charger obviously did not learn from people's past mistakes. Sometime advertising yourself as a swing vote can get you into trouble. Whatever mess he will make I will try and bail him out. **

*Charger goes up to Jim and Tychus*

Charger: Charger wants to make a deal with you two.

Jim: Yeah?

Charger: Charger wants to be with your alliance but at the same time Charger might get better deal from other alliance.

Jim: Well if it helps then you can Gordon's final 3 spot.

Charger: YAY!

*Charger walks away*

**Jim's Confession: Charger wants to be in our alliance and since my alliance needs and extra member then why not get him and we can go for Paschal or Jericho. **

*Hunter is nearby talking to Gordon*

Hunter: Just so you know Charger is trying to be a swing vote.

Gordon: Really? Which side has he picked?

Hunter: Neither. Yet.

Gordon: Well are you with him?

Hunter: Charger is my closest ally. I would never leave him.

Gordon: Okay.

**Gordon's Confession: So Charger is going around acting like a swing vote and Hunter is trying to fix stuff up…I need a few days to think this over because I might have a plan. **

Hunter: So if he does ally with you guys count me in your alliance.

Gordon: You got it.

**Hunter's Confession: I am trying to cover my ass as well as Charger's in case the worst happen. I hate to betray Jericho and Paschal but I really don't want to go home due to someone's stupidity. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 18_

*Bill, Wrex, and Lilith were hanging out*

Lilith: So what are we going to do when the merge hits?

Bill: Well me might go in with 3 to 5 members. So maybe pick up an outsider.

Wrex: It's kind of how we planned to do it in our seasons.

Lilith: Umm none of us ever made it to the merge.

Wrex: Oh yeah. Some jackass insulted my species and plotted to get me out.

Bill: Some zombie got me out somehow.

Lilith: I got taken out with 1 vote because of an idiot giving another an idol.

**Lilith's Confession: When I look at it four out of the five of us in this tribe never made it to the merge. It's kind of funny how people like Bowser, Duran, G-Man, Snake, Gir, and Tali all made it deep into the merge and ended up getting voted out early while people voted off pre merge have yet to be voted out. Not sure if it's karma or irony. **

Wrex: So who do you think is the outsider?

Lilith: Not sure. I am thinking Paschal.

Bill: How come he wasn't voted out yet?

Lilith: Maybe because Ashley was a huge bitch.

Wrex: Yeah I know. I was with Ashley for a week and it was non stop fighting with Liara.

**Wrex's Confession: Pretty much our strategy for pre merge is set. Brick than Kerrigan for now. So we are just thinking on what to do post merge because we really could be in trouble. **

Bill: Have you ever gotten back at Mord?

Lilith: Yeah, a week after we got back I rammed him with my car and threw him off a cliff.

Wrex: Is he okay?

Lilith: He died.

Bill: What!

Lilith: Don't worry. If you died in my world you get clones or respawn at a cost of a certain percentage of money.

Bill: So you can never die?

Lilith: Yeah, now that I think about it all the bandits and bosses never seem to die forever either. I killed one eye Jack like 10 times.

**Bill's Confession: I like Lilith a lot. She reminds me of the girl that travels with me. Tough, independent but willing to work with others. I am not sure if she knows it but she is officially a member of my alliance. **

Wrex: Are they still fighting?

Lilith: Yeah.

Bill: Molerat? *Bill hands a piece of molerat to Lilith*

Lilith: Sure.

*About 10 yards away Kerrigan and Brick were fighting*

Kerrigan: No wonder you are called Brick! Your head is filled with them!

Brick: What kind of name is Kerrigan? Can you even spell that?

Kerrigan: I can. You can't.

Brick: I can!

Kerrigan: Then spell it.

Brick: K-A-R-I-G-E-N.

Kerrigan: You failed.

**Kerrigan's Confession: After a while the argument got kind of sad. It's like arguing to a child. They can't come up with good insults or comebacks but they insist on fighting. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 19_

*Charger walks up to Jericho*

Charger: Jim just gave me a good offer.

Jericho: Whatever he is offering can not beat our offer.

Charger: Final 3.

Jericho: He's lying.

Charger: No, he's not. Charger make him pinky swear.

Jericho: *sighs* He lied to you. You are forth or worse.

Charger: You lie! Whaaaaa!

Jericho: I need a beer badly.

**Jericho's Confession: Ok, Charger is planning to flip. I remember in my season where a swing vote alliance of Frank, Ashley, JT, and Three Dog came into power and bragged…they did not last long. Charger needs to watch it or else he maybe next.**

*Hunter walks by*

Jericho: Hey Hunter!

Hunter: Yes?

Jericho: Tell Charger to stop being stupid for me.

Hunter: I will. Where did he go?

Jericho: He went running off like a little baby.

Hunter: Thanks.

*Jericho meets with Paschal*

Jericho: We might have a little problem?

Paschal: Charger is trying to be a swing vote?

Jericho: Yeah. How did you know?

Paschal: He came to me and I sent him to you.

Jericho: Ohhh

**Paschal's Confession: I am more worried now. I know my name has been thrown for elimination but I was calmer because I was in the majority but now with Charger as a betrayer it might complicate things and I could be going home next. **

Jericho: I think we can rely on Hunter to bring him back.

Paschal: I hope so.

Jericho: Because I rather take out a power player than Charger.

**Jericho's Confession: I still have my sights set on Jim or Gordon. Those two will be huge threats. Jim is the leader of his alliance and he has Tychus in his back pocket and Gordon is the silent but deadly manipulator. Both of them should go soon. **

*Hunter catches up to Charger*

Hunter: Charger you really need to stop this and get back with an alliance…or choose a side.

Charger: I don't know which one to pick.

Hunter: If I was you I would pick the side I am on.

Charger: Umm okay.

Hunter: Good.

**Charger's Confession: Hunter wants Charger to pick a side but if that side fails Charger is doomed and Charger hates being voted out. Charger will feel lonely if Charger goes to jury house or loser lounge. Charger is no loser!**

_Bioshock Tribe Day 19_

*Wrex is with Kerrigan and Brick*

Wrex: Listen I know you two hate each very much.

Brick: She's a bitch.

Kerrigan: He's an idiot.

Wrex: But we need to stop this and work as a team! If we don't we will just get slaughtered over and over again.

Kerrigan: *sighs* Okay, I am willing to work together.

Brick: No.

Wrex: Listen Brick. Do you want to get voted out?

Brick: I have you and Bill.

**Wrex's Confession: I am regretting ever siding with Brick in Tribal Council. This guy needs to get his ass kicked. What a *beep*ing jerk.**

Wrex: Brick, we sided with you in ONE tribal council.

Brick: So? You will have my back again.

Wrex: No. You hear that. No, we will not side with you this time.

Brick: Yes you will.

Kerrigan: Give it up. He's an idiot.

Wrex: NO, never, we will NEVER ally with you *beep*ing ass again. You are a loser! You hear me?

Brick: No.

Wrex: That's it, Brick dies now.

**Kerrigan's Confession: Finally! Someone that agrees with me. I wonder if it's unanimous that someone needs to die that we should be allowed to kill him. **

Brick: You can't kill me. I fought bigger.

Wrex: Me too.

Kerrigan: Same.

Brick: I am willing to have a deathmatch right here, right now.

Kerrigan: I would be all for that but I don't want to get kicked out.

Wrex: Same. Why don't you start?

Brick: No, you guys think I'm stupid?

Kerrigan+Wrex: YES!

**Brick's Confession: My god I hate these losers. Good thing I found this.** *Brick pulls out a piece of paper* **A clue to the hidden immunity idol. I found it in one of the pillows. I just need to hide this so no one else can find it.**

*Lilith walks by the shelter and notices something*

Lilith: What's this?

*She picks up a piece of paper under Brick's bag*

Lilith: I clue to hidden immunity.

**Lilith's Confession: Brick found a clue and stupid hid it UNDER his bag rather than in it. I will try to find it just in case this tribe decides to take me out or use it in the merge. **

_Reward Challenge Day 19_

Jeff: Come on in guys! Starcraft Tribe, take a look at the new Bioshock Tribe, Arbiter voted out of the last Tribal Council. Today's challenge will have you doing a slider puzzle. The puzzle is huge so each tribe will be having a caller shout out directions. First tribe to complete the puzzle wins reward which is Two barrels of fresh water which will be delivered to your camp. Starcraft since you have two extra members you have to sit two people out. Who will they be?

Jericho: Tychus and Hunter.

Jeff: Tychus and Hunter take a seat. Everyone else choose a caller and lets get started.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Gordon is surprisingly calling for Starcraft Tribe, and Bill is calling for Bioshock. Survivors ready…go!

Gordon: Jericho and Jim you two will be working! Everyone else stay out of the way. Jim get the top left corner and move it down. Jericho move the piece up that was under it!

Jeff: Gordon starts off quickly.

Brick: I can do this!

Bill: Kerrigan I want...Brick what are you doing.

Brick: Helping.

*Brick starts to move pieces*

Bill: Fine then move the middle to the right.

*Brick moves a different piece.*

Bill: Brick what the hell are you doing!

Brick: I don't need to listen to you.

Bill: Brick you do this I am out of your alliance!

Brick: Who cares?

Jeff: Brick you should listen to the caller.

Gordon: Bottom left forward!

Jim: Got it!

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe doing very good. Working together well.

Kerrigan: That is it I am strangling him.

*Kerrigan walks over and grabs Brick and pulls him away*

Brick: Get off me your crazy bitch.

Jeff: Kerrigan is dragging Brick out of the challenge.

Bill: We can catch up! Lilith start moving the pieces! Wrex guard in case Brick gets free.

Wrex: Got it.

Jeff: Bioshock Tribe starting to get it together.

Gordon: Ok, leave the bottom corner. Start moving the top corner piece to the other side.

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe has a huge lead.

Bill: Lilith, move the two top pieces to the bottom!

Jeff: Bioshock working well but it might be a little too late.

Gordon: Just a couple more pieces guys!

Jericho: Yeah!

*They move the last couple of pieces completing the puzzle*

Jericho: I got it!

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe wins reward!

Jericho: Hell yeah!

Jeff: Congradulations everyone but Jericho in Starcraft Tribe. You won water. I am sorry Bioshock Tribe but I have nothing for you. Head back to camp.

_Starcraft Tribe Day 19_

*The Tribe comes back to see two barrels of fresh water*

Hunter: Alright!

Tychus: Hell yeah!

**Tychus's Confession: We easily won reward and got two barrels of water. Some people would be like. Pshh. Water sucks but where you have been drinking well water that needs to be boiled and tastes like crap then this water is a godsend. **

Charger: Charger happy!

Jericho: Finally water that isn't filled with bugs and *beep*.

Jim: I'll fill up everyone's canteens.

Jericho: Sure.

*Jim goes to the barrels and notices a note*

Jim: What is this?

*Jim takes the note*

Jim: Hidden immunity idol.

**Jim's Confession: I noticed a note on the reward we gotten and it was for the hidden immunity idol. My first season I got a couple of these and never found them but this time I have a good feeling about it. **

*Jim looks around camp and spots something under a big rock*

**Jim's Confession Continued: I looked and looked and under a rock was an idol. There was a small hole and it was right there. This will give me an edge during the merge. I can feel it. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 19_

Kerrigan: Brick you are the biggest moron on the planet. You lost us reward!

Brick: It isn't…

Kerrigan: Yes it is! Now shut the *beep* up and get out of this tribe!

Brick: Fine, go *beep* yourself. It's been awhile since you did it.

Kerrigan: That's it you die now!

*Wrex and Lilith holds Kerrigan back*

Wrex: Calm down.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I am considering throwing the stupid challenge if Brick keeps acting like this. I can not stand him! Once he is gone I can concentrate on the…great I am acting like Arbiter now. **

Lilith: We have to focus on the challenge or else they will kill us again.

Kerrigan: You are right.

**Lilith's Confession: Kerrigan is my friend here and I won't let her break down because of Brick. We just need to go into the challenge and put in 100%. If we win. Great! If we lose we ditch Brick. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 20_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Today's challenge will test your weapon handling. Behind me is a maze. You will all choose a weapon which are all loaded with paint rounds. You will go through the maze and try to shoot the other team members. When you are hit you will put on a dead headband. Last tribe will someone still remaining wins immunity. Starcraft Tribe you need to sit two people out.

Jericho: Paschal and Charger.

Jeff: Paschal and Charger take a seat. Everyone else grab a gun. There are many kinds.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Ok, everyone is armed and in the maze. Survivors ready…go!

*The Survivors starts to run around in the maze. Jim ambushes Kerrigan*

Jim: Take this!

*Jim fires but Kerrigan ducks around the corner. Jim runs but Kerrigan pops out and fires hitting him in the chest*

Kerrigan: Yes!

Jim: Damn your Ghost training.

Kerrigan: I still got it.

Jeff: Jim is out. Starcraft Tribe is down to four players.

*Tychus and Lilith starts to shoot at each other. Lilith easily dodges and hits Tychus in the head*

Tychus: That's not fair. You I have 200 pounds on you.

Lilith: Oh well.

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe is down to 3 members!

*Bill is wandering around but Jericho sneaks up behind him and shoots him in the back*

Jericho: YES!

Bill: Ah dang.

Jeff: Bioshock is down to four people left!

*Gordon shoots at Kerrigan and runs*

Kerrigan: Missed me!

*Gordon runs into Wrex who shoots Gordon*

Wrex: Sorry pal.

Gordon: No problem.

Jeff: Gordon is out. Starcraft has only Jericho and Hunter.

Brick: Where is that zombie anyways?

*Hunter shoots Brick in the back over and over again*

Brick: You little…

Hunter: I made a smiley face.

Jeff: Brick is out. Bioshock has three members left.

*Kerrigan looks around for a second but Jericho peaks around the corner and shoots her*

Kerrigan: Damn you Jericho!

Jericho: Got another one!

Jeff: Only Lilith and Wrex are left.

*Jericho looks up and spots Jeff. Jericho shoots Jeff*

Jeff: Hey!

Jericho: Sorry, I thought you were from Bioshock hehe.

Jeff: Jericho is right under me!

*A bunch of paintballs fly out and hits Jeff*

Jeff: Not me!

*Jericho runs off but Wrex shoots his legs*

Jericho: Damn!

Jeff: Finally, Jericho is out. Only Hunter is left.

*Hunter ambushes Wrex and shoots him*

Jeff: Wrex is out! Only Lilith and Hunter are left.

*Lilith is looking around for Hunter. Hunter once again ambushes but Lilith rolls away and shoots Hunter*

Jeff: Bioshock wins immunity! Starcraft Tribe finally loses an immunity challenge!

Lilith: YES!

Hunter: Ah damn. Good job.

Lilith: Thanks.

Jeff: Starcraft Tribe I will see you tonight where someone will be voted off. You have the evening to think about it.

_Starcraft Tribe Day 20_

Tychus: About time they beat us.

Jericho: Yeah, but it was close.

**Tychus's Confession: Bioshock finally beat us in an immunity challenge and we are heading to Tribal Council. We are a little worried about Charger but right now we need to focus on getting Paschal or Jericho out.**

*Jim's alliance meets plus Hunter and Charger*

Jim: Hunter why are you here?

Hunter: Charger dragged me here.

Charger: Yep.

Jim: We need a consensus, should we target Paschal for being weak or Jericho as a threat?

Hunter: I like both of them to be honest.

Tychus: Maybe we can leave it up to Charger.

Charger: Charger thinks that Jericho should go. Jericho was mean to me earlier.

Jim: Ok.

**Jim's Confession: We all agreed on targeting Jericho. He could be a real threat later on. He had an alliance with Wrex and I am a little afraid that the two could team up. I just hope Charger sticks with us.**

Hunter: I hate it do it but Charger is a zombie and we have to stick together.

Tychus: Besides he might get into the jury.

**Hunter's Confession: Pretty much me and Charger are floating between alliances. I am trying to convince him to stick with Jericho's alliance or else he might lose the jury vote. Then again if he does betray them and I take Charger to the final 3 that is one less jury threat to deal with.**

*Jericho's alliance meets*

Jericho: I think we need to take out Jim.

Paschal: He's a huge threat. And even though he is a nice guy and I hate to do it but it has to be done.

Jericho: Exactly.

Hunter: Hopefully Charger will go with you guys.

Charger: Charger is.

**Charger's Confession: Charger is the swing vote tonight. So Charger has all the power. Charger could vote out Jericho for being mean or Jim because Jim was allied with meanie Ashley. **

*Hunter and Charger walks away*

**Paschal's Confession: Tonight Charger has all the power and I really don't like being in the position of getting voted out. I was never vulnerable in my season but this season is different for me. **

Jericho: I need some time to think about this.

*Jericho walks off and meets up with Gordon*

Jericho: Charger is the swing vote tonight.

Gordon: Yep.

Jericho: I have a plan.

Gordon: Yes?

**Jericho's Confession: We may just have to change our vote and take out Charger. He is like the swing vote alliance. They tried to get mine and Tali's alliance against each other and it backfired. Now Charger is making the same mistake. **

Jericho: If we vote out Charger then we get rid of the swing vote and can act like a unified tribe again.

Gordon: That is an excellent idea.

Jericho: Can you tell your alliance?

Gordon: Sure.

**Gordon's Confession: I kind of hold the power again. I could tell my alliance and take out Charger or I could not tell my alliance and vote out Jericho in a 3-2-2 vote. Kind of mean but this is a game. **

_Tribal Council #8_

Jeff: Welcome Starcraft Tribe. So it's been awhile since you guys have been here. Anything important happen?

Jericho: Yeah, I hit you with the paintballs.

Jeff: Other than that.

Charger: Charger became a swing vote. Charger has all the power now.

Jeff: Right, so Hunter with the merge nearing do you take out a power player or a weak link?

Hunter: A power player is going tonight.

Jeff: Do you know who?

Hunter: Yes, but I am keeping that to myself.

Jeff: Jim, do you feel vulnerable?

Jim: In fact I do. In my entire time in this game I have never felt safe. Once again I have a target on back.

Jeff: Tychus, who are you voting for?

Tychus: Whoever Jim is voting for.

Jeff: Hunter, you blew the cha…

Hunter: I was the last guy left. It wasn't me to blew the challenge it was the other four. I took out two of the five.

Jeff: Paschal, as the only former Survivor here are you fitting in well?

Paschal: Well I am fitting in. I thought I would be the odd one out since I am not young, I have no past relationships with anyone here and I did not come from any of these worlds.

Jeff: Gordon, do you have anything to say?

*Gordon shakes head no*

Jeff: It is time to vote. Paschal you are up.

*Paschal votes*

**Charger**

Paschal: You are a very nice zombie but you kind of made a bad move.

*Tychus votes*

*Jim votes*

*Jericho votes*

**Charger**

Jericho: Bad move. Sorry Hunter.

*Hunter votes*

**Jim**

Hunter: This is what Charger wants. *sighs*

*Charger votes*

**Jimm**

Charger: Charger thinks you are bigger threat. If Jericho is mean then Jericho could give Charger million dollars.

*Gordon votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* First vote…

**Jim**

**Jimm**

**Charger**

**Charger**

**Charger **

Tenth person voted out of Survivor All-Stars and first member of our jury.

**Charger**

Charger: Aww. Oh well. Big hug for Hunter.

*Charger hugs Hunter*

Hunter: Help, he's trying to kill me!

*Charger comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Charger the tribe has spoken.

*Jeff snuffs the torch and Charger runs off*

Jeff: With the merge coming up hopefully you made a good choice. Head back to camp.

**Charger's Final Confession: Aww Charger got voted out but Charger had fun. Charger met new people and Charger tried to be power player. But Charger did make it to jury so Charger will have jury house all to himself. Yay!**

Next time on Survivor…an early merge shakes things up as the final 11 finds new allies and enemies. Can Starcraft Tribe's two alliances stay together or will they split apart? Can Bioshock Tribe throw Brick under a bus or unite and hope to take out the larger Starcraft Tribe?


	9. Chapter 9

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 9 **All hell will break loose.**

Last time on Survivor…Charger tried to be the swing vote in Starcraft Tribe while Hunter tried to talk him out of it. In Bioshock Tribe Kerrigan and Brick fought leaving Lilith to join Bill's and Wrex's alliance. Bioshock Tribe won immunity and sent Starcraft Tribe to Tribal Council. It was either going to be Jim or Jericho voting but at the last minute Jericho and Gordon decided to change the vote to Charger and in a 5-2 vote Charger was the first member of the jury. 11 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Starcraft Tribe Night 20_

Hunter: Damn, I did not expect that.

Jim: Don't worry Hunter. It wasn't a vote against you. You were just staying loyal to a friend.

Hunter: I have nothing against you either Jim.

**Hunter's Confession: Last night I kind of expected Jim to go but apparently both alliances teamed up and took out Charger. I feel kind of vulnerable due to the fact that both alliances could team up again and take me out. **

Hunter: I hope you guys don't target me.

Tychus: We have no reason…yet.

Hunter: Yeah thanks.

**Tychus's Confession: Last night Gordon had a plan. Either take out Jericho or take out Charger. We decided that if we take out Jericho we could lose Hunter and Paschal in the merge and instead of having numbers it would be 3 vs. 7. **

Jericho: So, the merge is coming up soon. One more Tribal Council and we will merge. I want us to stick together.

Jim: Right.

Paschal: We have to.

**Jericho's Confession: I'm keeping my options open in the merge to be honest. I really want to take out some threats in this game. Jim, Tychus, Gordon, all big challenges threats. But then there is Lilith, Kerrigan, Brick, and Wrex on the other tribe as well. I need to take them out. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 21_

Paschal: Tree mail!

*They read the treemail*

Paschal: The tribes will be merging gather your stuff and head to the location on the map given to you.

Jericho: Wait a minute? Merging? There are still 11 people left!

Jim: I never expected to merge with an odd number.

**Gordon's Confession: We were all surprised at the sudden merge but to me this gives us an advantage. We have six people and they have five. We can easily pick them off one by one. If none of us flips. I am worried about Hunter and Jericho flipping since they have past relations with Wrex and Kerrigan will be hellbound to take me and Jim out again. **

Paschal: Well, let's pack up everything then.

**Paschal's Confession: I am really happy that I made it to the merge. I felt that I would have been the first one out due to my age and being the weakest one here but I haven't gotten a single vote yet. **

_Bioshock Tribe_

Bill: Gather your things and head to the place on the map.

Kerrigan: We are merging already?

Wrex: I guess so.

**Kerrigan's Confession: This is my chance to change the game. Right now we are four strong plus Brick. So we are at a disadvantage. I am going to look for cracks in the other tribe and take them out one by one. Or I change really change the game by taking out all the threats. Including Wrex and Lilith. **

Lilith: Let's gather our things.

Bill: Right.

**Lilith's Confession: We are merging now and I maybe an early target due to my strength in the challenges but I have an idol so I may have to use it if I don't win. I haven't told anyone and I will not tell anyone since it will put a target on my back. **

_Merged Tribe Day 21_

*Both tribes entered the new area and spotted a letter*

Lilith: What does it say?

Paschal: Congratulations you are now merged. You have to think of a new tribe name and paint a new tribe flag.

**Tychus's Confession: I made it to the merge again! Hehe. Last season I went on an immunity run. I think I can do it again. **

Jericho: I say we use the name Jeffisanass tribe.

Wrex: Second.

Hunter: Third.

Kerrigan: Fourth

Lilith: Fifth

Jim: Sixth

**Jericho's Confession: Three Dog came up with the name Jeffisanass Tribe in my season but others hated it. Now we actually got to use it. Jeff will be pissed but who the hell cares what he thinks. **

Paschal: Who wants to paint the tribe flag?

Hunter: I can.

*Gordon raises his hands*

Lilith: I can help too.

**Paschal's Confession: I kind of wanted to paint the flag because it's a great way to socialize with others here and I wanted to get to know some of the others.**

Paschal: So you are Lilith?

Lilith: Yep.

Paschal: You did well in the challenges.

Lilith: Thanks, you do well for your age.

Paschal: I did win reward and immunity against people half my age before.

Lilith: I heard about that. You were taken out by a rock.

Paschal: Yeah, I could have won that season too. How did you get taken out?

Lilith: I got idoled. One person voted against me and it took me out.

Paschal: Wow, that stinks.

Lilith: Yeah, but I am back in it and now I made it to the merge.

**Lilith's Confession: I kind of like Starcraft Tribe. There is my former ally Tychus, Paschal who is pretty cool. Some of my favorites from past seasons. Jericho, Jim, and Hunter. I feel this is a good merged tribe. And knowing that I am in the jury stage even if I get voted out I can still watch. **

Hunter: Okay guys! We got the flag. It's blue with black letters.

*Brick looks at the flag*

Brick: Hey! Who spelled my name wrong?

Kerrigan: I did that.

**Brick's Confession: I can't wait to get rid of Kerrigan. That bitch is going down now. **

Hunter: Hey everyone! Feast time!

*There was a table near the camp with a lot of food on it. The tribe started to dig in*

**Hunter's Confession: I spotted the table with all kinds of food on it. Some of the stuff did not interest me like some of the veggies and starches but the meats I loved.**

Wrex: Finally, food!

Bill: MMMM

Lilith: It's been so long since I have eaten good food.

**Wrex's Confession: For 20 days we've eaten nothing but meat. I like meat but I want something else something…very filling and tasty. **

Tychus: Hey Brick can you pass me the chicken.

Brick: Get it yourself tubby.

Tychus: Oh look at this. The muscle head who was third voted off thinks he can call me tubby. At least I am not a loser.

**Tychus's Confession: Me and Brick had a short history in our previous season. We had a huge fight and it resulted in him leaving. In the premerge we were lucky enough not to be in the same tribe but now. All hell will break loose. **

Brick: You have a problem with me?

Tychus: You started it. No one calls me fat.

Brick: You are fat.

Tychus: Badly.

*Brick stands up*

Brick: I will kill you!

**Kerrigan's Confession: When Brick and Tychus were about to fight I was like come on. Kill each other. Two less people to deal with. **

Tychus: I got your ass voted out once and I can do it again.

Brick: It's a different game.

Tychus: Of course it is. I wonder why you came back?

Brick: Because I was popular.

Tychus: Rather deal with Mord than you.

Brick: You piece of *beep*!

**Brick's Confession: Tychus can kiss my ass! He is going down!**

*After the meal survivor groups split off. Paschal goes off with Kerrigan*

Kerrigan: So what is the situation in your tribe?

Paschal: We are divided. We can either go with you or go with Jim.

Kerrigan: Well I have Lilith. Wrex and Bill are expendable.

Paschal: You, me, Lilith, Jericho, and Hunter final 5.

Kerrigan: Yeah, who should we target first?

Paschal: We can try to take out Brick.

Kerrigan: Or Tychus if we use Brick.

Paschal: Well Tychus might target Brick so either way we are safe.

Kerrigan: Does that mean I have to ally with Jericho?

Paschal: Yeah, but if two enemies ally it would be perfect.

**Paschal's Confession: Pretty much me, Jericho, and Hunter split off. I got Kerrigan because I anger her the least, Jericho got Wrex due to past relationship, and Hunter is in good terms with Jim. I hope this plan works. **

Paschal: So we have a deal?

Kerrigan: Yeah.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I don't care if Brick or Tychus leaves. I hate Brick but Tychus is an immunity whore and a much bigger threat. This will be perfect. **

*Jericho meets with Wrex and Bill*

Jericho: It's been awhile.

Wrex: Hehe it has been.

Jericho: You have any idea on who to eliminate?

Wrex: I have two ideas.

Jericho: Ok, shoot.

Wrex: Kerrigan or Brick.

Jericho: Those are good targets but Brick is not a threat and Brick is going for either Kerrigan or Tychus. So maybe we can follow him.

Bill: But none of us like him.

Jericho: That's why he is the perfect goat. We use him and then vote his ass out.

**Jericho's Confession: Me and Wrex were former allies in season 2 and so it was natural I try to ally with him. It would be handy for him to have my back again. Hehe I would love to have me, Hunter, and Wrex just come back and dominate the game. **

Bill: So I guess we should until after the challenge then.

Jericho: Yeah only natural.

**Bill's Confession: I am a bit weary of Jericho. He reminds me of Francis a little. Someone who is pretty rude and not completely honest. Me and Wrex will follow him for now but we need to keep an eye on him. **

*Hunter meets with Jim's alliance*

Hunter: Ok, Tychus you need to try to win immunity.

Tychus: I will.

Hunter: Brick and Kerrigan are both targeting you.  
Jim: I thought Kerrigan would target me.

Hunter: She hates Brick but she will use him to get the numbers against Tychus.

Tychus: Damn.

**Jim's Confession: Great, we just merged and already Kerrigan is trying to get my alliance out. I will not stand by and let that happen. I will take out her first. **

Jim: I say we target Kerrigan.

Hunter: I agree. She is much too dangerous to keep around.

Gordon: She could also have Wrex and Bill.

Hunter: Jericho will try to get them on our side, then we can vote those two out and have a Starcraft final 6.

**Hunter's Confession: This is perfect! Jim's alliance thinks that we are with them. Paschal you are a genius for coming up with this plan. Hopefully it will not backfire on us. **

*Jericho, Hunter, and Paschal meet up*

Jericho: So I am guessing that they are targeting each other.

Paschal: Yeah, I am pretty surprised.

Hunter: It's too good.

**Paschal's Confession: We have a few targets, Tychus, Brick, and Kerrigan. One of those three will be leaving next time. Right now since Kerrigan is the most threatening we will target and blindside her with Wrex's and Jim's alliance and take out Lilith next. **

*Kerrigan meets with Lilith*

Kerrigan: I have to win immunity tonight.

Lilith: I know.

Kerrigan: I am a goner if I don't.

Lilith: Not exactly.

Kerrigan: Why?

Lilith: I have an idol.

Kerrigan: Oh my Overmind!

Lilith: I found the clue under Brick's bag and I found it before he did. If worse come to worse I can give it to you.

**Lilith's Confession: As much as I am planning to take out Kerrigan in the future I need her for now. This idol can help both us. **

*Gordon takes Tychus out of camp for a few minutes*

Tychus: Why did you want to take me out here?

Gordon: I am thinking of our post merge game.

Tychus: Yes?

Gordon: We may have to vote out your friend soon.

Tychus: Jimmy?

Gordon: Yes, sadly. Jim poses a big threat to all of us but once we get enough people on our side we can take him out.

Tychus: Why him and not me.

Gordon: Because there is no way you and me can beat him in the final 3. If we find another person to take his spot you and me will have a better chance at a million.

Tychus: Well…okay.

**Gordon's Confession: I wanted to establish a little more trust with Tychus by telling him my plan on taking out Jim. I know he wants a million dollars so hopefully he will be with me. **

**Tychus's Confession: Gordon is a little slyer than I thought. I will go with him for now but I don't like the idea of backstabbing my friends. So I will keep my eye on him. **

*Bill and Wrex were in camp looking as groups of people were walking off*

Wrex: This is chaotically funny.

Bill: Seeing everyone walk around in groups.

Wrex: Yeah, this vote will be hilarious.

**Bill's Confession: Me and Wrex never experienced a merge but from what we heard it's the most chaotic time. All alliances go around dragging others to vote with them. No, one is secure. Most threatening or least threatening can go. **

Wrex: I thinking that a power player will go.

Bill: What makes you say that?

Wrex: Well most people that talked with me wants Kerrigan, Tychus, and Brick gone.

Bill: Well it seems to be physical threats than power players.

Wrex: Should I be worried?

Bill: We are safe for now.

Wrex: Well who knows you could be targeted.

Bill: I am weak and non threatening.

Wrex: Barney was the first out in the merge in the first season and he was the least threatening. Price was strong but not a power player. Charger wasn't a threat either and Arbiter was the only power player to be taken out first in the merge. So who knows.

Bill: True.

**Wrex's Confession: The best strategy right now is for me and Bill to lay low and stick with an alliance. We are non threatening enough not to be targeted plus Jericho has my back in case someone does target me. **

*Jericho gathers the tribe*

Jericho: We need shelter since this is a new camp and we have no shelter so far.

Brick: Who died and made you leader?

Jim: Brick I said that in my season and I only said it to Duke. Jericho is right.

Tychus: Yeah, lay off his back.

Brick: *beep* you Tychus!

Jericho: We need metal and lots of it.

**Jericho's Confession: We all spent most of the day strategizing and trying to pick our targets that we stupidly forgot to make a shelter so we quickly gathered sheet metal and started to build the shelter. **

*The tribe is putting together the shelter minus Brick*

Kerrigan: Brick we need your help!

Brick: Shut up Kerrigan!

Tychus: Ignore Brick.

Kerrigan: Yeah.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I can see Brick making it to the end because everyone hates him. But he reminds me of Arthas. An idiot that does not deserve to make it to the merge but only others pull him through for their gain like me during my season. **

*Lilith comes running in*

Lilith: We have tree mail!

Hunter: Already?

Lilith: Yeah, we have a challenge.

**Lilith's Confession: I went by treemail and I saw a letter in it. It was a challenge. It's strange because normally you get two days to get settled and it's only been a few hours here. So I was worried. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 21_

Jeff: Welcome. So what is the new Tribe name.

Jericho: Jeffisanass Tribe.

Jeff:…

Jericho: Suck it Jeff!

Jeff: Today's challenge will have a rope tied around your wrist. You need to hold your arm over your head. If it moves too much a bucket of water will dump down on to you. Last person left in the challenge wins immunity guaranteed a 1 in 10 chance of winning. Lets draw for spots and lets get started.

*Everyone gets into their spots*

Jeff: This challenge has started.

Tychus: Hey Brick!

Brick: What!

*Brick moves and the water dumps on him*

Brick: Damn it!

Jeff: Brick is out after five seconds!

Brick: Raarrgggg!

Tychus: Hehe

*Tychus's water dumps on him*

Tychus: Doh!

Brick: YES!

Jeff: And Tychus is out after 11 seconds. We are down to 9 now.

*30 minutes later*

Jeff: We are at the 30 minute spot. I have offering temptation. A six pack of beer!

Jericho: Oh hell yeah!

Paschal: I can't go on anymore.

*Jericho, Paschal, and Bill drops*

Bill: Me either.

Jeff: Jericho, Paschal, and Bill drop out. Here's your beer.

Jericho: I hate to say this but thanks Jeff.

Jeff: Jericho just gave me a rare compliment.

Bill: You want four of the beers?

Jericho: Hell yeah!

Jeff: Six are left.

*30 minutes later*

Jeff: We are at the 1 hour mark. Now I have a new temptation. A whole pizza.

Wrex: I am not dropping out.

Jim: I am.

*Jim drops out*

Jeff: Jim has dropped out. This pizza is his. Gordon, Wrex, Hunter, Lilith, and Kerrigan are left.

*67 minutes into the challenge and Gordon yawns and the water comes crashing down on him*

Jeff: Gordon is out of this challenge! Only four are left and the sun is slowly setting.

*90 minutes into the challenge*

Jeff: Okay, I have another temptation. A hamburger, fries, and a soda.

Lilith: I am dropping.

*Lilith drops*

Jeff: Only Hunter and Kerrigan are left!

Hunter: I am not dropping.

Kerrigan: Me neither but you are safe. I am not.

Hunter: Well do you have an offer for me?

Kerrigan: Yeah, you drop and I will join with your alliance and take out either Brick or Tychus. You can call the shots.

**Hunter's Confession: When Kerrigan told me that it's up to me. I figured we can get rid of Kerrigan at any time. Brick and Tychus are huge and can easily win physical challenges. Plus, their maybe bloodshed between them if they both stay. **

*Hunter drops out*

Jeff: Kerrigan wins immunity!

Kerrigan: YES!

Jeff: Kerrigan you are safe for tonight. Everyone else if vulnerable. I will see you at Tribal Council. Head over there now.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I made a deal with Hunter. It gave me three more days and plus it extends my alliance to five. Now either Brick or Tychus is going home. **

_Tribal Council #9_

Jeff: Welcome Tribe who's name I really hate. Here is Charger voted out of last Tribal Council. So, Jericho, why did you call the tribe name that?

Jericho: Well I kind of threw it out there and most people liked it so it stuck.

Jeff: That is the worst Tribe name ever!

Jericho: If I called it Jonisanass you would love it.

Jeff: Whatever. Hunter, you dropped out of the challenge without temptation, why?

Hunter: Because, I knew that I don't have a target on my back and Kerrigan did. So we struck a deal there.

Jeff: Kerrigan, since you are no longer on the chopping block, who is?

Kerrigan: Easy, Brick and Tychus.

*Tychus looks surprised*

Jeff: Tychus you look a little surprised.

Tychus: Yeah, I know. I don't think I am a huge threat here. I mean, I am not a power player.

Brick: Power players aren't the only threats here. You are strong and stupid.

Tychus: Talk about the guy who I tricked.

Brick: Shut up!

Jeff: Brick, you and Tychus are still going at it? It's a new season.

Brick: Yeah, Tychus is an ass. Period.

Tychus: This is what got you eliminated last time!

Brick: It should have been you.

Tychus: You wouldn't have lasted 3 more days. I got 4th. Which is much better than 18th.

Brick: Shut the *beep* up fatty.

Tychus: Baldy.

Jim: Tychus calm down.

Lilith: Brick you too!

Brick: Who cares Lilith! You hate me anyways.

Lilith: I don't hate you but you are pissing me off with your little baby whining.

Brick: Shut up slut!

Paschal: Whoa, whoa! That is uncalled for Brick.

Brick: Suck it old man.

Wrex: Brick, seriously. If you are going to fight with the tribe at least think about what you are going to say.

Brick: Doesn't *beep*ing matter. I am going to the jury anyways!

Paschal: You don't know that.

Brick: Yes I do! Tychus, Kerrigan, Lilith hate me.

Jim: You are making people hate you.

Tychus: Why don't you just quit?

Brick: Why, don't I kick you damn ass!

Jeff: Any violence here and those people will be booted. I don't care if I have to boot EVERYONE.

Bill: Hey, I am not trying to get involved Jeff.

Paschal: Me either.

Hunter: I am staying quiet.

Jeff: I can see that there is a lot of drama going on. And it's time to vote before a fight breaks out. Paschal you are up first.

*Paschal votes*

*Tychus votes*

**Brickhead**

Tychus: You shouldn't even be in All-Stars.

*Jim votes*

**Brick**

Jim: Nobody be messing with my friends.

*Jericho votes*

*Hunter votes*

*Gordon votes*

**Brick**

Gordon: You did this to yourself.

*Kerrigan votes*

*Brick votes*

**Tychus**

Brick: *beep* you!

*Lilith votes*

*Wrex votes*

*Bill votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* Jeff, first voted

**Brickhead**

**Tychus**

**Brick**

**Brick**

**Tychus**

**Tychus**

Tychus: What?

**Tychus **

**Tychus**

Eleventh Person voted out of Survivor All-Stars

**Tychus**

Tychus: Damn.

Jim: *beep*

Brick: Ha!

*Tychus slams his torch over Bricks head then goes up to Jeff*

Tychus: Sorry, I snuffed out my own torch.

Jeff: Well the tribe has spoken.

Tychus: Nice being here again but before I go I have to say a few things. Brick you are safe tonight only because you are a bigger goat than Russell. Jim, Gordon is planning on betraying you. And Jericho, Paschal, and Hunter are running the show.

*Tychus walks off*

Jeff: I am surprised about this vote to be honest. I thought Brick was going to go home. Well anyways go back to camp.

**Tychus's Confession: Back in the jury house…no problem. I can watch the chaos that Brick will bring. I feel that it was better to take me out now than later. Sometimes the under the radar people are a bigger threat than the power players. **

Next time on Survivor…drama at camp starts as Jim questions Gordon's loyalty. Brick confronts Jeircho's alliance. While Bill and Wrex slowly starts to run the camp.


	10. Chapter 10

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 10

Last time on Survivor the tribes merged and immediately Jericho's alliance split up and started making deals with Jim's, Wrex's, and Kerrigan's alliance. Brick and Tychus fought and during immunity it was down to Hunter to and Kerrigan. Hunter dropped out after striking a deal with Kerrigan who won immunity. During Tribal Council Brick stirred up the tribe and thought he was going home but it was Tychus who was voted out. Before he left he told Jim that Gordon was planning on backstabbing him. 10 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Jeffisanass Tribe Night 21_

Brick: Yeah! That jackass is gone!

Kerrigan: Only because he was a bigger threat than you.

Brick: That is a lie!

Jericho: Brick, listen to me. You are worthless! In fact I regret voting out Tychus.

**Jericho's Confession: During Tribal Council I so badly wanted Brick gone but it was too late to strategize so I had to vote out Tychus. But as long as Brick doesn't win immunity I can probably get him out with Kerrigan's help. **

Brick: Who, cares. I am going on an immunity run.

Kerrigan: You are not smart enough.

Brick: Like you can ever win either.

*Kerrigan points to her individual immunity idol*

Kerrigan: Geez you are dumb.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I struck a deal with Hunter during the immunity challenge. I voted off Tychus and I will be in his alliance. I think it's a pretty fair deal. Hopefully they won't backstab me. **

*Kerrigan and Lilith meets with Hunter, Jericho, and Paschal*

Kerrigan: Hunter you promised that your alliance and my alliance will team up together?

Hunter: Yeah I did.

Kerrigan: Are you going to go through with your deal?

Hunter: Yeah, it would be stupid not to.

Kerrigan: Good.

Jericho: We should target either Brick or Jim first.

Kerrigan: I want Brick gone.

Paschal: I want him gone to. I have never seen someone like him.

Lilith: But Jim is a bigger threat.

**Lilith's Confession: Right now me and Kerrigan have joined Jericho's alliance and we can either target Brick or Jim. I don't like Brick but Jim is a huge threat. And plus we can get Gordon on our side since Tychus said that Gordon wants Jim out. **

Paschal: This will be a good alliance.

**Paschal's Confession: We just got Kerrigan and Lilith into our alliance. I don't really like Kerrigan. She comes off a little evil to me. I heard of what she did but I don't trust her. Lilith on the other hand I have a good vibe from. She could be trustworthy. **

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 22_

*Jim pulls Gordon out of camp*

Jim: Did you tell Tychus that you wanted me out?

Gordon: No, I have no idea where you got that.

Jim: I knew Tychus for most of my life. I knew you for about a month. Tychus maybe hot headed but he would never lie to me.

Gordon: I don't know what to say.

Jim: Just promise me that you won't backstab me.

Gordon: Don't worry. I won't.

**Jim's Confession: My trust in Gordon has dipped quite a bit now. I think he is a little more sly than I thought. While a lot of people out here are known to be manipulative. Gordon is in the background pulling on the strings softly but enough to get others against each other. **

Jim: So, we should keep targeting Kerrigan?

Gordon: Yes. If she wins immunity than either Jericho or Lilith.

Jim: Well Jericho is proved to be untrustworthy but maybe we can get Wrex and Bill on our side.

**Gordon's Confession: Last night Tychus told us that I was against Jim. I know that Tychus is looking out for Jim but seriously you killed Jim's chances of going further if you split up this alliance. So now I have to prove to Jim that I am trustworthy. **

Jim: Well I'll try to get Bill and Wrex on my side.

Gordon: Okay. I might have to talk to Brick and get him on our side.

Jim: Oh great.

**Jim's Confession: All we have to do now is get Bill and Wrex who are the wild cards on my side and Brick who is the biggest hothead in the game. If this works then we would have the most dysfunctional alliance ever. **

*Gordon goes and talks with Brick*

Gordon: Brick, you won't be the next one out.

Brick: Why?

Gordon: We are setting up a counter alliance with Bill and Wrex.

Brick: *Beep* it.

*Brick walks off*

**Gordon's Confession: Brick is an idiot. Plain and simple. I don't know how many times people say it but it's true. He is a stubborn mule.**

Gordon: Listen. You can choose who goes home next.

Brick: Either Kerrigan or Lilith.

Gordon: Why Lilith?

Brick: Because she is a slut! She loved Arbiter and now she loves Kerrigan.

Gordon:…

*Jim was going to see Wrex and Bill but Lilith and Jericho were there first. Jim hid behind the bushes*

Jericho: I think we can take out Brick tonight.

Wrex: Finally.

Lilith: Will you two join us?

Bill: Yeah. We will. Right Wrex?

Wrex: Hell, yeah. About time he left.

**Bill's Confession: Pretty much Brick is gone from this game. He checked out mentally. So, me and Wrex could try to fit into Jericho's alliance or we could play swing vote. But if it's taking out Brick then we will join him. **

Lilith: Great.

*Lilith and Jericho left*

Lilith: I am quite surprised that Kerrigan is teaming up with you.

Jericho: I am surprised just as well.

**Jericho's Confession: Me and Kerrigan had a not so good relationship in the challenges. We insulted and fought a little but we are being civil. She could have some respect for me or she could be playing me. I don't give a *beep* though. **

Lilith: So would you be interested in taking her out later?

Jericho: She's a huge threat and I would love to take her out when we get the numbers.

Lilith: Good.

**Lilith's Confession: I leaked my plans on betraying Kerrigan to Jericho. He wants her gone and he would love to have the chance to take her out so I think we are set once we have the numbers. Probably when Brick, Jim, and Wrex are gone. **

*Jim was watching through the bushes*

**Jim's Confession: I may have found a way to save myself. If I can get convince Kerrigan that her alliance is plotting against her then I can make a huge comeback. **

_Reward Challenge Day 23_

Jeff: Come on in guys! Today's challenge will test what you think others perceive you. I had you fill out some sheets. You will guess whose name came up the most in the questions. If you get it right you can smash another tribe member's nukacola bottle. The winner is when someone has a bottle left. The reward is you get a room at Tempenny Tower. Complete with room service, food, shower, and fresh clothes. Ok, lets begin. Which survivor stinks the most?

Paschal: Brick

Jim: Jericho?

Jericho: Brick

Hunter: Me

Gordon: Wrex

Kerrigan: Wrex

Lilith: Brick

Brick: Kerrigan

Wrex: Wrex

Bill: Wrex

Jeff: Wrex was the one that most of you put down. Gordon, Kerrigan, Wrex, and Bill you can smash a bottle.

*Gordon, Kerrigan, and Wrex smashes Brick's bottles.*

Jeff: Brick is out after one round.

Brick: *beep* you all!

*Bill smashes Kerrigan's bottle*

Bill: Sorry, had to smash someone's.

Kerrigan: I will get you back.

Jeff: Kerrigan is down to two bottles. Next question, who is the least deserving to be here?

Paschal: Me?

Jim: Brick

Jericho: Brick

Hunter: Brick

Gordon: Brick

Kerrigan: Brick

Lilith: Brick

Wrex: Brick

Bill: Brick

Jeff: The answer is Brick. Everyone but Paschal got it right.

Paschal: I thought it would have been me.

Hunter: You did well in your season.

*Jim breaks Jericho's bottle. Jericho and Hunter breaks Jim's bottles. Gordon thinks for a second and takes out Jim*

Jim: What!

*Gordon shrugs*

Jeff: Jim is out.

Jim: I was surprised on who took me out.

*Kerrigan takes out Bill's bottle. Lilith hits Hunter's bottle*

Lilith: We still have a friendly rivalry.

Hunter: I know.

*Wrex and Bill takes out Kerrigan*

Kerrigan: Crap.

Jeff: Kerrigan is out. Next question, who is mistakenly thinks they are in control of this game?

Paschal: Wrex?

Jericho: Gordon

Hunter: Gordon

Gordon: Jericho

Lilith: Brick

Wrex: Kerrigan

Bill: Kerrigan

Jeff: Kerrigan and Gordon were tied so Jericho, Hunter, Wrex, and Bill all can smash a bottle.

*Jericho and Hunter takes out Bill as Bill and Wrex takes out Jericho*

Jeff: Bill and Jericho are out. 5 people are left and Hunter is the only one with less than 3. Next question. Who do you want to see most after the game is over?

Paschal: Jericho

Hunter: Jericho

Gordon: Bill

Lilith: Bill

Wrex: Bill

Jeff: The winner is Bill. Gordon, Lilith, and Wrex all got it right.

*Gordon hits Wrex's bottle. Lilith and Wrex takes out Hunter*

Jeff: Hunter is out.

Hunter: Aww.

Jeff: Only four are left.

Jericho: Jeff we are not stupid. We can count to four.

Jeff: Do you think you can host better?

Jericho: Yeah!

Jeff: Fine you can take over!

*Jeff hands Jericho the results*

Jeff: No cheating.

Jericho: Okay, so who is most likely to backstab their friends?

Paschal: Kerrigan

Gordon: Jericho

Lilith: Gordon

Wrex: Kerrigan

Jericho: Kerrigan barely got the votes over Gordon. Paschal and Wrex can take someone out.

*Paschal hits Lilith and Wrex hits Paschal*

Jericho: Lilith is down to 2 and Paschal is down to 2. See Jeff I can host.

Jeff: *grumbles to self*

Jericho: Next question, who do you not want to see after this game?

*The all say Brick*

Jericho: No *beep* you all got it right.

*Paschal and Wrex hits Gordon. Gordon hits Lilith. Lilith hits Paschal*

Jericho: Everyone but Wrex has 1 point. Ok, next question. Who is the biggest jury threat?

Paschal: Hunter

Gordon: Jim

Lilith: Hunter

Wrex: Hunter

Jericho: Hunter is the answer. Everyone but Gordon gets it right.

*Paschal takes out Gordon, Lilith hits Paschal, and Wrex takes out Lilith*

Jericho: And Wrex wins reward! Congratulations Wrex! You can take 1…

Jeff: Two!

Jericho: Two people with you!

Wrex: Bill and Gordon.

Jericho: Okay, you three with go to that snotty place and enjoy yourselves as the rest of us suffer back at camp and you will be back by the immunity challenge.

_Reward Day 23_

*The three entered the tower. Security looked surprised and aimed their guns at Wrex*

Bill: Relax he won't hurt anyone.

**Wrex's Confession: I don't think anyone ever saw my kind because the entire time I was walking security was pointing their guns at me. Not like it would do any good. If any of them shot me I would have killed them.**

*The three entered the elevator and it started to move*

Wrex: Kind of funny how us three are the last of our tribe and we are still here!

Bill: It is.

**Bill's Confession: When our tribe was dissolved I thought…oh crap we are going to get picked faster than a zombie on a straggler but we all managed to survive and now we are enjoying a fine reward. **

Wrex: It would be great if us three make up the final 3.

Bill: I know.

Wrex: Gordon are you with us?

*Gordon nods*

**Gordon's Confession: To be honest I play my own game but if these two want me then I have a fallback alliance to join. Although none of us have a target on our heads and I hope it stays that way. **

*There is a knock on their door*

Waiter: Room service.

Wrex: Ahh it must be the food.

*Wrex opens the door and the waiter fainted*

Wrex: Well he's not getting a tip.

**Wrex's Confession: Best part about this reward is the food. Not the service or the people in the tower. They can all kiss my ass. All I need is Bill and Gordon and that's the only friends I need.**

*They all start to eat*

Wrex: Well we need to take someone out.

Gordon: What about Jim, Kerrigan, or Brick?

Wrex: Gordon, why do you want Jim out?

Gordon: Jim is a huge threat.

**Bill's Confession: I am still flabbergasted by Gordon wanting Jim out. We can use Jim to our advantage and he wants him out. Tychus was in fact telling the truth. **

*Gordon goes in to use the shower*

Bill: I think we can get Jim's trust.

Wrex: Good idea.

**Wrex's Confession: Me and Bill can either rat Gordon out and tell Jim thus getting rid of Gordon and a threat and getting Jim's trust or blackmailing Gordon and keeping him 100% loyal to us. **

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 23_

*Jim is with Jericho and Hunter*

Jim: I know you guys are planning to take me out.

Jericho: We weren't.

Jim: I heard you guys planning.

Hunter: Aww crap.

**Hunter's Confession: Jim came up to us and he said that he heard our plans. He was in the bushes earlier so our plan came into light. Kind of sucks actually that he has this information. **

Jim: Gordon is not to be trusted.

Hunter: We kind of knew that after he took you out in the challenge.

Jericho: That was pretty low.

**Jericho's Confession: I never has anything against Jim. He is just a threat to me but maybe I can use him. I do have a plan that can involve him. **

Jericho: Jim, if you join us and take out Brick we can then take out Gordon and Wrex and then go against Kerrigan and Lilith.

Jim: So you, me, Hunter, Paschal, and Bill in the final 5.

Jericho: Yeah, then Bill goes.

**Jim's Confession: Jericho laid out his plans to me but I still don't think he will go ahead with them. He could take me out at any time. But I am not going to play stupid and blindly accept him and follow through. **

Jim: You have a deal.

*Kerrigan is with Lilith and Paschal*

Paschal: So why did you two girls want to see me?

Kerrigan: Because out of everyone here we trust you the most.

Lilith: The fact is that you are becoming a bigger threat.

Paschal: I am just an old man.

Kerrigan: That's what Eli was. And he won against Tali the biggest strategic threat in the game and Lucas a likeable guy.

Lilith: But we do want to keep you.

Paschal: Why?

Lilith: I never lied in my season.

**Paschal's Confession: I do like Lilith but Kerrigan not as much still I like their offer but I am a little suspicious of them. They could backstab me at anytime. **

Kerrigan: So just keep your options open.

Paschal: I will.

**Kerrigan's Confession: My one problem in the future would be Jericho's alliance. If I can get Paschal on my side he could probably join us since Paschal. It would be perfect to undo that jackass's alliance. **

**Lilith's Confession: I am pretty worried about my alliance. Kerrigan has the biggest target next to Brick and if they decided to go after me if she won immunity I may have to play my idol. **

*Paschal leaves*

Kerrigan: I hope he will join us.

Lilith: I do have a backup plan.

Kerrigan: Crap. I have to talk to Jim then.

Lilith: Yeah.

**Kerrigan's Confession: Damn it! I've been trying to avoid Jim this entire game for many reasons and now I have to talk to him to get him on my side. In truth I still have feelings for him but I did kill his friend. He may not have forgiven me for that.**

*Kerrigan meets with Jim*

Kerrigan: Okay Jim we both haven't talked much but just so you know…I kind of want you in my alliance.

Jim: Why?

Kerrigan: Because you and me have targets on our heads and we have to watch out for each other. Okay!

Jim: Yeah, whatever.

**Jim's Confession: I still love her but I have my reasons for not trusting her. One she killed a lot of people. Two she is untrustworthy. This is a game and she will do whatever to win it. **

Kerrigan: Fine, get voted off! Do whatever.

*Kerrigan walks away and Jericho goes over to Kerrigan*

Jericho: Trying to get Jim?

Kerrigan: What is it to you?

Jericho: Well, I ain't planning against you or Lilith. Jim is a wild card but we can either finish him off or take out Brick.

Kerrigan: I prefer Brick.

Jericho: Great. I hate that *beep*hole.

**Jericho's Confession: I am worried for both Kerrigan and Jim. Both seem to have feelings for each other but both refuse to admit it so they stay away from each other. They should not hide it from others. Especially me because I can see that *beep* and know that feelings in this game is total bull*beep*. That's why I never will have a showmance here or fall in love with anyone. It *beep*s up your game. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 24_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Here is Bill, Wrex, and Gordon back from reward. Today's challenge will test your memory. I will show you a pattern and your job is to copy it. If you are wrong you are eliminated. If you are right you move on. When one person is left they win immunity. Let's get started.

*Everyone gets into their spot*

Jeff: First pattern.

*He shows a pattern of six colors and the ten survivors start to work*

Jeff: Ok, stop! Lets see them.

*He goes over to Paschal*

Jeff: Paschal gets it right.

*He then checks out Jericho's and Hunter's*

Jeff: Jericho is too stupid to move on. Hunter is right.

Jericho: You bastard, you are jealous because I am a better host than you.

*Jeff checks Jim and Gordon's*

Jeff: Jim is wrong, Gordon is right.

*He checks Brick's*

Jeff: Somehow Brick missed every color.

Brick: Damn it!

Kerrigan: Dumbass.

*He checks Kerrigan's and Lilith's*

Jeff: Both girls got it right.

*He checks Bill's and Wrex's*

Jeff: Bill and Wrex got it wrong. We are down to Paschal, Hunter, Gordon, Kerrigan, and Lilith. Next pattern.

*He shows a pattern of 8 this time. They all start to work*

Jeff: Times up! Lets see them.

*He looks at Paschal's*

Jeff: Close but you missed a color.

Paschal: Dang.

*He checks the other four*

Jeff: Everyone else has it right! Next pattern. *He shows a pattern of 10 and they all work on it*

Jeff: Stop!

*Jeff checks all four*

Jeff: Hunter is wrong!

Hunter: Crap.

Jeff: Gordon is right. Kerrigan is right. Lilith got it wrong. Only Kerrigan and Gordon remain. Next pattern.

*He shows a pattern of twelve as they all start working on it*

Jeff: Stop!

*He looks at them both*

Jeff: One has it right and one has it wrong. The winner is…Kerrigan!

Kerrigan: Twice is a row!

Jeff: Kerrigan once again you are safe from Tribal Council tonight. Head back to camp and I will see you tonight.

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 24_

Brick: Why am I the first out every *beep*ing challenge?

Kerrigan: Because you are an idiot.

Brick: *beep* you slut!

Lilith: Leave her alone!

Brick: *beep* you too slut.

Lilith: Just go Brick!

**Lilith's Confession: I know Brick is voting against me. He votes against anyone he hates. I am thinking of playing my idol but I know that I have the numbers. It's might be 50-50 on weather I should play it or not. **

*Kerrigan's and Jericho's alliance with Gordon and Jim meet up*

Jericho: Brick is gone. He is nothing but dead weight.

Kerrigan: Finally!

Hunter: I also believe that Wrex and Bill are trying to control the tribe. They have been going around asking some of us to join them in getting rid of you Kerrigan.

Kerrigan: Okay, Brick first then Wrex.

**Jericho's Confession: The tribe is still in chaos right now but we need to gain control. With the core alliance of five with Jim and Gordon on outside we can easily get there. Now if Brick doesn't get 7 votes then I know that some jackass betrayed us. This is a vote on who is loyal and who is not. **

Kerrigan: Jim, Gordon? Are you two with us?

*Gordon nods.*

Jim: I sure am.

**Gordon's Confession: I am kind of the swing vote this tribal council. I could take out Brick who needed to go or I can take out Lilith and take out a power player here. This will be a tough choice. **

**Jim's Confession: I don't know what to do. I am a sitting duck no matter which alliance I choose. I need to make sure which alliance has the numbers and then vote with them. I might even try to force a tie and let fate take its chances with the 9 left. Even if that includes me. **

*Wrex and Bill pull over Gordon and Jim*

Wrex: We need to take Lilith out and put a blow to Kerrigan's alliance.

Jim: We they have five.

Wrex: I want to leave it up to the purple rock.

Jim: You sure that's a good idea?

Wrex: We all have a 1 in 9 chance of going. So I say what the hell? A 4\9 chance of gaining the majority is better than 0 percent chance.

Jim: True.

Bill: Will you join us?

Jim: Yes.

**Wrex's Confession: I have to put my trust in Gordon and Jim. They are on the outside of their alliance and if they don't stay with us they will get 7****th**** and 6****th**** place. Rather than 5****th**** and 4****th****. They would be fools not to accept this deal. **

Bill: Glad you guys are with us.

Jim: Is Brick with us?

Bill: Yeah, he chooses the targets.

Jim: Good.

**Bill's Confession: This Tribal council will determine my fate. If Brick goes then this alliance is screwed. If not then we have the majority. I just pray that this will go our way.**

_Tribal Council #10_

Jeff: Welcome ass tribe to Tribal Council. Here is Charger and Tychus voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Wrex, how was reward?

Wrex: Food was great, bed was great, shower was great, new clothes was great, people there sucked. All of them hated me.

Jeff: Brick, you have been a target due to your attitude but you were saved last time. Have you done anything to improve it?

Brick: *Beep* everyone here.

Jericho: Jeff, don't waste time with this guy.

Jeff: Jericho, are their any threats in this game?

Jericho: Nine of us are threats in some way shape or form. Brick is the only non threat here.

Brick: I am strong!

Jericho: But you will not get the jury vote. The rest of us could get the jury vote.

Brick: I can get the jury vote.

*laughter*

Brick: *beep* all of you!

Kerrigan: With that attitude even Russell or Mord could have beaten you.

Jeff: Kerrigan, did you need immunity tonight?

Kerrigan: More than ever Jeff. Unless I win immunity every time I will remain vulnerable.

Jeff: Hunter, is this a critical vote?

Hunter: As much as it seems to be an easy vote it will determine who has control of the tribe.

Jeff: So it won't be a simple vote?

Hunter: Brick has allies, they are using him as a goat because he is easy to beat but the rest of us are pissed off at him.

Jeff: Lilith, there are only two women left in this tribe. Does your gender count towards anything?

Lilith: There are very few women that came into this game Jeff but so far gender issues hasn't come up yet…with the exception towards Brick who thinks I loved Arbiter over him.

Jeff: Jim, is this an important vote for you?

Jim: Yes, I have made my choice on which alliance I want to stay with and I hope it is for the better.

Jeff: Why is that?

Jim: Well I lost my closest ally Tychus and Gordon is plotting against me.

*Gordon looks at Jim*

Jeff: Gordon, you seemed to think differently?

*Gordon nods*

Jeff: Why do I bother?

*Gordon shrugs*

Jeff: It is time to vote. Paschal you are up.

*Paschal votes*

**Brick**

Paschal: Someone like you would have been sentenced to 20 years in prison with the way you are going.

*Jim votes*

*Jericho votes*

**Brick**

Jericho: Freaking moron. Just get out of here.

*Hunter votes*

*Gordon votes*

*Kerrigan votes*

**Brick**

Kerrigan: If you survive this you will be the luckiest survivor ever.

*Lilith votes*

**Brick**

Lilith: I am not your bitch. I am not a slut. And you are not a man.

*Brick votes*

**Lilith**

Brick: *beep*ing slut!

*Wrex votes*

**Lilith **

Wrex: I like you but you are the next biggest threat and Kerrigan's number 2.

*Bill votes*

**Lilith**

Bill: I would gladly choose you for my team if you were in my world.

Jeff: I will count the votes. *He gets the urn*

Lilith: Jeff, I would like to use something.

*Lilith gives Jeff the hidden immunity idol*

Brick: *BEEP*!

Jeff: The rules state that if an idol is played all the votes against that person is nullified…this is the idol. First vote…

**Lilith**

Does not count

**Lilith **

Does not count

**Lilith**

**Lilith**

None of those count

**Brick**

**Brick**

**Brick**

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor

**Brick**

Brick: Screw you all!

Kerrigan: Good you are out of the game.

*Brick breaks his torch*

Brick: Ha! You can't snuff it!

*Kerrigan grabs Brick and throws him out of the area*

Kerrigan: The tribe has spoken!

Jeff: Well it seems that the only person who is not a threat is gone. I will see you at reward.

**Brick's Final Words: ***The is nothing in front of the camera but a soft scream is getting louder* **AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ***Brick lands on top of the camera breaking it*

Next time on Survivor: Jim tries to convince Kerrigan and Jericho that Gordon is the one who casted the fourth vote against Lilith. Hunter sees something that causes an emotional break down. And Paschal calls a flip flopper out.

Voted for Brick: Kerrigan, Lilith, Hunter, Jericho, Paschal, Gordon

Voted for Lilith: Brick, Wrex, Bill, Jim


	11. Chapter 11

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 11

Last time on Survivor…Jim questioned Gordon's loyalty to his alliance. Jericho's and Kerrigan's alliance targeted the outcast Brick for his behavior. Wrex won reward and took Bill and Gordon where they purposed a final 3 deal with Gordon who was unsure. Kerrigan won immunity for the second time and Jim and Gordon were the swings votes between Lilith and Brick. During Tribal Council Lilith played her idol but it wasn't needed as Brick went home with six votes. 9 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Jeffisanass Tribe Night 24_

Jericho: Thank *beep*ing god! He is gone!

Kerrigan: I could do some kind of dance!

Jericho: Really?

Kerrigan: Hell no!

**Jericho's Confession: Brick is gone! Gone! Out of here! Hell yeah! The only thing that concerns me is that Lilith got four votes. Which means either Gordon or Jim voted against her. Not much of a concern but enough to get me to wonder if they are trying to play both sides. **

Hunter: I wonder who that other vote was from.

Jim: I know who it was from.

Hunter: Who?

Jim: Gordon.

**Jim's Confession: I felt that we kind of needed a tie and to force the purple rock but surprise Gordon voted out Brick. I will not admit to Jericho's alliance at all. But I think I can rat out Gordon. I would hate to do it but he is gunning for me. **

Lilith: Why do you say that?

Jim: Because he is close with Wrex and Bill. He was in Fallout Tribe. I barely know those too.

Kerrigan: Gordon did go on reward.

Jim: And Gordon asked me to vote for Lilith last night.

**Lilith's Confession: Jim is pretty much throwing Gordon under the bus here. Either one could have done it but Jim made the best reason on why Gordon would betray us so I am inclined to believe him more. Plus Gordon has been really shifty these past few days. **

Jim: All I know is that Gordon is trying to take control while using others to his advantage.

Paschal: I figured.

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 25_

*Hunter was out with the sniper rifle*

Hunter: Okay, lets see if I can get anything with this today.

*Hunter sees something in the distance.*

Hunter: Oh *beep*

*The camera zooms into a woman and a child being chased by Super Mutants*

**Hunter's Confession: I was out hunting and I saw a woman and a child being chased by Super Mutants and the first thing that hit me was the memory of my girlfriend and child being chased by zombies. **

*Hunter starts firing at the super mutants. He picks one off easily. The other two turn and started to fire at Hunter*

Hunter: BASTARDS!

*Hunter fires again wounding the second one*

**Hunter's Confession Continued: I never told anyone how I became a zombie. During the zombie attack I tried to get my wife and child out of the city. I got bite and I stayed behind trying to bye them time. I got swarmed and the last thing...I saw…was them getting swarmed by a bunch who…attacked them from the side…***Hunter starts to cry*

*Hunter picks off the second one*

Hunter: *Beep* You! Eat this you green freaks!

**Hunter's Confession Continued: And when I saw that woman and child being chased it reminded me of mine…I failed them…I did not want to fail those two. I felt like a guardian angel to them. A guy who is undead protecting…others. **

*Hunter takes down the last super mutant*

Hunter: *Beep*.

*Back at camp*

Jericho: Guys I think Hunter might be in trouble.

Jim: Why?

Jericho: Those are minigun shots.

Jim: Oh crap.

Kerrigan: Lets get some weapons and go!

Jericho: Half stay here just in case others try to get to the camp.

**Jericho's Confession: Hearing a sniper rifle going off is not uncommon since some of us try to hunt but when you hear a gun that you don't have going off that gives you a lot of concern. I hate to lose Hunter. He is a friend and ally. Hell, I would hate to lose some of my enemies in this game…except Jeff.**

*Kerrigan, Jim, Jericho, and Lilith run up to Hunter who was crying*

Kerrigan: Are you hit?

Hunter: No, just my past is coming back to haunt me.

**Kerrigan's Confession: 90% of the time I would have to call someone a whimp for crying like that. But my past sometimes comes back to haunt me too. I don't cry. I just get pissed off and destroy my enemies. Kind of like Hunter did with those mutants. **

Jim: Come on Hunter lets get back to camp.

Hunter: Okay.

**Hunter's Confession: *sighs* I hate showing my sensitive emotional side. Zombies do have them but we almost never show it. Luckily I have friends who can support me. I will not tell them about the two people I saved. That is something I will not want to reveal for my emotional sake and game wise. If I am a hero I might be a jury threat and voted out. **

*They all get back to camp*

Paschal: Is he okay?

Lilith: Yeah, he's fine.

Jericho: He took down 3 super mutants without getting hit.

Wrex: Hehe that sounded awesome.

**Paschal's Confession: I could easily tell that Hunter was not as excited for taking down three super mutants as his friends were. Something was bothering him. So I decided to have a talk with him.**

*Paschal takes Hunter somewhere private*

Paschal: So was something bothering you?

Hunter: I am fine.

Paschal: You looked a little emotionally disturbed.

Hunter: Well, let's just say my past came back. There were some people in trouble and I just could not live with myself if I let them die.

Paschal: So you are a hero.

Hunter: Just don't tell the others.

Paschal: I won't.

**Paschal's Confession Continued: Hunter is almost like a son to me. We are very good friends and I kind of wanted to be there for him. **

Paschal: You are like a son to me.

Hunter: And you are like the father that I haven't eaten his brains yet.

Paschal: What?

Hunter: Just kidding. My dad died 2 years of lung cancer before the zombie attack.

Paschal: Oh *Paschal laughs*

*Gordon goes up to Kerrigan*

Gordon: I know that it may seem a little early but I think we should target Hunter or Paschal.

Kerrigan: Gordon, we all know that you flipped.

Gordon: What?

Kerrigan: You are very shady.

Gordon: I did not flip.

Kerrigan: Jim said he didn't either.

Gordon: I wanted Brick out.

Kerrigan: Jim wanted him out too.

*Lilith walks up*

Lilith: What's going on here?

Kerrigan: Gordon claims he did not flip.

**Lilith's Confession: Either Gordon or Jim is lying to us. Both are selling out each other and I think that we should get to the bottom of it and find out who really is trustworthy of the two.**

Kerrigan: If you are honest you will have a better place in our alliance.

Gordon: Good.

**Gordon's Confession: I voted for Brick. It was Jim who was lying! I need to clear my name or else I am screwed. I am not going down without a fight this time.**

_Reward Challenge Day 26_

Jeff: Welcome survivors to reward. Today's challenge will have you throwing rocks onto other people's targets. If you lose all three of your targets you are out. The winner will go to Megaton and with my personal credit card can get food and drinks from the local bar. Let's get started then.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: First up is Paschal.

*Paschal tosses and hits Hunter's target*

Paschal: Oh my god I am so sorry.

Hunter: It's okay.

Jeff: Hunter is down to 2. Jim is next.

*Jim tosses and hits Gordon's target*

Jeff: Gordon is down to 2.

*Gordon glares at Jim*

Jeff: Next up is Jericho.

*Jericho hit's Lilith's target*

Jeff: Lilith is down to 2.

Lilith: Hey!

*Hunter hits Gordon's target and Gordon hits Jim's*

Jeff: Gordon with 1 target left and Jim has 2.

*Kerrigan annihilates Jim's target*

Jeff: Jim is down to 1

Kerrigan: Tough love.

Jim: Yeah, yeah.

*Lilith throws and hits her own target*

Lilith: Whoops.

Jeff: Lilith is down to 1.

*Wrex takes out Jim*

Jeff: Jim is now out of this challenge. Take a seat.

*Bill tosses and hit's Kerrigan's target*

Jeff: Kerrigan takes her first hit.

*Paschal throws and accidently hit's Jericho's target*

Jeff: Jericho finally takes a hit.

Jericho: Hey we need to aim for Wrex and Bill.

*Jericho and Hunter hit's Wrex's target*

Jeff: Just like that Wrex is down to 1.

Wrex: Crap.

*Gordon hits Jericho's target*

Jeff: One more hit and Jericho is out.

*Kerrigan knocks out Wrex*

Jeff: Wrex is out.

Wrex: Damn.

*Lilith hits Bill's target*

Jeff: Bill is down to 2

*Bill knocks out Lilith*

Bill: Just some payback.

Jeff: Lilith is out.

*Paschal and Jericho knocks out Bill*

Jeff: Bill is out.

*Hunter hits Paschal's target*

Paschal: That was for earlier right?

Hunter: Yep

*Gordon hits Kerrigan and Kerrigan knocks out Gordon*

Jeff: Gordon is out!

*Paschal hits his own target*

Paschal: Darn.

*Jericho knocks Paschal out of the challenge*

Jeff: Jericho, Hunter, and Kerrigan are the only ones left.

*Hunter hit's Kerrigan's last target*

Jeff: Kerrigan is out.

*Jericho hit's Hunter's target*

Jeff: Jericho and Hunter have one target left.

*Hunter misses and Jericho knocks out Hunter*

Jeff: Jackass wins reward!

Jericho: YES!

Jeff: Blah blah blah you can bring two people with you.

Jericho: Hunter and Kerrigan.

Jeff: You three will rejoin the group at immunity, now get out of here.

_Reward Day 26_

*Jericho, Hunter, and Kerrigan enter the bar*

Colin: Oh crap. Don't tell me you won reward laddie.

Jericho: Hell, yeah. Jeff gave me his card. A round of beers for everyone!

**Jericho's Confession: I choose to bring Kerrigan and Hunter for two reasons. One to strategize, and two they can hold a lot of beer and never show signs of being drunk at all. A reason to put Jeff into debt. **

Hunter: So how many beers are you buying?

Jericho: As much as you want.

**Kerrigan's Confession: Most of us have one thing in common. None of us likes Jeff. He is kind of snobby and humorless sometimes. Hehe so evil.**

Jericho: So, we need to make a decision. Either Jim or Gordon.

Hunter: They are both a threat.

Jericho: But one is untrustworthy.

Kerrigan: Neither is trustworthy to me. They are both gunning for me.

Jericho: Well we need to figure out which one is the biggest threat.

Hunter: Well Gordon is doing a lot of background manipulation.

**Hunter's Confession: I kind of see that Gordon is the bigger threat. He's quiet but when you get him in a 1 on 1 conversation he knows how to convince you. That is a huge danger in this game. **

**Kerrigan's Confession: Voting off Jim for me is a personal victory. He has yet to defeat me in a head to head battle and this is just another battle he needs to lose. **

Jericho: Well Paschal and Lilith are back at camp. They could give us more insight.

Hunter: Agreed.

**Jericho's Confession: Pretty much Jim and Gordon both need to go. Doesn't matter which one. I prefer either but I also see Wrex as a big threat as well so in the next 9 days all three has to go or they could easily interrupt my plans. **

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 26_

*Lilith and Paschal are talking*

Lilith: I think we need to talk to Gordon and Jim separately.

Paschal: Agreed. Maybe we can find out who we can and can not trust.

Lilith: Maybe ask where they stand or something.

Paschal: Good idea.

Li**lith's Confession: Me and Paschal are splitting up. Someone here is dishonest and we need to flush them out. Paschal gets Gordon and I got Jim. **

*Lilith approaches Jim*

Lilith: So what is your plan?

Jim: My plan is to vote out Gordon and stick with you guys.

Lilith: Why is that?

Jim: Because right now I am on my own. If I don't go with you guys I will be next. I rather take sixth than ninth.

Lilith: Okay.

**Jim's Confession: I am not going to be with them 100%. If I can get Wrex and Bill on my side and maybe get someone to flip I can stand a chance but right now I need to get Gordon out of here. **

*Paschal meets with Gordon*

Paschal: So right now you are next.

Gordon: Why?

Paschal: We feel that you are not honest enough.

Gordon: I did not vote against you guys.

Paschal: Well if you admit it you will stay.

Gordon: Doesn't matter!

Paschal: Don't raise your voice to me!

Gordon: Or what? You will hit me with your cane!

Paschal: I know you are a flipper! You have been trying to manipulate everyone here!

Gordon: I am not!

Paschal: We all know it. You have talked to everyone and tried to get all of us against each other!

Gordon: Fine I did! But I am quiet and less of a threat than Jim.

**Gordon's Confession: I am not usually angry but Paschal kind of drove me over the edge here. I also kind of screwed myself by accidently admitting that I am the flipper here. Despite the fact that I am not. **

*Lilith and Paschal meet back up*

Lilith: What was that yelling?

Paschal: Me and Gordon had an argument.

Lilith: I never expected you two to fight. You two are the two level headed ones here.

**Paschal's Confession: I want Gordon out. He revealed that he is a manipulator. Hopefully I can convince Lilith and the others to go with me. **

*Wrex and Bill are watching*

Wrex: I think we should no longer stand around.

Bill: Agreed. Lets get back into this game.

**Wrex's Confession: Since the merge me and Bill kind of lay back and watch everyone fight. We need to form the counter alliance again. If we can get Gordon and Jim we can try to get one person to flip and we will have the majority. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 27_

Jeff: Welcome back Ass Tribe. Here is Jericho, Hunter, and Kerrigan back after spending 50 grand from my personal bank account some how.

Jericho: You're welcome.

Jeff: Today's challenge is a three course elimination challenge. First course is an obstacle course. Climb over a wall, go across the rope bridge, and through a brick wall. First six to get across it goes on to the next round. Second round, eating some of the foods. First three to finish goes on to the last round which you have to dig for three ammo clips. Winner gets immunity. Lets get started.

*Everyone gets into position*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone runs to the wall. Kerrigan, Jim, Wrex, and Jericho jump over it quickly.*

Jeff: Kerrigan has a slight lead over the pack.

*Gordon, Hunter, and Lilith climb over the wall and chases after them*

Jeff: Bill and Paschal quickly falling out of it.

*Wrex tries to go across the bridge but falls off*

Jeff: Wrex is going back to the beginning.

*Kerrigan and Jericho go across the bridge and headed towards the brick wall. Jim falls off the bridge as Hunter quickly goes across*

Jeff: Hunter is trailing behind Kerrigan and Jericho!

*Kerrigan and Jericho breaks through the wall finishing the race as Jim, Lilith, and Gordon get past the bridge. Soon Everyone but Wrex, Paschal, and Bill finished*

Jeff: Paschal, Bill, and Wrex are out!

Wrex: Damn!

*The remaining six takes a seat at the table*

Jeff: In the plates before you are bloatfly guts. First three to finish moves on…go!

*They all start to dig in. Jericho finishes first*

Jericho: Hell! Yeah I use to eat these things!

Jeff: Jericho moving on!

*Kerrigan finishes next*

Jeff: Kerrigan moving on!

*Hunter and Gordon are eating their last bit*

Hunter: Done!

Jeff: Hunter moving on! Jim, Gordon, and Lilith are eliminated. Now, in the dirt pit are ammo clips buried. When you find three you win immunity. Go!

*All three dived into the pit. Kerrigan easily found the first clip*

Jeff: Kerrigan finds her first clip.

*Jericho and Hunter find their first*

Jeff: It's all tied up.

*Kerrigan finds a clip but Jericho snatches it*

Kerrigan: Hey!

Jericho: Sorry.

Jeff: Jericho has two clips now.

*Hunter finds his second*

Jeff: Hunter ties it up.

*Jericho finds a third just as Hunter finds his third. They both race back*

Jeff: It's a neck and neck race the winner is…Jericho!

Jericho: YES!

Jeff: Jericho, sadly you are immune. Everyone else is vulnerable. I will see you tonight.

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 27_

Hunter: Congrats Jericho.

Jericho: Thanks.

Kerrigan: I feel that you cheated.

Jericho: It's just a challenge. And don't worry you are safe. We have five loyal people.

**Kerrigan's Confession: During the challenge Jericho snatched an ammo clip I found and I lost because of it. Despite he is my ally he is a still an ass. **

*Jericho's alliance meets up*

Jericho: We are either targeting Gordon or Jim.

Paschal: I prefer Gordon.

Kerrigan: And I prefer Jim.

Lilith: We all need to choose a target and stick with it.

**Lilith's Confession: Half of us wants Gordon gone. The other half wants Jim gone. If we split our votes we are doomed. I know the other alliance is targeting Kerrigan and I don't want to lose her just yet. **

Jericho: Ok, so that is who we are targeting. No flipping your votes.

Hunter: What happens if they have an idol?

Jericho: I can go talk to Jim. Hunter can you talk to Gordon.

Hunter: Got it.

**Jericho's Confession: One idol has been played and I feel that there is a second one around here. I don't want any surprises so if we can get Gordon and Jim to trust us then they won't play the idol, if they have one on us. **

*Jericho talks with Jim*

Jericho: Listen, I know that we have a rocky relationship.

Jim: True.

Jericho: But I do respect you a lot and if you voted against the alliance in the past I am willing to forgive and forget.

Jim: You voted out Tychus.

Jericho: A big mistake on our part. We kind of thought we could use Brick. I know you want Kerrigan gone and I am willing to make that happen later on.

Jim: Really?

Jericho: Yeah, I promise you final 4 if you vote with us.

**Jim's Confession: I don't quite trust the alliance yet and I don't think Wrex's alliance has the numbers. It will be a choice I need to make at Tribal Council tonight. **

*Hunter meets with Gordon*

Hunter: We found out that you did not vote against us.

Gordon: Good, I knew that you would believe me.

Hunter: We are willing to give you a final 4 deal.

Gordon: Who are you targeting?

Hunter: Jim.

**Gordon's Confession: This deal is too good to be true but I have very little options. We need a person to flip and maybe we can take out a true threat in this game. Kerrigan. **

*Wrex and Bill meets with Jim and Gordon*

Bill: We have four to take out Kerrigan.

Jim: Yeah. We need one person to flip.

Bill: Jericho, Hunter, Kerrigan, and Lilith will not betray their alliance. We need Paschal.

Wrex: You can relate to him the most. Maybe you can try to get him to flip.

Bill: I could try.

**Bill's Confession: We have four so far and we need a fifth. I will try my luck at getting Paschal to flip although I know that he might stick with his alliance but it's worth a try. **

*Bill meets with Paschal before they leave*

Bill: We need you to flip.

Paschal: Why?

Bill: Because you will be hard to beat. You are likeable and a good underdog. People have been comparing you to Eli.

Paschal: Who?

Bill: Season 2 winner. He was an old guy with one leg. He was with Jericho and he managed to betray his entire alliance and still get most of the votes.

**Bill's Confession Continued: I had to lie about Eli getting to the final 3. He only betrayed Fawkes. Not Jericho.**

Bill: But once it's the final 5 you are next.

Paschal: This gives me a lot to think about.

Bill: Think hard.

**Paschal's Confession: This game is getting cutthroat now. It's only the final 9 and already people are thinking of flipping. I don't want to betray Jericho but what Bill said maybe also true. I don't know what to do. **

_Tribal Council #11_

Jeff: Welcome to Tribal Council. I'll bring in the jury. Charger, Tychus…*Tychus comes in all beat up* and Brick. *Brick comes in all beat up as well* Brick and Tychus had a little fight in the Jury House.

Charger: Charger won the fight!

Jeff: Okay, so Jericho…why did you charge 50 grand on my card?

Jericho: Why not? It's free money and I can do whatever the *beep* I want with it.

Jeff: Kerrigan you were a little ticked off the challenge…

Kerrigan: Yeah, immunity is what is really keeping me here. Jericho could have screwed his alliance by not giving me immunity.

Jericho: If I lost my ass would have been on the line.

Jeff: Hunter, I heard something happened earlier with you killing three super mutants.

Hunter: Umm yeah. I killed them. They did not have any food and their guns were crappy.

Jeff: Any reason why you had an emotional breakdown?

Hunter: Just a few things from my past. I don't want to get into it.

Jeff: Jim, how important is this vote to you?

Jim: I might be going home today or I might not. So yeah I think that it is important.

Jeff: Wrex, do you feel safe?

Wrex: This time? Yes. Next time…maybe not.

Jeff: Paschal, how easy is this vote to you?

Paschal: Not as easy as you might think. I mean each vote WILL get harder because you are voting out a friend.

Jeff: Lilith, afraid that there might be an idol out here?

Lilith: There may or may not be an idol out here. I found mine during the pre merge and someone from Starcraft Tribe could have it but I could be wrong.

Hunter: If we had the idol Lilith we would have told you.

Lilith: You may never know.

Hunter: True you never told us about your idol.

Kerrigan: She told me.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Paschal you are up first.

*Paschal votes*

*Vote hidden*

Paschal: Sorry about this.

*Jim goes up and hesitates a little before putting a vote down*

*Jericho votes*

*vote hidden*

Jericho: You had it coming. You are a huge threat.

*Hunter votes*

*Gordon votes*

**Kerrigan**

Gordon: This was for taking me out in season 1.

*Kerrigan votes*

*vote hidden*

Kerrigan: I am the queen bitch of the universe and yet again I have voted you out.

*Lilith votes*

*Wrex votes*

**Kerrigan**

Wrex: You were a fantastic opponent.

*Bill votes*

**Kerrigan**

Bill: I hope this works.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* Okay, first vote…

**Kerrigan**

**Kerrigan**

**Kerrigan**

**Kerrigan**

Kerrigan: Oh crap.

**Gordon**

*Gordon looks surprised*

**Gordon**

**Gordon**

**Gordon**

Jeff: One vote left. Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor and the fourth member of our jury

**Gordon**

*Gordon stays silent and walks up with his torch*

Jeff: Gordon the tribe has spoken. *Jeff snuffs Gordon's torch*

Gordon: Good luck everybody. *Gordon walks away*

Jeff: It looks like the silent but deadly person was voted out. Head back to camp.

**Gordon's Final Confession: Yet again so close to staying but I did much better than before. To bad Kerrigan got me again. I hope that the others see her as a threat and take her out. She is the best player in the game. **

Voted for Gordon: Kerrigan, Lilith, Jericho, Hunter, Jim

Voted for Kerrigan: Gordon, Wrex, Bill, Paschal

Next time on Survivor…Jericho finds out that a close ally betrayed him. Jim tries to fit into the alliance. And a challenge comes to the camp.

Notes: I really wanted Gordon to last to the merge this time. Originally Alyx was put into All-Stars but I found out that Gordon was popular so I placed him in instead and had a better idea for him. He was not the mute person this time. I wanted him to be likeable but at the same time strategic.


	12. Chapter 12

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 12

Last time on Survivor Jim threw Gordon under the bus and tried to convince everyone that it was Gordon who voted against the alliance. Hunter had an emotional breakdown after saving a woman and child from super mutants. Jericho won reward and charged 50 grand on Jeff's credit card. At immunity Jericho won leaving Kerrigan vulnerable for the first time. The alliance was hoping to eliminate either Gordon or Jim but Wrex and Bill tried to make a counter alliance. At tribal council Paschal flipped but Jim voted against Gordon and Gordon was sent home 5 votes to 4. 8 are left who will be voted out next?

_Jeffisanass Tribe Night 27_

Jericho: That was too close.

Kerrigan: Thankfully our alliance held.

Jericho: No, it didn't.

Kerrigan: What do you mean?

Jericho: Two people flipped. One from our alliance and someone from the other.

**Jericho's Confession: I figured out a good strategy in tribal council. I memorize people's handwriting. Jim writes in big letters and Paschal's writing is more professional looking. So I know Paschal betrayed us and Jim voted with us. **

Lilith: You sure you know who flipped?

Jericho: Yeah, Jim has gotten a spot in our alliance and Paschal just screwed himself.

Hunter: Crap.

**Hunter's Confession: I am deeply disappointed in Paschal. He wanted to be loyal and he goes out and backstabs us. But it is too early to take him out. We have bigger threats. **

Hunter: We should target someone who is a threat.

Jericho: Like who?

Hunter: Wrex or Bill.

Kerrigan: Wrex is strong but Bill is making a lot of moves.

Jericho: Or we can just cut the bull*beep* and take out Paschal.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I have to be thankful for Jim…for once. If it wasn't for him I would have been in the jury and have to put up with Tychus and Brick. Now we have to keep our alliance from breaking apart. Us four may seem close but I know each of them are looking for a chance to stab me in the back. **

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 28_

*Jim was alone looking into a nearby lake*

Jim: Damn it. I made the wrong choice.

**Jim's Confession: I was scared that Gordon would vote against me and Wrex did not have the numbers but when the votes were revealed it turned out that I was the deciding vote against Gordon. I could have taken out Kerrigan and now I could be next. Just like in Season 1. It was Gordon, Eliza, then Me. But Eliza is not in this season. **

*Kerrigan walks over*

Jim: Here to gloat about your victory?

Kerrigan: No, I am here to offer you an alliance.

Jim: Really?

Kerrigan: We are willing to give you Paschal's spot since he flipped.

Jim: You are kidding right?

Kerrigan: Take it if you want.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I do not want to risk a tie at the next Tribal Council just in case Paschal is against us so I wanted Jim in. Truthfully Jim will be in our alliance but when it's the final 5 or 6 he will be the first one to go. ***Kerrigan grins*

Jim: Ok, I am in. Just don't backstab me or else you will lose a vote.

Kerrigan: Don't worry.

**Jim's Confession: I still don't trust Kerrigan but I am in the middle and I need to choose a side or become like Charger. And since I don't think Wrex and Bill will take me very far I should go with my gut and at least put some faith in Kerrigan. **

*Jericho storms up to Paschal*

Jericho: What the *beep* did you flip.

Paschal: I did not flip.

Jericho: I could tell by your handwriting!

Paschal: I was going to be the first gone when we get down to five.

Jericho: Who told you that?

Paschal: Bill.

Jericho: He lied to you. You are guaranteed a final 3 spot in my alliance. If you went we would risk a tie.

Paschal: I will not vote against you again. I promise.

Jericho: *sighs* Its okay.

**Paschal's Confession: I do kind of feel bad for going against my alliance but I do have to think about my game. In my season it was pretty much follow the alliance. People don't play that anymore here. So I have to step up my game. Even if that means more mistakes. **

Jericho: We need to get rid of Bill then.

Paschal: Okay, I am with you this time.

**Jericho's Confession: I am giving Paschal one more chance. If he *beep*s up and betrays me again his ass is out of here. **

*Wrex was watching nearby*

**Wrex's Confession: Jericho is a worthy opponent to me. A former ally but now a rival. I will have joy in attempting to take him down. If I can convince Paschal and Jim to join back up with me. We can force a tie. **

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 29_

*Jeff comes up to the camp early in the morning*

Jeff: Morning tribe.

Bill: It's sunrise Jeff.

Jeff: Are you guys ready for your reward challenge?

Jericho: We have to look at your ugly face?

Jeff: No, you guys need to prepare for an attack.

Jim: We are going to be under attack?

Jeff: Yes, except with bullets we will be using paintballs. Each of you will be assigned a color. You job is to kill as many bandits as you can without getting hit. The person with the most kills wins reward which is a letter and a gift from friends and family. You have one hour to prepare. Good luck.

*Jeff goes off to the side*

Jeff: I will be here watching you guys.

Jericho: *sarcastically* Oh great.

Bill: We need to build a barricade.

**Bill's Confession: I know a thing or two about barricades. It keeps out the zombies and raiders are just like zombies only with guns and smarts.**

Bill: We need to build a fort around our camp.

Jericho: We can use the rocks.

Bill: It would be too big.

Jericho: But there would be less work.

**Jericho's Confession: Me and Bill butted heads the first minute of the challenge. He wanted small and I wanted big. We are not against people with live ammo. It's *beep*ing paintballs.**

Jericho: Wrex and Kerrigan, get that piece of metal in between those two rocks.

Kerrigan: Got it.

Wrex: I don't quite think it will hold.

Jericho: We have about 45 minutes left. It's a makeshift one. I built these things before.

Wrex: I don't think it will be effective.

Lilith: We are wasting time arguing.

**Lilith's Confession: Bill and Wrex are making a big deal about Jericho leading us. He has experience. If we were against zombies I would trust in Bill but Jericho is a raider and he did stuff like this before. **

Wrex: Fine, Bill, lets work on the back.

Jericho: Good.

**Wrex's Confession: I know Jericho is the best for this but me and Bill are trying to disrupt some of it so the group doesn't do as good. Me and Bill have the back which is secured and the others have the front and sides. **

*The tribe is busy working*

Jeff: 5 minutes guys!

Jericho: Lets hurry up and get those support beams up!

*Minutes latter the tribe gets a makeshift cover up which looks like a small fort*

Jeff: Time is up. The raiders will be coming in any minute now. They are people from rivet city, megaton, and the brotherhood of steel. Good luck.

_Reward Day 29_

*The 8 survivors were crouching and waiting. Bill and Wrex has the back, Jericho and Paschal has the front, Lilith and Kerrigan has the right flank, and Jim and Hunter has the left flank.*

Jim: The worse thing about this is the waiting.

Hunter: I know. Because your mind can play tricks on you.

Jim: Like a speck being an enemy.

*A paintball hits the cover*

Jim: We have company!

*A bunch of people dressed as raiders come out and started firing. The survivors fire back. A few of the "raiders" were hit and sits down showing that they were dead. Paschal gets hit*

Paschal: Dang.

**Paschal's Confession: I could duck down fast enough and I got hit. It's not good being old.** *he chuckles*

Jeff: Paschal is out!

*Paschal goes off to the side.*

Jericho: Crap! I may need help! Bill? Wrex?

Wrex: We have some trouble of our own!

**Wrex's Confession: In truth we don't have many attacking our side but once Jericho gets taken out me and Bill and get the front and get more kills. **

Jericho: Damn it!

*Jericho ducks as Hunter gets hit*

Hunter: Darn.

Jeff: Hunter is out!

*Lilith fires but gets hit*

**Lilith's Confession: Where I come from I have shields so I usually don't take cover unless my shields are low. Kind of hard to adjust. **

Kerrigan: Damn it Bill! Come help one of us!

Bill: We are getting heavy resistance here.

Kerrigan: Bull*beep*

**Kerrigan's Confession: Bill and Wrex are trying to weaken us but they plan has one flaw. We have more people to shoot than they do. **

*Kerrigan gets hit*

Kerrigan: Well, my flank is vulnerable.

Jericho: Jim! Get to the center!

Jim: Got it.

**Jim's Confession: I knew that Jericho wanted Wrex and Bill out since they were not supporting us. We had our shelter which can protect us just in case we are getting over ran. **

*Jim and Jericho gets to the center as Bill and Wrex are shot from behind*

Wrex: Crap.

Bill: They are working against us now.

**Bill's Confession: It is obvious that this is still an individual game here. Jericho pretty much got anyone who is not out and left me and Wrex vulnerable. **

*Jim and Jericho started defending their shelter which was heavily covered in paint now*

Jericho: Running low on ammo!

Jim: Me too!

**Jericho's Confession: One thing that we forgot to do was stock the shelter with our ammo. We left it all by the side that we were defending. ***He slaps his forehead* **A very dumb decision in my part. **

*Jericho and Jim then gets hit*

Jeff: Okay! The challenge is over! I'll go count up the kills.

*Minutes latter*

Jeff: Okay, Paschal, you got 1 kill, Wrex you have 3, Bill you have 5, Hunter has 6, Lilith has 9, Kerrigan has 12. Only Jericho and Jim are left. The second place person who has 21 kills is…Jericho. Jim you win with 24 kills.

Jim: YES!

**Jim's Confession: I am so happy to win reward! More importantly I think me and Jericho got some trust in each other since we worked very well together. **

Jeff: Jim you can choose one other person to receive a letter and a gift.

Jim: Well since Jericho was a good partner in the end. I think he deserves it.

Jericho: Yes!

Jeff: Jim and Jericho.

*Jeff takes out two small packages*

Jeff: Enjoy.

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 29_

*Jim opens up his box*

Lilith: So what did you get?

Jim: A letter from Tychus and Matt.

Lilith: Who is Matt?

Jim: My second in command.

**Jim's Confession: I knew that Tychus would write to me so it wasn't really emotional but Matt…well he is trustworthy and I almost got him to go on season 4. But he refused since he did not want to end it married to some psychotic lady again. **

Lilith: What is your gift?

Jim: Umm my gun. With a lot of ammo.

**Lilith's Confession: I am not angry at all that Jim gave Jericho a reward. I mean they both earned it. They were the last two left and did the most in building the cover. I just hope I have a chance with Jim's gun. **

Jim: If you want to try it out. You are welcomed to.

Lilith: Maybe I can later.

Jim: Great!

*Jericho was with Hunter and Paschal*

Jericho: Ok, lets see, I have a letter from Colin…and him telling me to pay my 164 cap bill. Blah blah blah…oh a letter from Nova.

Hunter: What does it say?

Jericho: Umm nothing you need to see.

**Hunter's Confession: Bow chicka wow wow. **

Paschal: What was your gift?

Jericho: Beer!

**Jericho's Confession: If there is one thing I have learned from this game is that you have to have a good social game in order to win. So, giving people a beer would help.**

Jericho: Help yourself to a beer.

Paschal: Thanks.

Hunter: Awesome!

**Paschal's Confession: I am not much of a drinker but I can't pass up a free beer. But I am also getting suspicious of Jericho. I think he is trying to get votes in the final tribal council. **

*Jericho gives a beer to Jim, Kerrigan, and Lilith.*

Kerrigan: What about Bill and Wrex?

Jericho: Bill doesn't drink and Wrex hates human beer.

Wrex: *from a distance* That is right!

**Kerrigan's Confession: In this entire game I have seen certain threats. Jim, Wrex, Lilith, but I crossed Jericho out of winning due to his attitude but I realized that he is pretty popular which may have me change up my plans. Jericho may have to go soon. **

*Wrex goes up to both Paschal and Kerrigan*

Wrex: I've noticed that both of you know that Jericho is a threat.

Kerrigan: Yeah.

Paschal: Yes.

Wrex: Well if we can tie the votes then we have a chance.

Paschal: I think Jim can flip with us.

Wrex: Great. Kerrigan, can you win immunity?

Kerrigan: Don't worry about it.

**Wrex's Confession: Two huge threats come face to face now. Jericho maybe the top guy here but no one is loyal as they seem. Kerrigan would never hesitate to take out a threat and Paschal is kind of between two alliances. **

*Wrex walks away*

Paschal: So should we flip?

Kerrigan: Not sure.

**Paschal's Confession: Flipping the first time made Jericho distrust me and if he doesn't go a second time then he will go after me next. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 30_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will test your ability with bowling.

Jericho: Boo!

Jeff: Who cares what you think Jericho. Everyone will bowl and the person with the lowest score is out. Additionally if someone gets a strike they can eliminate someone else. Ok, let's get started.

*Paschal was up first and he bowls but only gets two*

Jeff: Paschal only gets two pins.

*Jim gets four, Jericho gets five, Hunter gets 9*

Hunter: Darn, that last pin.

*Kerrigan gets 3, Lilith gets 7, Wrex gets 6, and Bill gets 9*

Jeff: Paschal, you are eliminated.

Paschal: I knew it.

*Jim gets 4 again, Jericho gets 2, Hunter gets 6, Kerrigan gets a strike*

Jeff: Kerrigan gets a strike!

Kerrigan: I want to eliminate Jericho.

Jericho: I would be eliminated anyways.

Kerrigan: This was for last immunity.

*Lilith gets 9, Wrex gets 1, and Bill gets 2*

Jeff: Wrex, you are out.

Wrex: These hands are good for killing not for human bowling.

*Jim gets 3, Hunter gets a strike*

Jeff: Hunter, who will you eliminate?

Hunter: Bill.

Jeff: Bill roll in case you get a strike.

*Bill gets a seven*

Jeff: Bill take a seat.

*Kerrigan gets a 4 and Lilith gets an 8*

Jeff: Jim you are out.

*Hunter gets an 8, Kerrigan gets a 4, and Lilith gets a 1*

Jeff: Lilith you are out.

Lilith: Damn.

Jeff: It is down to Hunter and Kerrigan.

*Hunter a rolls a 3*

Jeff: Kerrigan you need a 4 to win.

*Kerrigan bowls and takes out all the pins*

Jeff: Kerrigan wins immunity!

Kerrigan: YES!

Jeff: Kerrigan you are safe. For the rest of you. One of you will be the jury. I will see you tonight.

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 30_

Jericho: Good job Kerrigan.

Kerrigan: Thanks.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I am safe yet again and now we have to choose between Wrex and Jericho. So many good reasons to take both of them out.**

*Jericho gathers up his alliance*

Jericho: We need to take out Wrex.

Hunter: I know, he is a huge threat.

**Jericho's Confession: Wrex is too big of a threat. He managed to get past almost every tribal council. He knows how to get the target off himself. It's very hair raising when he and Bill outsmarted two of the smartest people in this game. Gordon and Tali. We should have taken him out earlier. **

Jericho: We have six votes to his two. I think we will be fine.

Jim: What about a hidden immunity idol?

Jericho: Damn, I never thought of that.

**Jim's Confession: I feel that I should stick with Jericho's alliance. I need to think of my end game strategy and if I betray everyone I would surely lose the final tribal council. **

Hunter: We can't afford to split our votes. Gordon and Tali did that.

Kerrigan: I guess we have to have faith that Wrex does not have the idol.

**Hunter's Confession: Pretty much if Wrex has the idol we are damned if we go with one plan and damned if we don't go with it. We are still weary of each other as well. I am hoping we don't start backstabbing each other or else Wrex can go to the finals.**

*Kerrigan and Paschal go over to Wrex and Bill*

Wrex: So, you two 100% on voting Jericho out?

Paschal: Yeah, pretty much.

Kerrigan: One less threat to deal with.

**Paschal's Confession: I lied to Wrex. I have no idea on what to do to be honest. I guess we will see during the vote. **

Bill: Good, this will be our last chance in taking control.

**Wrex's Confession: I am nervous for the first time since Fallout Tribe. Jericho has himself a large alliance but there are so many cracks in it. I just need to find the right ones. I believe Paschal and Kerrigan are the right cracks. **

*Kerrigan goes up to Lilith*

Kerrigan: I am thinking of backstabbing Jericho.

Lilith: I do not think that is a good idea…yet.

Kerrigan: Why?

Lilith: I am concerned of Wrex going to the finals. He will be just as hard to beat. I mean he survived so many tribal councils.

Kerrigan: That is true.

Lilith: But it would shakeup things here.

Kerrigan: We need to come to a consensus on who to take out.

**Lilith's Confession: *sighs* Well, Kerrigan is making big moves and if she wasn't immune I might have tried to rally against her. I need a drink. Luckily I still have the beer Jericho gave me. **

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

_Tribal Council #12_

Jeff: Welcome, I'll bring in the jury. Charger, Tychus, Brick, and Gordon voted out of the last Tribal Council. *Gordon walks in clean shaven except for his goatee and wearing his HED suit* So Jim, was reward exciting?

Jim: Yes it was, it was very unusual to do something like that and it felt just like when I was fighting the Confederates.

Jeff: Jericho, what about you?

Jericho: For once, I loved the challenge you made. Unfortunately others did not pull their weight and they paid a heavy price for it.

Jeff: And who is that?

Jericho: Wrex and Bill.

Wrex: We were just trying to win.

Jeff: Wrex, you plan failed I take it.

Wrex: We were guarding the back hoping that the front and flanks were softened up and Jericho kind of snuck away. In a team that is an awful thing to do but it's an individual challenge so I am not really mad.

Jericho: Yeah, it was kind of a jackass tactic you guys did, but Bill also tried to sabotage…

Bill: I tried to give input. I have experience.

Jericho: We are not against zombies. We were against fully armed bandit impersonators. I've built cover with less time than we had. It worked out pretty good.

Jeff: So, Kerrigan you were almost voted out of the last Tribal Council. Do you think you would have been voted out if you did not win immunity?

Kerrigan: Not as much as I thought last time. The target shifted to someone else.

Jeff: Lilith, what about you?

*Lilith was a little drunk*

Lilith: Well, ummm who knows? Someone could have taken her out.

Jeff: Like who?

Lilith: Like umm me…

*Kerrigan looks surprised*

Jeff: Kerrigan, you look surprised.

Kerrigan: Yeah, you were against me.

Lilith: You must have heard me wrong. I had a beer before I left.

Jericho: Lightweight. She's drunk after drinking a single beer.

Jeff: Hunter, as the end gets closer what is the most important thing to do?

Hunter: Try to get jury votes. You have to watch yourself every minute out here. What you say, do, and act.

Jeff: Paschal, you have been quiet.

Paschal: Just thinking Jeff. Just thinking.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Paschal you are up first.

*Paschal votes*

*vote hidden*

Paschal: I gave you my word but I also gave someone else my word. I am sorry.

*Jim votes*

*Jericho votes*

**Wrex**

Jericho: Glad to see you made it to the merge.

*Hunter votes*

**Wrex**

Hunter: I have nothing to say but good luck.

*Kerrigan votes*

**Jericho**

Kerrigan: I learned to copy Jim's handwriting and since Jericho can figure out who has who's handwriting I hope to shake some things up.

*Lilith votes*

*Wrex votes*

**Jericho**

Wrex: This will be a thrilling conclusion to a great battle. Good luck.

*Bill votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* First vote…

**Jericho**

**Wrex**

**Wrex**

**Jericho**

**Jericho**

*Jericho glares at Jim*

**Wrex**

**Wrex**

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor

**Wrecks**

Wrex: Ah hell. It was a great battle.

Jericho: You almost got me too.

Wrex: Good luck.

*Wrex comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Wrex, the tribe has spoken.

*Jeff snuffs Wrex's torch as Wrex walks away*

Jeff: You guys revealed a lot and seeing how no one is secure in their alliance it's going to get interesting. Head back to camp.

**Wrex's Final Words: What a great ending. A Krogan sees no dishonor of being defeated, only going down without fighting. I wish them all good luck. **

Next Time on Survivor…Kerrigan confronts Lilith on her words at Tribal Council. Jericho and Jim are at each other's throats after Jericho mistakenly believes Jim voted against him. And someone has the second idol.

Notes: Wrex was put in as a distraction. His main story ended when Fallout Tribe folded and picked up when his alliance tried to protect Brick. He was always fun to write for. Only this time he was less over the top.


	13. Chapter 13

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 13 **All hell will break loose**

Last time on Survivor…Jericho confronted Paschal about his vote and Jim tried to get Jericho's trust. In reward the Survivors were surprised to hear that there was going to be a mock battle. During preparations Bill and Wrex tried to hinder everyone's scores but ended up having it backfired. Jim won reward and Kerrigan won immunity. Before Tribal Council Paschal and Kerrigan considered flipping to take out Jericho and during Tribal Council Lilith accidently revealed that she was plotting against Kerrigan and Wrex was voted out 5-3 with Kerrigan disguising her handwriting as Jim's hoping to throw a curveball at the tribe. 7 are left, who will be voted out next?

_Jeffisanass Tribe Night 30_

Jericho: What the hell Jim! I trusted you!

Jim: I did not vote for you!

Jericho: Bull*beep*! I know your handwriting. That was your handwriting up there!

Jim: Someone must have framed me.

Jericho: I ain't going to hear your lies. Next Tribal Council you are *beep*ing gone!

Jim: Jericho…

Jericho: I don't want to *beep*ing hear it.

**Jim's Confession: Someone framed me last night. Someone used my handwriting and now Jericho is against me! Everything I did over the last three days to get myself in his alliance is gone. This sucks. **

*Kerrigan goes over to Lilith*

Kerrigan: Are you against me?

Lilith: No.

Kerrigan: You blurted out in Tribal Council that you were.

Lilith: I was a little drunk.

Kerrigan: That was a big mistake.

Lilith: I was loyal to you since we met.

Kerrigan: No one backstabs the Queen of Blades.

Lilith: What? We aren't friends anymore?

Kerrigan: We are but be warned. You are going to be targeted soon.

**Kerrigan's Confession: All hell will break loose now. Jericho is against Jim. Lilith is against me. Bill is on his own and trust and loyalty is a thing of the past. I have one obstacle to take of before I eliminate the last remaining trust in this game.**

Lilith: I've been voted out with one vote before. I don't care.

**Lilith's Confession: Kerrigan won't push me around. I made a huge mistake at Tribal Council well I made the mistake of getting drunk before Tribal Council. Now Kerrigan is against me. **

*Hunter sees all the tension within the tribe*

**Hunter's Confession: Pretty much no one trusts each other. Everyone is angry at everyone but me. I plan on not ruffling any feathers here. Hopefully I can stay under the radar and make it to the end. **

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 31_

*Bill was laying in the shelter with Hunter*

Bill: Its strange how in our world we are trying to kill each other and here, we are in the same shelter.

Hunter: It is in my nature to hunt and eat humans.

Bill: Have you ever been shot?

Hunter: Plenty of times but I am smarter than the average zombie so I know when to run away.

Bill: So you know Smoker from my season?

Hunter: Yeah, he was so angry when me and Charger got selected and not him.

Bill: He was a jerk.

Hunter: No, disagreement there.

*They both laugh*

**Bill's Confession: I am a one man alliance now. Just waiting to be picked off by the zombies. My ally Wrex is gone. My other potential ally Charger is gone. But so far it looks like everyone is wanting to take out each other leaving me and Hunter in the sidelines. **

Hunter: If they all go after each other us two might slide into the final 3.

Bill: That would be good.

**Hunter's Confession: I am just laying back now. Let the aggressors take each other out as me and Bill watch from the side. **

*Jericho walks over*

Jericho: Bill, you want to join my alliance.

Bill: You voted Wrex out.

Jericho: True but so did Kerrigan.

Bill: Well, you and Kerrigan are the two greatest threats here.

Jericho: What if I promise you that you will be in the final 4?

Bill: Interesting offer. I may consider it.

Jericho: It's either that or get voted out next.

Bill: Well, who are you targeting?

Jericho: Jim.

Bill: Hehe consider me part of the alliance.

Jericho: Great.

*Jericho walks away*

**Jericho's Confession: I need all the allies I can get. I have Hunter and Paschal. With Bill on my side I can have the majority and take out Jim, Kerrigan, and Lilith in that order.**

Hunter: Are you really going to be with him?

Bill: I am not sure.

Hunter: Meh okay.

Bill: What about you?

Hunter: He's easier to beat so I am sticking with him.

*Kerrigan walks over*

Hunter: Time for my leave.

*Hunter walks away*

Kerrigan: Bill, sorry about Wrex but can you help me in getting rid of Lilith?

Bill: Don't you think you are taking a little personal?

Kerrigan: I have to strike at her before she strikes at me.

Bill: Ok, I am with you.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I need Lilith gone and Bill is the one who should feel like he is in the most danger. Maybe I can get Jim with me too. **

*Kerrigan walks away*

**Bill's Confession: Hehe it's like Bill in the middle. I am not sure which side I will choose but hopefully it's with the majority. I hate to be in the minority yet again. **

_Reward Challenge Day 32_

Jeff: Welcome to reward. Today's challenge will have you guys identifying weapons and items.

Jericho: That is *beep*ing easy!

Jeff: From New Vegas.

Jericho: Damn it.

Jeff: First person to get three items right wins reward. And it's a good one. Winner will get to go to the safest place here. The Brotherhood of Steel headquarters. Located in the Pentagon. You will have food, water, and another special reward. Ok, lets get started.

*Everyone takes a seat*

Jeff: First item…*He shows a pistol*

Hunter: 9MM pistol.

Jeff: Correct!

Lilith: How did you know?

Hunter: I got shot by a bunch of them before.

Jeff: What animal did this come from?

*He shows a gecko skin*

Bill: Umm a giant…Gecko?

Jeff: Correct. Bill scores a point!

Bill: I was just guessing.

Jeff: Next item. *He shows a shotgun*

Lilith: A single barrel shotgun!

Jeff: Correct! You guys are good. Okay, what animal is this?

*He shows a Supermutant but its bluish gray.*

Jericho: You got to be *beep*ing kidding me!

Jeff: Wrong. Okay I will give you a hint. Night…

Hunter: Mare?

Jeff: Wrong. Starts with a K.

Bill: Nightummkin?

Jeff: Correct.

Bill: So they are Nightummkins?

Jeff: *sighs* Moving on. Bill is in the lead with 2 points. What is in this jar? *he holds up a jar*

Kerrigan: Poison?

Jeff: Wrong.

Paschal: Anti Venom?

Jeff: Paschal is right! He has a point. Ok, what is in this jar?

*Jeff holds up a jar with a cateye picture on it*

Bill: Catseye?

Jeff: Close enough. Bill wins reward! Bill you can choose one person to come with you.

Bill: Has to be Hunter since you guys keep voting out my allies.

Jeff: You guys will be escorted to the Headquarters…enjoy and see you at immunity.

_Reward Day 32_

Bill: Alright!

Hunter: Yeah! Good job!

Bill: I guess on all of them.

**Bill's Confession: I won reward which was great! And I never expected to bring Hunter. Hehe in about two weeks we will probably be trying to kill each other but being here with him is kind of nice. **

Elder Lyons: Welcome to my humble base.

Bill: Thank you for escorting us here.

Elder Lyons: We have a couple of rooms for you and your Ghoul friend.

Bill: What about food?

Elder Lyons: Ah yes…follow me.

*Elder Lyons brings them to the cafeteria*

Coach: Hey! Bill!

Bill: Coach!

Boomer: Hunter!

*Boomer explodes*

Coach: That is the fifth time he did that.

Hunter: Good ol Boomer.

**Hunter's Confession: It's good to see old friends here. Bill had Coach who is another survivor and former tribe mate. Kind of sad that Coach did not make the cut. I got to see Boomer. Hopefully he won't be in the same room with me.**

*The food is served to Bill and Hunter*

Bill: Smells good.

Boomer: Can I have some.

Hunter: Hey, Boomer I thought I saw a female Boomer outside.

Boomer: Yay!

*Boomer runs away*

Bill: Why did you do that?

Hunter: I don't want him exploding on the food.

Coach: Good point.

**Coach's Confession: It's great to see that Bill was selected. He kind of got screwed by Charger. But hey, he's in the final 7. So that's great!**

Coach: So, you have a solid alliance?

Bill: I am alone.

Hunter: Yeah but he is the safest.

Coach: Why?

Hunter: A lot of *beep* happened at the last Tribal Council and two alliances are cannibalizing each other.

Coach: Damn. What about you Hunter?

Hunter: I am in one of those alliances. I am staying out of the fights.

Coach: Smart.

Bill: I hope Boomer isn't getting into trouble.

**Boomer's Confession:** *Boomer is hugging Elder Lyons* **I found a buddy! I will pet and hug him and call him George. **

**Elder Lyons: Please let go of me before I call the guards. **

**Boomer: No! Why do my buddies always say that!**

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 32_

*Jericho was laying the shelter as Lilith walks up to him*

Lilith: Hey Jericho?

Jericho: Yeah?

Lilith: Is there any chance you can help me vote out Kerrigan? She will be gunning for me.

Jericho: Well, if you help me take out Jim first I will take out Kerrigan next.

Lilith: What if she goes on an immunity run? She won three immunities so far.

Jericho: But no rewards. You, me, and Hunter all have a good chance at winning.

Lilith: True.

Jericho: Don't worry. With you I we have four.

**Jericho's Confession: So far the game is looking good for me. I have Hunter's vote 100%. Paschal's vote most likely, and now Lilith's vote. Bill is still a maybe but after Jim and Kerrigan he is next unless Lilith and Paschal have their own plans. **

Jericho: So welcome to my alliance.

**Lilith's Confession: As much as I thought it was a bad move I had to ally with Jericho. There is no way he is taking me to the end but it's better than nothing. Maybe, after Kerrigan is gone I can get Bill and Paschal to get him out. **

*Jim goes up to Kerrigan*

Jim: I have no where else to turn.

Kerrigan: Well, maybe you and me can come up with some sort of deal.

Jim: What?

Kerrigan: Help me get rid of Lilith and I will get you to the final 3.

Jim: Really?

Kerrigan: Yes.

**Kerrigan's Confession: When the merge hit Jim was one of the biggest threats here but now that his allies are gone he's a sitting duck waiting to get killed by Zerglings. To me he is a free vote so why not use him to take out some of my enemies. **

Kerrigan: Welcome to my alliance.

Jim: Who else is in?

Kerrigan: Just me and maybe Bill. We need one more.

**Jim's Confession: If we go to Tribal Council I am sure to get four votes. So I have to win immunity or else I am next. **

_Reward Night 32_

Bill: Night Hunter.

Hunter: Night.

*Bill went into his room*

Bill: A nice warm bed.

**Bill's Confession: It's been months since I have been in a good bed. During the zombie attacks we lived in fear and never had a chance to settle down. And in survivor your shelter is uncomfortable. **

Coach: too bad you never made the merge.

Bill: You are right. But hey at least I am guaranteed final 6 at least.

Coach: Hell yeah!

*Hunter was in his room he placed a few things between him and Boomer*

**Hunter's Confession: I like Boomer but I don't feel like having guts thrown at me when he explodes if he gets a nightmare. **

_Jeffisannass Tribe Night 32_

*Lilith was up thinking*

Lilith: If I had the idol that means there could be one or two more idols around.

*Paschal walks up*

Paschal: Something wrong?

Lilith: Just worried about the idols. I got hit with one last season and I was voted out with one vote.

Paschal: I am pretty sure Bill doesn't have one.

Lilith: If he had one he would have given it to Wrex. I got one through reward so someone on your tribe must have one.

Paschal: If I had one I would have told you.

Lilith: What about Jericho, Hunter, or Jim?

Paschal: We never mentioned about the idol.

Lilith: Maybe no one found it.

**Lilith's Confession: The rules state that the idol can only be played until the final 5. So there are two tribal councils left. I am paranoid that the idol might come into play and could possible take out an ally or me. **

Paschal: Maybe we can go through people's bags?

Lilith: Isn't that a little extreme?

Paschal: Yeah but it is a tactic.

**Paschal's Confession: I don't want to be taken out by some item again. In my season it was the purple rock. This season it could be the hidden immunity idol. This is the part of the season I hate. Our numbers dwindle and we get paranoid about something that may not exist. **

Lilith: Doesn't matter. I checked everyone's bags but if someone was smart they would not put it in a bag.

Paschal: Like hiding it?

Lilith: Yeah, like under a rock.

Paschal: We could check around.

Lilith: Lets do that.

Paschal: Maybe we can wait until morning.

Lilith: Good idea.

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 33_

*Just as the sun rose Paschal and Lilith set out to look for the hidden immunity idol*

**Paschal's Confession: Me and Lilith set out to see if there is a hidden immunity idol hidden. Most likely it is someone's but if we see it we will know what to expect. I don't want anymore surprises. I don't think my old bones could take it.**

*They both looked all over camp but found nothing*

**Lilith's Confession: We did not see the idol around anywhere so either no one has it or someone has hidden it very well. I hope no one has it. **

*Someone was watching from afar and unburied their hidden immunity idol and took off*

_Immunity Challenge Day 33_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Here is Bill and Hunter back from reward. Today's challenge will have each of you building a raft from parts. Once you think your raft can float you need to paddle out to retrieve 3 bags. If your raft sinks you have to go back to shore with it and any bags you collected you can keep. Once you have all three bags you will then dump them out and assemble a three word puzzle. First person to get it right wins immunity! Safe from the vote. Lets get started. Survivor's ready…go!

*All seven dash out to the parts and starts to build*

Jericho: I built these things before.

Jeff: Jericho starting out strong. Quickly building something.

*Jericho gathers up wood and starts tying it. Lilith is right behind him in building it*

Paschal: Is this water radiated?

Jeff: No, it's been purified.

*Jim builds a small raft and goes out into the water but sinks quickly*

Jeff: Jim has to go back! All seven working hard. Paschal having some trouble.

Paschal: I never built one by myself.

Jeff: No excuses.

*Jericho and Lilith build their rafts and sets out.*

Jeff: Jericho and Lilith are setting out!

*Kerrigan builds hers and goes out*

Jeff: Three people are already out!

*Jericho gets to the first bag*

Jeff: Jericho has his first bag!

*Hunter and Jim sets out but Jim's raft sinks again*

Jeff: Jim still not having any luck.

*Jericho grabs his second bag as Lilith grabs her first. Kerrigan comes over and slashes Lilith's raft*

Lilith: Hey!

*Lilith uses her shockwave and sends Kerrigan flying*

Hunter: Hey! We have a catfight here!

Jeff: Kerrigan and Lilith has to go back to the start and build new rafts. Hunter also grabs his first bag.

*Bill sets out finally.*

Jeff: Bill now in this.

*Jericho grabs his last bag as Hunter grabs his second bag*

Jeff: Hunter is making up some ground.

*Hunter has his last bag and sets back for shore.*

Jeff: Hunter has his last bag. Bill has his first.

*Jericho gets to shore and dumps out the letters.*

Jericho: Okay, three words. Something to do with winning no doubt.

*Hunter gets back to shore and dumps out his letters*

Hunter: Something with victory.

Jeff: Both Hunter and Jericho are concentrating hard.

Jericho: Immune is the first word.

Hunter: Maybe it starts with an I.

Jeff: Jericho is working fast.

Jericho: Immune Tribal…immune from tribal.

Jeff: Jericho thinks he has it.

Jericho: Done!

Jeff: Damn…I mean Jericho wins immunity! He is safe yet again!

Jericho: Oh yeah!

Hunter: Damn I wasn't even close.

Jeff: You win and I have to deal with you for another three days. Get back to camp.

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 33_

*Jim goes directly to Kerrigan*

Jim: I am still worried that it will be me tonight.

Kerrigan: Well, try getting Bill and Paschal again. They are your only hope.

**Jim's Confession: I did horrible at the challenge and now Jericho, Lilith, and Hunter will all vote for me for sure. I need to do something. **

Kerrigan: Just vote for Lilith and hope for the best.

Jim: Thanks.

**Kerrigan's Confession: Jim has no idea that I threw the blame onto him. Originally I thought it would be a way to weaken Jericho's alliance but now I realize that by blaming him he comes to me for assistance. **

*Jim goes up to Bill and Paschal*

Jim: Listen, if you guys join me and Kerrigan you two will go to the final 4.

Bill: Then you will eliminate one of us.

Jim: I am targeting Kerrigan.

Paschal: She won immunity three times already.

Jim: Please, I did not vote for Jericho. Someone framed me.

Bill: We will see. Right now both of us are getting offers.

Jim: Well I am sure Jericho will take Lilith and Hunter to the final three and not either of you.

**Paschal's Confession: I am still pretty much with Jericho but I could always flip and take him down. Hehe just think of it. An old man who hasn't been to this game is years taking out the leader. **

*Jim leaves as Hunter approaches Bill and Paschal*

Hunter: Hmm it seems Jim is trying to rally tonight.

Bill: You have a better offer?

Hunter: Yeah, I was thinking that us three form a final three alliance.

Bill: You aren't 100% with Jericho.

Hunter: Once Jim and Kerrigan are gone. He is next.

Paschal: But then you will win.

Hunter: I have Charger's vote. That is it. If I backstab Jericho he will not vote for me. Bill you have Wrex's vote and Paschal you might have Tychus's. So we are even here.

**Hunter's Confession: I lied to them. I want to take Jericho and hope he angers more people than me. I just want Bill and Paschal to stay on our side. **

*Jericho gathers his alliance*

Jericho: The plan is clear. Take out Jim.

Bill: Got it.

Lilith: After him it's Kerrigan right?

Jericho: Yeah, hopefully she won't win immunity.

Hunter: I might be able to prevent her depending on the challenge.

Lilith: Or I can.

**Lilith's Confession: I am still nervous about the idol or getting fours votes but it seems that Bill and Paschal are with up. Hopefully it will stay like that.**

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

**Bill's Confession: I have a choice. Join Jericho and hope Hunter keeps his promise or join Jim and maybe be in the minority. I have no idea what to do. **

_Tribal Council #13_

Jeff: Welcome, I will bring in the jury. Charger, Tychus, Brick, Gordon, and Wrex voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Bill you ally got voted out. How did you feel?

Bill: It's hard losing a long time ally but I had to step up my game big time. It's like surviving zombies when you see a team mate get eaten.

Jeff: Do you feel vulnerable?

Bill: Not this time. The tribe has some issues tonight.

Jeff: Like what?

Bill: Ask them.

Jeff: Jericho, what issues is going on with your life now?

Jericho: Well I found out that Jim voted against my alliance.

Jim: I was framed.

Jericho: That's what they all say.

Jeff: Jericho, are you 100% sure it was Jim?

Jericho: I am.

Jim: Jericho, I am your friend.

Jericho: You are my friend but it's a game.

Jim: Please, don't be like Lex and vote out the wrong person.

Jericho: Who should I vote out then?

Jim: *Jim looks at Kerrigan* Just...not me.

*Kerrigan grins*

Jeff: Lilith, you revealed something during Tribal Council last time. Has it had any effect?

Lilith: Yeah, my ally Kerrigan is against me.

Kerrigan: You deserve it.

Lilith: I was drunk! I say stupid stuff when I am drunk.

Kerrigan: Yet, it reveals the wrong type of thoughts.

Jeff: So Kerrigan, you are voting for Lilith?

Kerrigan: Yes, I need to strike at her before she can strike at me.

Jeff: Hunter, where do you stand in all this?

Hunter: I am keeping out of this fight. I don't have anything against anyone here.

Jeff: Paschal, what about you?

Paschal: I choose an alliance and I am sticking with it.

Jeff: Anyone worried about an idol tonight?

Lilith: I am, but because I got hit with it.

Jericho: I would be worried but I have immunity.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Paschal you are up first.

*Paschal votes*

*vote hidden*

Paschal: Sorry, but I chosen my side.

*Jim votes*

**Lilith**

Jim: Taking you out is my only chance.

*Jericho votes*

**Jim**

Jericho: No more backstabbing. Time to take you down.

*Hunter votes*

**Jim**

Hunter: Great guy, wrong move.

*Kerrigan votes*

**Lilith**

Kerrigan: No one messes with the Queen Bitch.

*Lilith votes*

**Kerrigan**

Lilith: At worse there is a tie and I can win the revote. This is just to show that I am not afraid of you.

*Bill votes*

*vote hidden*

Bill: Hopefully this vote can bring me to the end.

Jeff: I will count the votes. *Jeff gets the urn*

Jim: Jeff?

Jeff: Yes?

Jim: I have something to give you.

*Jim takes out the hidden immunity idol*

Kerrigan: No way!

Jim: If I had it you would be against me as well.

*Jim walks up with it*

Jeff: The rules state that if a hidden immunity idol is played that all the votes against that person is neglected…this is the hidden immunity idol.

Lilith: Oh *beep*

Jericho: Damn

Jeff: First vote

**Jim**

**Jim**

**Jimmy **

None of those three count

**Kerrigan**

**Lilith**

**Lilith**

One vote left

Fifteenth Person voted out of Survivor

**Jim**

Jeff: Since this vote does not count Lilith you have the most votes.

Lilith: Damn, not again.

*Lilith walks up*

Jeff: Lilith, once again the hidden immunity idol has spoken.

*Jeff snuffs her torch as Lilith walks away*

Jeff: Like always this game can turn within an instant. Just when someone seems down, they get back up. Head back to camp.

**Lilith's Final Words: Again I get idoled just like I feared but I played a good game and it was better they get me out now. Kerrigan you might get my vote depending how you do. Jericho, thanks for taking me in. Now, I am going to the madhouse I mean jury house.**

Next Time on Survivor: Six people are left as Kerrigan and Jim are in one alliance and Jericho and Hunter are in another with Paschal and Bill in the middle. Plus the best reward ever given.

Jeff: You will not believe your eyes. This is the final reward…

Notes on the Booted: I liked Lilith a lot and this game showed her as a huge player. Unfortunately she was idoled again. But 7th is pretty good. So far she is the only person to get booted twice with less than 50% of the votes both times.


	14. Chapter 14

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Episode 14 **To flip or not to flip?**

Last time on Survivor… Lilith and Jim found themselves targeted by Kerrigan and Jericho. Lilith joined Jericho's alliance and targeted Jim while Jim teams up with his rival Kerrigan and targeted Lilith. Bill found himself in the middle and won reward. He took Hunter and they met up with Coach and Boomer for a night in the Brotherhood of Steel's base. There Hunter offered Bill a final 3 deal. Jericho won immunity and despite having the numbers in tribal council Jim brought out the idol and took out Lilith. 6 are left who will be voted out next?

_Jeffisanass Tribe Night 33_

Jericho: Damn that was unexpected.

Jim: I got you good.

Jericho: I had to admit that was a good move.

**Jim's Confession: I kept the idol a secret from everyone because it would have put a huge target on my back even earlier. I kept it secret from Kerrigan as well because she would have tried to trick me from using it or would have had me waste it. **

Hunter: Lets just go to sleep now. It's late.

Kerrigan: You guys can sleep I will be out hunting.

*Kerrigan walks away*

**Kerrigan's Confession: For once I have Jim to thank for. He took out my number one enemy here and now I will set my sights on the Hunter\Jericho alliance. They are the last secure alliance and I want them gone. **

Bill: I don't know about you guys but she is a huge threat.

Jim: I agree but she saved me.

Jericho: No, she saved herself. She used you to get rid of Lilith.

Jim: I stand by my decision.

Paschal: I don't trust her.

**Hunter's Confession: I am the only person in this tribe who has no beef with anyone here. Paschal, Jim, and Jericho likes me. Bill even brought me on reward. I think I can still keep playing under the radar and I could slip into the final 3. **

Bill: Hunter you have been quiet these past few days.

Hunter: Just relaxing mostly. Never had much of a target on my head.

Paschal: Because you are a nice guy.

Hunter: I know.

Jim: I missed your pranks on others.

Hunter: I could do a few more.

*Jericho is asleep.*

Hunter: I have an idea.

*Hunter uses the ash from the fire and writes something on Jericho's bald head*

Hunter: Hehehe

_Jeffisannass Tribe Day 34_

*Jericho wakes up*

Jericho: What a good night sleep.

*Kerrigan and Hunter were giggling*

Jericho: What?

Hunter: Oh nothing.

*Jericho starts working around camp*

**Jericho's Confession: I swear something is up. Everyone is laughing at me. Do I have a tear in my pants? Do I have a kick me sign on me? No. **

Jericho: What is funny! You are all giggling like a bunch of girls.

Jim: Nothing. It's just a good day.

Jericho: Right.

**Jim's Confession: Hunter puts the words bald troll on the back of Jericho's head. It would have been a different word but Hunter ran out of room. We are all laughing because he has no idea. **

Jericho: Everyone seems to be in a good mood. Did you all find drugs?

Paschal: No, I am against drugs.

Bill: Me too…except for pills I find.

**Bill's Confession: In most cases a prank like that would not cause laughter but entertainment is non existent here so a small prank like caused a lot of laughter. **

*Jericho talks with his alliance*

Jericho: Bill and Paschal, you are still with us right?

Bill: Yep.

Paschal: Yeah.

Jericho: Good, I think this is the perfect time to take out Kerrigan.

Bill: I thought you wanted Jim out.

Jericho: True, but he isn't that much of a threat. I did a lot of thinking and realized that Kerrigan is the true threat.

Paschal: She has survived being a target all this time.

Hunter: I say we take out the queen. With her Jim will be defenseless.

Jericho: Then us four to the final 4.

**Jericho's Confession: I am still nervous that Paschal and Bill could flip on us at any moment. I need to watch my attitude these next few days or I could be going home. **

Jericho: Just watch out for Kerrigan.

Paschal: Got it.

**Paschal's Confession: The final six is the most crucial moment in this game. This is when there is one more reward left and the alliances most of the time are set. But also friends will be going home. **

*Bill and Paschal leaves*

Hunter: So who will be the final 3 with us?

Jericho: Paschal. I think he can be seen as a coat rider.

Hunter: But Bill has less friends besides Wrex.

Jericho: True.

**Hunter's Confession: I really want to have Bill by my side in the final 3. Only because I see Paschal as a jury threat. Besides Gordon and Jericho Paschal as yet to anger anybody in the game. That is a huge threat to me.**

*Bill and Paschal meet together away from everyone else*

Bill: We have a chance to turn this game around and take out all the threats.

Paschal: Who are the threats?

Bill: Jericho, Hunter, and Kerrigan.

Paschal: So why is Jim not a threat?

Bill: I highly doubt that some the jury members would vote for him. He is the least threatening.

Paschal: You have a point there.

**Bill's Confession: No more following an alliance. People don't like it when you ride coattails. I am going in and taking control. I need to start thinking of my end game. **

Paschal: Okay, so either of the three.

Bill: Whoever doesn't win immunity.

Paschal: Got it.

**Paschal's Confession: I really want to get to the end this time. Once again I am very close. Only three more tribal councils and I am in. I don't care if I want I just want to get there. **

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 35_

Hunter: Treemail!

Jericho: It's like 8am.

Jim: Final reward I bet.

**Jim's Confession: This is the final reward and I hope to win something because I need a boost for immunity. The idol saved me once. I doubt that it will save me again.**

_Reward Challenge Day 35_

Jeff: Welcome, to final reward. Today's challenge will require you to jump in a pit full of containers. There are 100 of them in there. 12 contain a flag. First person to collect 2 flags wins reward. And this reward is the best. Behind me are six vehicles.

*he drops a curtain and six vehicles are seen*

Jeff: Paschal, you get a very nice Hybrid Car.

Paschal: Wow!

Jeff: Jim, you get a brand new Wraith!

Jim: Awesome!

Paschal: I feel jealous now.

Jeff: Jericho, you get a nice solar electric armor car.

Jericho: It works here?

Jeff: Yes.

Jericho: Sweet, maybe I can run over your trailer.

Jeff: Hunter, you get yourself a human tracking car that runs on dead zombies.

Hunter: Hehehe

Bill: Oh come on!

Jeff: Kerrigan, you get a fully armored Guardian.

Kerrigan: Cool!

Jeff: Finally, Bill you get a tank that runs on dead zombies as well.

Bill: Yes!

Jeff: So this is the best reward we have given out. Okay, lets start…survivors ready…go!

*All six run into the pit and starts opening containers. Kerrigan throws her containers out of the pit. Jim throws his towards Jericho hoping to make him check the empty containers*

Jeff: Everyone has a different strategy!

*Hunter and Paschal finds their first flag and gets out of the pit to put in on their mat. Jim finds his and runs out*

Jeff: Jim, Paschal, and Hunter finds their first flags!

*Kerrigan finds a flag*

Jeff: Kerrigan finds a flag!

Jericho: Why do I keep getting the empty containers?

Jim: Hehe.

*Bill finds a flag and brings it over*

Jeff: Bill finds his flag! It's anyone's game but Jericho's*

Jericho: Hey!

*Jim and Hunter find their last flag and races to the mat*

Jeff: And the winner is…

*Jim jumps on the mat right before Hunter*

Jeff: Jim! Jim wins a bran new Wraith!

Jim: YEAH!

Jeff: Jim, congratulations. You can take the Wraith out for a spin with one person. Who will it be?

*Jim thinks for a moment*

Jim: Jericho.

Jericho: What?

Jeff: Jericho go with Jim. For the rest of you. Go back to camp.

_Reward Day 35_

*Jim and Jericho are in the wraith flying around*

**Jericho's Confession: I have never been in the air on something that can actually go into space so this is pretty scary. Luckily we never went a few hundred feet off the ground. **

Jericho: I thought I would be the last person you would bring on reward.

Jim: Well out of everyone here I see you as the person I like to hang out with the most.

Jericho: Why not your girlfriend.

Jim: Kerrigan is not my girlfriend. I only allied with her to protect myself.

Jericho: I see.

Jim: I am willing to ditch her if you let me into the final 5.

Jericho: She is a threat…hmmm I have to talk it over with my alliance.

Jim: If I get to the final five you have my jury vote 100%.

Jericho: Okay, deal.

**Jim's Confession: I will do whatever it take to get closer to the final 3. I figure if I get on Jericho's good side I might have a better chance. **

*They land on a hill where a feast is laid out for them*

Jericho: Holy *beep* beer!

Jim: Food!

*They both started to eat*

Jericho: The only thing that can prevent you from getting into the final 5 is if Kerrigsan wins immunity.

Jim: We have to try extra hard on getting her not to win it.

**Jericho's Confession: I was actually considering taking out Kerrigan before Jim. Jim is a nice guy but he lost a few jury votes already. Same with Kerrigan but she came into this game with a target. She's like Parvati. A huge target but no one can take her down.**

Jericho: Where did you find that idol by the way?

Jim: Under rock.

Jericho: And the clue?

Jim: It was in reward.

Jericho: And you told no one?

Jim: Not a soul. I did not want Tychus getting drunk and blurting it out.

**Jim's Confession: Jericho, despite being a jackass most of the time is very pleasant to be around in a one on one conversation. But there is a second reason why I brought him here. I wanted Kerrigan back at camp and hoping she does something to turn the tides against Jericho. **

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 35_

Kerrigan: Paschal, Bill, I need to talk to you.

Paschal: Yes?

Kerrigan: I believe we should take out either Hunter or Jericho.

Paschal: They are my allies.

Bill: Yeah.

Kerrigan: Set to win. You two are coat tail riders and won't get any votes.

Bill: Why not?

Kerrigan: Bill you have Wrex for sure. Paschal you have no one. Neither of you did any big moves alone. Bill you played swing vote. Paschal you betrayed Jericho once. That was it.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I have to convince Bill and Paschal to join me on taking out the Jericho and Hunter duo. No matter what they are going to the final 4. The problem is, they have very good relations with both Hunter and Jericho. **

Bill: Won't we be seen as backstabbers?

Kerrigan: Maybe but backstabbers have won in the past. Coattail riders…not really.

Paschal: I don't think I can do it.

Kerrigan: Okay…Becky.

*Kerrigan walks away*

Bill: It could be smart.

Paschal: But I am not letting her push us around.

**Bill's Confession: Me and Paschal are torn between two warring alliances. Jericho's alliance took a hit and showed how vulnerable he really is. **

Bill: We can let immunity decide.

Paschal: Yeah.

**Paschal's Confession: To flip or not to flip? To be seen as a coattail rider or to be seen as a backstabber? Those are the two questions in my head. I want to be in the final 3 but I also want to win this time. I will let immunity decide. **

*Hunter noticed that Kerrigan talked with Paschal and Bill so he want up to them*

Hunter: What did she tell you?

Bill: She wants us to flip.

Hunter: What did you say?

Bill: We said sure but we are really with you.

Hunter: Whew, good.

Paschal: Don't panic.

**Hunter's Confession: When others tell me not to panic…that is the best time to panic. They could be trying to trick me. I just know it. But I won't see my alliance sink without fighting back. **

Hunter: We have to get rid of her.

Paschal: Too manipulative. I know.

Hunter: Yeah, she could easily get to the final 3. I mean Tychus, Brick, Gordon, Wrex, and Lilith all wanted her gone at some point. Taking down five people who are targeting you is a huge feat.

**Bill's Confession: Hunter has a point. No one has taken her down yet. Kerrigan is the puppet master here and we are her puppets. When one rebels she cuts our strings. **

_Immunity Day 36_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity! Here is Jericho and Jim returning from reward. Today's challenge will test your knowledge of the jury. I will ask questions from their lives and part season. Person with the most points wins immunity. First question…how many times did Charger slam into Snake during the first challenge?

Paschal: 3

Jim: 2

Jericho: 2

Hunter: 2

Kerrigan: 2

Bill: 3

Jeff: The answer is twice. Jim, Jericho, Hunter, and Kerrigan take the lead with 1 point. Next question…when Tychus won the reward challenge that allowed them to meet with a friend. Who were the people there?

Paschal: ?

Jim: Me and Zim

Jericho: Jim and Zim

Hunter: Jim and Gob?

Kerrigan: Jim and Jericho?

Bill: Jim and Zim?

Jeff: Answer is Jim and Zim! Jim, Jericho, and Bill score a point. Jim and Jericho are in the lead with 2 points. Next question what did Brick chase out of the maze challenge?

Paschal: Camera Man

Jim: Zombies

Jericho: Russell?

Hunter: Zombies

Kerrigan: Jeff?

Bill: Jeff

Jeff: The answer is zombies. Jim is up to three and Hunter is up to two. Next question…what episode was it that Gordon first talked in season 1?

Paschal: 6

Jim: 5

Jericho: 4

Hunter: 6

Kerrigan: 5

Bill: 5

Jeff: Jim is up to four, Kerrigan is up to two, and Bill is up to two. What is Wrex's profession?

Paschal: Chief

Jim: Warrior

Jericho: Chief

Hunter: Chief

Kerrigan: Chief

Bill: Chief

Jeff: Everyone but Jim is right. Last question and this is worth 2 points. Name the first boots from the first season to this season.

Paschal: ?

Jim: Duke, Boomer, Ami, Lisi, Gir

Jericho: Duke, Boomer, Ami, Lisi, Gir

Hunter: Duke, Boomer, Cao Boi, Russell, Gir

Kerrigan: Duke, Boomer, Ami, Lisi, Gir

Bill: Duke, Boomer, Ami, Lisi, Gir

Jeff: Jim has it right! Jim wins immunity!

Jim: Yes!

Jeff: Jim, congratulations you are safe from Tribal Council tonight. Everyone else…one of you will be voted out tonight. Head back to camp.

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 36_

**Jim's Confession: I won immunity! Which makes me safe against Jericho if he planned on blindsiding me. So this Tribal Council might be his last because I am thinking of taking him out. **

*Jim walks with Kerrigan*

Jim: So are we all set for taking out Jericho?

Kerrigan: I decided to go after Hunter.

*Jim looks surprised*

Jim: Hunter? Why?

Kerrigan: How many enemies does he have on the jury?

Jim: Umm none?

Kerrigan: How many enemies do we have?

Jim: A couple.

Kerrigan: He's a social threat. If Jericho gets into the finals with us we have a chance. With Hunter we have no chance.

Jim: Is Bill and Paschal with us?

Kerrigan: They better be.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I targeted Hunter because he is the biggest threat in the game. There is no doubt about it. I have looked at the end game and there is no possible way we can win. He's just too nice. Even his little pranks don't piss people off. **

*Jericho's alliance meets*

Jericho: This is the time to get Kerrigan off.

Bill: She has no immunity and no more tricks.

Jericho: Yeah exactly.

Hunter: I'm all for it.

Jericho: It's me against her. One of us will be going home.

**Jericho's Confession: I am hoping it will be 5-1 vote to get Kerrigan out of here tonight. I don't want anymore surprises. I've seen enough with Lilith going home. **

Hunter: I don't think anyone has anymore idols.

Bill: I would be the only one with one and I don't.

**Bill's Confession: I am still weighing my options tonight. Either one is a threat but I guess I need to wait or find a coin to flip. **

Jericho: After Kerrigan it's Jim.

Hunter: Got it. Final 4 right here.

**Hunter's Confession: I am 75% sure that our alliance will stay together. I mean it's pretty stupid to give up a final four deal. Unless they are on the outside then it's very smart.**

*Jericho walks up to Jim*

Jericho: Are we sure on Kerrigan going?

Jim: Yeah, she's gone.

Jericho: Good. You have a good chance of making an immunity run by the way.

Jim: I know.

**Jim's Confession: Jericho is trying to butter me up and stuff. Trying to make sure I am with him…but I am not. He went after me and now I guess I will deal a blow to him. It's like him losing his Tychus.**

*The tribe packed up and headed to Tribal Council*

**Paschal's Confession: Me and Bill talked a little before we left. We don't want a tie and we chose the person going. I just hope they won't be made because no matter what…we are betraying someone. **

_Tribal Council #14_

Jeff: Welcome to Tribal Council. I will bring in Charger, Tychus, Brick, Gordon, Wrex, and Lilith voted out of the last Tribal Council. So, Jim, how do you like the new Wraith?

Jim: It's great. No missing parts or duct tape holding it together. It's brand new which is cool. Most Wraiths I get are slightly used or defective in some way.

Jeff: Jericho, how was reward?

Jericho: I got beer. That is all I care about.

Jeff: Is that all you care about?

Jericho: I care about pissing you off and winning.

Jeff: Kerrigan, straightforward vote tonight?

Kerrigan: No, someone is going home. It could be either me or Jericho.

Jeff: Hopefully Jericho.

Jericho: Lets see you survive out here Jeff. You would not make it past day 1.

Jeff: Hunter, with the final three so close, how does it affect your strategy?

Hunter: I had a strategy made since the merge hit and I have been sticking to it.

Jeff: What is it?

Hunter: Pretty much keeping me and my allies safe and not pissing people off.

Jeff: Bill, you still a swing vote?

Bill: Yep, but this time I made my decision after thinking about it for a couple of days.

Jeff: You have any help?

Bill: Jericho, Jim, and Kerrigan have been bugging me but I had someone talk to me and we came up with who is going home.

Jeff: Paschal, amazed that you made it to the final 6?

Paschal: I am yet again. First time I played I thought I would be gone before the merge and this time I was by far the weakest person here but yet again here I am again.

Jeff: Jim, how important was immunity?

Jim: Not as important as last time if I had it. If Kerrigan won immunity I would be almost certain I would be going home.

Kerrigan: Never assume anything Jim.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Paschal you are up first.

*Paschal votes*

*Jim votes*

**Hunter**

Jim: A very nice guy but you are too friendly. Social games can cause you to win but it can cause you to lose as well.

*Jericho votes*

**Kerrigan**

Jericho: WAY to big of a threat.

*Hunter votes*

**Kerrigan**

Hunter: You won't backstab your way to first.

*Kerrigan votes*

**Hunter**

Kerrigan: You won't see this from a mile away.

*Bill votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* First vote

**Kerrigan**

**Kerrigan**

**Hunter**

*Hunter looks surprised*

**Hunter**

**Hunter**

Sixteenth Person voted out of Survivor…

**Hunter**

Jericho: Mother*beep*er.

Hunter: Damn. Well you guys made a big mistake. I will remember this in the jury. Go get them Jericho.

*Hunter comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Hunter the tribe…

*Hunter lets out a screech which makes Jeff drop his torch*

Hunter: I could not resist. Bye.

*Hunter runs off*

Jeff: Clearly another blindside. You guys have three days left and two challenges. Good luck.

**Hunter's Final Words: Well I was blindsided but at least it beats a *beep*ing injury. It was fun and I believe they caught onto my social game. Good luck Jericho. Go get them. **

Next time on Survivor…five are left.

Bill: The last of Fallout Tribe now a swing vote.

Kerrigan: The leader who still has a huge target on her head but no one has yet to take her down.

Jericho: The swear happy leader that was once in power and is now on the outside.

Jim: The under dog leader

Paschal: The old guy who played a good social game.

One of these will be crowned the soul survivor next episode!

Notes: In season 2 I felt I eliminated Hunter before I could get into his character. This season I gave him development on who he is and what he lost rather than a game player. A few things I should note. If he wasn't taken out by an injury in his season he would have made at least sixth. And he came in sixth this season. Another thing. He played a prank on both episodes he was eliminated. And if he made it to the end he would have beaten any of the final 5.


	15. Chapter 15

Video Game Survivor All-Stars Finale

36 days ago 21 Survivors all from previous seasons of Video Game Survivor plus Paschal who was added as a twist. They started off as three tribes but four of the first five people eliminated were from Fallout Tribe. They dissolved into Bioshock and Starcraft Tribes. The tribes merged at 11 as one by one they physical threats started to fall. Tychus, Brick, Gordon, Wrex, Lilith, and Hunter all fell leaving five left.

Bill- The sole remaining Fallout Tribe member who teamed up with Wrex early and blindsided Tali. He lost Wrex and became a swing vote and was responsible for taking Hunter instead of Kerrigan.

Kerrigan- The Queen of Blades came into the game as a target and ended up taking control early. Anyone who messed with her gets voted out. Her merciless strategy made her the biggest threat in the game.

Jericho- A early player who made an alliance with Hunter, Paschal, and Charger. He was confrontational yet played a good strategic game until Kerrigan tricked him into thinking Jim voted for him.

Paschal- The twist. Paschal came in as the odd man out. Having know knowledge of any of the players or past seasons and being the weakest he soon found himself in Jericho's alliance but recently backstabbed Jericho a second time.

One of these five players will win the million. Who will it be?

_Jeffisanass Tribe Night 36_

Jericho: What the *beep*!

Kerrigan: You got owned.

Jericho: Paschal! You betrayed me yet again!

Paschal: Jericho I…

Jericho: I trusted you! And this is how you repay my trust!

**Jericho's Confession: I am so *beep*ed. My tribe betrayed me and I am alone. Well, this guy is not going down without a fight. I can guarantee it. **

Kerrigan: That is what happens when you *beep* with the queen of blades.

Jericho: I will make sure you won't win.

Kerrigan: Good luck with that.

**Kerrigan's Confession: Oh Jericho was a little angry at the four of us for voting out his friend Hunter. It's four vs. one now. He needs to suck it up and take it like a man…although he is the manliest here now. **

*Jericho storms off*

Jim: Well, you are sticking to our deal…right?

Kerrigan: Yes.

Jim: What if he wins immunity.

Kerrigan: I am over do for an immunity win.

Jim: You won three.

Kerrigan: Yeah but it's been awhile.

**Jim's Confession: I never thought I would be in an alliance with Kerrigan. But it happened. I know she still has some feelings for me and I guess that is why she hasn't voted me off yet.**

*Paschal walks over*

Paschal: So Jericho is next right?

Kerrigan: Yeah.

Paschal: Good, he is swearing up a storm.

**Paschals Confession: I do feel bad for betraying my friend but he has to learn that no one stays in power forever. It was just like my season with the Rotu 4. I felt that I was on the outside so I had to make a move. **

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 37_

*Bill was seated with Paschal*

Bill: So you and me in the final 3?

Paschal: I guess so.

Bill: Maybe if Jericho will be with us we can take down either Jim or Kerrigan.

Paschal: Maybe we can figure that out after the challenge today.

Bill: I guess you are right.

**Bill's Confession: Me and Paschal decided that we should stick together and form a final 3 deal. We need either target one of the other three. Kerrigan is hoping that we stay together but we might join Jericho. **

*Jericho comes back*

Jim: Where did you go?

Jericho: Somewhere.

Jim: Don't get pissed off.

Jericho: Well I don't blame you for backstabbing me. I am more angry at Paschal.

Jim: Are you willing to vote him off.

Jericho: I doubt it will work unless I have immunity.

Jim: What if I join you?

Jericho: I heard that one before.

**Jericho's Confession: I am a dead man walking here. But people in the past survived tougher situations and so can I. **

*Paschal comes in*

Paschal: Tree mail!

**Paschal's Confession: So far I have been very useless in the challenges. I have no knowledge of past competitors or seasons and I am too old to do physical challenges. Still I will try my best. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 37_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will have you go through an obstacle course. Dig yourself under a plank, go over a balance beam, swim across a pool until you see some rotating numbers. Memorize them and comes back and do a math problem with the numbers. The one to get it right is guaranteed to get into the final 4. Survivors ready…go!

*All them rushed to the plank and started to dig. Kerrigan was the first one under as she ran towards the balance beam*

Jeff: Kerrigan rushes to the balance beam! She has an early lead!

Jericho: No *beep*

*Jericho and Jim slips through*

Jeff: Jericho and Jim are going to the balance beam!

*Kerrigan is half way across*

Jericho: Nice ass!

*Kerrigan gets distracted and falls off*

Jeff: Kerrigan has to go back to the start of the balance beam.

*Jericho and Jim dive into the pool and swims to the numbers with Kerrigan right behind. Bill starts on the balance beam.*

Jeff: Study these numbers carefully.

Jericho: Would be easier if you weren't talking.

Jeff: SORRY! CAN'T HEAR YOU!

*Kerrigan runs back*

Jeff: Kerrigan going back.

Jim: 3, 6, 10…

Jericho: Booga Booga Booga!

Jim: Damnit now I forgot the numbers.

*Paschal is at the balance beams as Bill is swimming*

Jericho: Ok, got it!

*Jericho heads back with Jim right behind him.*

Jeff: Jericho and Jim heading back.

*Kerrigan gets back to the start and starts writing down the numbers*

Jeff: There are 12 numbers. You have been out here 37 days. That is a lot for the mind to handle and…

*Kerrigan hits Jeff with a rock*

Kerrigan: Trying to concentrate!

Jeff: Ow.

Kerrigan: I think I got it.

*Jeff looks it over*

Jeff: Kerrigan thinks she has it…no! Kerrigan is wrong.

Kerrigan: Damn it!

*Kerrigan heads back*

Jeff: Kerrigan heading back.

*Jim and Jericho gets back to the start and starts writing down numbers*

Jericho: 4 Jeffs, minus 3 bandits. Times 9 bullets.

Jim: Oh crap can't remember the last number.

*Jim heads back*

Jeff: Jim is heading back.

Jericho: Got it!

Jeff: Jericho thinks he has it!

*Jeff looks over Jericho's numbers*

Jeff: *beep*! Jericho wins immunity!

Jericho: YES!

Jeff: Ok, how?

Jericho: I was the inventory guy for my bandits for a few years and due to the lack of paper we had I had to memorize all our guns and ammo.

Jeff: You are safe and everyone else is vulnerable. Head back to camp.

_Jeffisannass Tribe Day 37_

*The tribe came back to camp as Jericho was delighted*

**Jericho's Confession: Yes! Yes! Yes! I won immunity. *Beep* you guys! One of you is going home.**

*Jericho goes over to Bill and Paschal*

Jericho: So, now that I am safe. Who is going home?

Paschal: Kerrigan. I am not letting her near the final 3.

Jericho: We could have taken her out last night.

Bill: Well we are taking her out tonight.

**Paschal's Confession: Jericho is still bitter about Hunter leaving but I lost allies too. Gabe was like a son to me and I lost him when John voted him out. Still it's our chance to take over the game.**

Jericho: Okay, Kerrigan is going home tonight.

Bill: Good.

**Bill's Confession: I really do hope Jericho is with us. He felt like he was a goner and now he's the most important person in this tribe. **

*Jericho goes over to Kerrigan and Jim*

Jericho: The two old guys are voting for you Kerrigan.

Kerrigan: Damn. Let me guess, you are with them?

Jericho: Not exactly.

Kerrigan: What?

Jericho: We are going to make a deal.

Jim: What is the deal?

Jericho: You guys vote for Paschal but Kerrigan I want you to throw the next challenge.

Kerrigan: If I don't?

Jericho: I will get Hunter and Charger not to vote for you. And I might even get Gordon as well.

Kerrigan: Who are you guys going to vote for?

Jericho: Who ever pissed us off the least.

Jim: We will take it.

Kerrigan: That means I am next.

Jericho: No, I will step down as well.

Jim: What!

Jericho: We will have you and Bill decide who goes home Jim.

Jim: Okay…

**Kerrigan's Confession: Great, my fate is out of my hands twice! I am not sure if Jericho is with us. I hate not having control.**

**Jericho's Confession: Hehe, the one thing that Kerrigan loves is control. If I take that away she is nothing. If I go down she will go down as well. Either going to the jury or in the final 3. Now, which alliance should I choose?**

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

**Jim's Confession: Jericho controls the fate of the game again. I am hoping he sticks with me and Kerrigan and not with Paschal and Bill. **

_Tribal Council #15_

Jeff: Welcome, here comes the jury. Charger. Tychus, Brick, Gordon, Wrex, Lilith, and Hunter voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Jericho, how important was immunity tonight?

Jericho: I would have been next but now I am a proud swing vote.

Jeff: Kerrigan, you were a target multiple times. Does tonight change anything?

Kerrigan: No, I am at least getting two votes. It's only takes one more to vote me out.

Jeff: Jim, if you were to judge the other four, who would be the most worthy to move on?

Jim: Well that would be Kerrigan and Jericho.

Jeff: Why?

Jim: They both been playing since day 1 and they won't ever go down without a fight.

Jeff: Bill, two more people will be voted out in the next couple of days. Do you see yourself as one?

Bill: No, I don't think I am a threat. I feel that even if Paschal gets voted out. Jericho, Jim, and Kerrigan will go after each other. If Jericho sticks with us Jim is going next.

Jeff: Paschal, you are a target tonight. Isn't that right?

Paschal: Yeah, it was established that Jericho has it out for me.

Jeff: Why?

Paschal: I backstabbed him twice. I kind of expected it.

Jericho: Nothing personal but I might spare you.

Paschal: No, matter what you still have my respect.

Jericho: I know.

Jeff: Jericho, I have been hearing that despite some of the bitterness you guys have a lot of respect for each other.

Jericho: Hell yeah. I mean we all get along but it's a game and only the cutthroat will get ahead. Once the game is over we will shrug off the insults, the bitterness, and the fighting.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Paschal you are up first.

*Paschal votes*

**Kerrigan**

Paschal: Someone needs to take you down.

*Jim votes*

**Pashcal**

Jim: Nothing personal but it was either you or Bill and you are the bigger social threat.

*Jericho goes up and flips a coin*

Jericho: Ok, so that's who is going tonight.

*Kerrigan votes*

**Paschal**

Kerrigan: If you really knew what I did and what I can do you would have gotten me out the first chance you got.

*Bill votes*

**Kerrigan**

Bill: I don't want to face off with you in the final 3.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* First vote…

**Kerrigan**

**Pashcal**

**Paschal**

**Kerrigan**

One vote left…

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor

**Paschal**

Paschal: Darn

*Paschal comes up with his torch*

Paschal: Better than the purple rock.

Jeff: Paschal, the tribe has spoken and not a rock. *Jeff snuff's Paschal's torch as Paschal walks away*

Jeff: Yet again I am surprised at this outcome. Now go back to camp and I will see you in the morning.

**Paschal's Final Words: Well it's been a fun 37 days and I met some of the most interesting people. I do feel that I did bring that last vote onto myself. I played and ended up getting taken down by the guy who I backstabbed twice.**

_Jeffisanass Tribe Night 37_

Bill: Crap.

Kerrigan: Alive yet again.

Jericho: Don't forget about our deal.

Kerrigan: Yeah, yeah.

**Jericho's Confession: I have a plan that would kill two birds or two people. First is get rid of Paschal. The second is aim for Kerrigan. It all depends on what happens in the challenge. It would require a *beep* load of luck. **

Bill: What deal?

Jim: You will find out later.

Bill: Am I safe?

Jim: Yeah.

**Jim's Confession: Well, Jericho amazingly stuck with me and Kerrigan and voted Paschal out but I am hoping that he does not win the next immunity. He has to go. I think we can get Bill on our side. **

*Jim goes and talks with Bill*

Jim: Jericho is next.

Bill: I was hoping you guys would like to take him out as well.

Jim: Great!

**Bill's Confession: Jericho comes up to me and says that Jericho is going. Good, because Jericho probably ruined my best chance for the million. **

*Jim walks back to Kerrigan*

Jim: Okay, Jericho is next. Are you going to go through with stepping down?

Kerrigan: Yeah, I need his vote.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I need votes for the final Tribal Council. If I keep my deal I might get Jericho's vote and maybe Hunter's and Charger's. I am at risk again though. I may have to think about it. **

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 38_

Jeff: Wakey wakey.

*Jericho throws his bag at Jeff*

Jeff: Ow.

Jericho: HA!

Kerrigan: Nice one.

Jeff: You guys have to do your fallen comrades thing.

Jericho: Yeah yeah.

**Jericho's Confession: We have to go though the torches of our 17 previous contestants who did not make it. I remember them quite well but apparently Jeff thinks we have a mind of a five year old so what the hell? It's better than sitting here. **

*The Tribe heads out to the fallen comrades*

_Fallen Comrades_

*They all get to the first torch. Gir*

Bill: I almost forgot about the little guy.

Kerrigan: He did not deserve to come back.

**Gir: LALALALALALALALALA you can't hear me LALALALALALALLAAL**

*They get to Grunt's torch*

Bill: I totally regret taking him out. We could have needed him.

Jim: He always put 110 into the challenges.

**Grunt: I was taken out WAY to early. I love the challenges and I wanted to strategize but unfortunately a terrible leader...*coughs* Snake *coughs* screwed me and the tribe.**

*They get to Bowser's torch*

Kerrigan: I. Hate. This. Guy.

Bill: Such a sexist.

**Bowser: Raagghh I had fun. I did not want to stay long. Just mess with people. So I believe it was a success. **

*The get over to Snake's torch*

Bill: He was over rated.

Jericho: No wonder why Krystal hated this douche.

**Snake: Stupid stupid tribe. I was doing pretty good but Wrex, Gordon, and Tali screwed me over. Good thing they lost most of the challenges. Serves them right. **

*The find Tali's torch*

Bill: I can't believe me and Wrex took her out.

Jericho: I was hoping to have her in my tribe. She was always nice.

**Tali: Well I got taken out but I met Gordon…he's kind of hot so I was cheering for him. Hehe.**

**Bill's Confession: Four of the first five people out were from my tribe. Now I am the last one left. I think it's kind of an honor being the last one left. Now I am in the final four. I feel like I am back with my tea,. Just the four of us. **

*They get to Ashley's torch*

Jericho: *beep*ing bitch. Twice I had to deal with her.

Kerrigan: Good thing she's gone. I would have probably killed her.

**Ashley: Freaking zombies. I hate them. I don't even know why I signed back up. I did not enjoy it again. **

*They get to Duran's torch*

Kerrigan: This time I took him down.

Jim: I was with him for only a week in the first season. Not a bad guy.

Kerrigan: I made sure he did not get a chance to make it to the merge.

**Duran: Well, this time I could not make it. It goes to show you that if you have a target getting into a game then you better be prepared to fight. That was my mistake. I did not fight early enough. And I paid for it. **

*They get to G-Man's torch*

Kerrigan: My second victim.

Jim: He's very weird.

Kerrigan: True but he was a huge threat.

**G-Man: I should have acted crazy. I got farther. I don't know how Kane won his. I tried to copy him. **

*They find Arbiter's torch*

Kerrigan: *beep*ing Brick.

Bill: Sorry about taking him out.

**Arbiter: I may have been voted out but I kept my honor. I will not be like Brick and get to the merge. So what if I did not make the jury I am proud of my game. **

*They get to Charger's torch*

Jericho: If he wasn't stupid I would have kept him over you.

Jim: Well thanks for keeping me.

**Charger: Charger sad Charger is voted out but Charger made friends. Like Mr Stalking Camera Man. YAY!**

*They get to Tychus's torch*

Jim: Old buddy, I made it to the final four like you.

Jericho; Sorry for taking him out.

**Tychus: I wasn't as good this season as I was my previous one. But I made the jury again so I am not disappointed.**

*They get to Brick's torch and Kerrigan slices it in half*

Kerrigan: *beep* you Brick.

Bill: Wow.

**Brick: AHHHHH I am still angry AHHHHHHH I want to hurt camera man!**

**Kerrigan's Confession: Taking out Brick was the best thing I have ever done. It's like dealing with Arthas again.**

*The pass by Gordon's torch*

Kerrigan: He was a bigger threat this time.

Jim: To bad I had to throw him under the bus.

**Gordon: I did not sit by and watch the game go by. I went into the background and got to the merge. So, doesn't matter if I got voted out. I am proud to be selected for All-Stars.**

*The go up to Wrex's Torch*

Jericho: Tough competitor. I was hoping he would make the merge.

Bill: Yeah, he was my number 1 ally.

**Wrex: I came back and I kicked ass! I killed a Deathclaw! I took out Snake! I made it to the merge and went down fighting! What a glorious way to end the game.**

*They go pass Lilith's torch*

Kerrigan: See what happens when you cross me.

Jim: My idol saved me.

**Lilith: I guess Idols really like me. Second time I got taken out. My only regret is drinking that beer before Tribal Council. I should have known. I and never good with alcohol. **

**Kerrigan's Confession: This is why you should not mess with the Queen of Blades. You oppose me you are going to be taken down.**

*They go over to Hunter's torch*

Jericho: I am going to avenge you Hunter.

Kerrigan: Fat chance.

**Hunter: I am glad an injury did not take me out this time. I got voted out and that's how I wanted it to be. I definitely found more about myself this time.**

*They get to Paschal's torch*

Jericho: He was out of his element but he did a good job getting this far.

Jim: Yeah.

**Paschal: On Day 1 I thought I would not last 3 days with these people. I was WAY out of mind coming here but I lasted until day 37. That is an achievement for me. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 38_

Jeff: Welcome to your final immunity challenge. You will each have your hands on that pole. If you let go you are out. Last one with their hands on the pole wins immunity and will take part in the final tribal council. Lets take a spot and get started.

*All four of them put's their hands on the pole*

Jericho: Don't forget your deal Kerrigan.

Kerrigan: I know, but I am not going to be the first one out.

Jericho: Whatever.

Jeff: Already…

Survivors: Jeff! Don't point out the obvious.

Jeff: Fine.

*30 minutes later*

Bill: Guy's no matter what I am safe right?

Jim: Last time I checked…yeah.

Bill: Good.

*Bill lets go*

Jeff: Bill is out. Only three are left.

*1 hour later*

Jeff: We have hit the one hour mark.

Kerrigan: Okay, I am completing my deal.

*Kerrigan steps down*

Jeff: Kerrigan is out.

Jericho: Jim, I want to make a deal with you.

Jim: What?

Jericho: I will give you immunity and I want you to vote out Kerrigan.

Jim: Why should I?

Jericho: You wanted to take her down and you had many chances yet you never did. If you vote me out you lose. If you vote her out you have a good chance at winning. It is your only chance. Take it.

Jim: Okay, you have a deal.

Jericho: Great!

*Jericho steps down*

Jeff: Jim wins immunity!

Jim: Yes!

Jeff: Jim you will be at the final tribal council. For the rest of you. One of you will join the jury. I will see you guys tonight.

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 38_

*The tribe walks back into camp*

Jim: Wow, I never thought that I would be in the final 3.

Bill: Well anything can happen.

**Jim's Confession: I am so happy that I will be part of the final 3! Now it's time for the difficult decision of either taking out Kerrigan or Jericho.**

*Jericho lays down in the shelter*

Jericho: Bill, I want you to vote for Kerrigan.

Bill: Why?

Jericho: Because I made a deal with Jim. If he keeps it Kerrigan is gone. If not then me and her will be in a tie breaker.

Bill: Well, okay I will vote for Kerrigan then.

**Bill's Confession: At this point of the game it does not hurt me to pull off a move. I mean Kerrigan is the biggest jury threat so I guess I could take her out. **

*Jim meets with Kerrigan*

Kerrigan: This is our chance to take him out.

Jim: Yeah, he left the challenge so now is our chance.

Kerrigan: We have Bill right?

Jim: Yeah, 100%.

**Kerrigan's Confession: Yet again I am in danger of going. No doubt in my mind Jericho is gunning for me. If Bill and Jim sticks to the plan then I am safe. **

*Kerrigan approaches Bill*

Kerrigan: You are sticking with me right?

Bill: Jericho gave me a…

Kerrigan: He targeted and took out Wrex. He gunned for you a couple of times.

Bill: Really?

Kerrigan: Right before Wrex was voted out he said that it was Wrex first then you.

Bill: Wow, I never knew that.

**Bill's Confession: Kerrigan opened up my eyes a little. Jericho was probably planning on taking me out…but then again she could just be lying to my face.**

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

**Kerrigan's Confession: It's or die time for me. I do not want to get voted out again. Not this close. Jericho may have had me drop out of the challenge but he foolish did as well. Tonight he will go down…not me. **

_Tribal Council #16_

Jeff: Welcome to tribal Council. He comes Charger, Tychus, Brick, Gordon, Wrex, Lilith, Hunter, and Paschal voted out of the last Tribal Council. So, Kerrigan, why did you step down after an hour?

Kerrigan: I made a deal with Jericho, he saves me I step down. If I make it to the final 3 and he doesn't he does not get Hunter and Charger to not vote for me.

Jeff: Jericho, is that true?

Jericho: Yes, it is true. I wanted to give myself a chance to get into the final three.

Jeff: Do you think you will get in?

Jericho: I don't know.

Jeff: Good. So Jim, how does it feel to win immunity?

Jim: Well, I am relieved that I won it. Nothing is for certain in this game unless you have this.

Jeff: Bill, how do you plan on voting?

Bill: For whoever will get the most votes in the final tribal council.

Jeff: Kerrigan, anything you want to say before we vote?

Kerrigan: Not really?

Jeff: Jericho?

Jericho: You guys wanted Kerrigan out for a long time. Now she is vulnerable and yet you refuse. You know she will win.

Kerrigan: I pissed off a lot of people. So nothing is for certain.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Jim, you are up first.

*Jim votes*

*Jericho votes*

**Kerrigan**

Jericho: This better work.

*Kerrigan votes*

**Jericho**

Kerrigan: Your time in this game has come to a close.

*Bill votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote…

**Kerrigan**

**Jericho**

**Kerrigan**

Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor All-Stars…

**Kerrigan**

Kerrigan: You backstabbers!

Jim: Jericho was right. We should have taken you down when we had the chance.

*Kerrigan blows out her torch and smacks Jeff with it*

Kerrigan: Go *beep* yourself Jeff. Jericho is also right about you. You are a pathetic host.

*Kerrigan walks away*

Jeff: Ow…what are you three looking at? Go back to camp!

**Kerrigan's Final Words: I am going to raise hell in the final tribal council. I have no idea who to vote for and they better be ready to kiss my ass or else they won't get my vote. **

_Jeffisanass Tribe Night 38_

Jericho: Wow! My heart is still pounding!

Bill: No matter what I was voting for her.

Jim: That last speech you made Jericho swayed me.

**Jim's Confession: I beat out Kerrigan. Finally! She beat me in season 1 now I beat her in All-Stars! This is so sweet!**

Bill: I guess we settle down for the night.

Jericho: Hell! Yeah. Hey! Lets open that box of Sugar bombs and celebrate.

Jim: I second that.

**Bill's Confession: I made it to the final 3! I know I have Wrex's vote but compared to Jim and Jericho I have the largest hill to over come. They both at least have two votes secure. **

*They open a box of Sugar bombs and started to eat them*

Bill: This stuff is awful.

Jericho: It's the closest thing we have to something tasty.

Jim: Better than the food they serve on my ship.

**Jericho's Confession: My plan worked. I never expected it to work. I figured it would give me a little bit of a chance but no. It *beep*ing worked!**

_Jeffisanass Tribe Day 39_

*The tribe was packing their stuff*

Jim: So who gets the guns?

Bill: There are no shortage of guns and ammo where I am.

Jericho: I'll take them.

**Jim's Confession: Day 39…the last day out here and we get to face the jury. My plan is to tell them how I was an under dog the entire game and made moves to keep me alive in the game. **

Jim: Hopefully they aren't too hard on us.

Jericho: Naw, some of them are cool. Kerrigan will be pissed.

Bill: It's life though.

**Bill's Confession: I need to convince the jury that I voted to my best interest I guess. I am counting on Wrex giving me a good word though. **

*The tribe packs up camp and is standing in front of the shelter*

Bill: Should we take it down?

Jericho: Others may want to use this. Leave it up.

**Jericho's Confession: I am freaking nervous here. I know my plan is to convince the jury that I took control and managed to outsmarted some of the best. **

*The tribe heads over to Tribal Council*

_Final Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome final 3. You see the jury is already waiting for you. Now we will begin your introductions. Jim, you are first.

Jim: Well, my journey here was probably the toughest. I was never in the majority and I was constantly targeted yet I am here. When I backstabbed I felt it necessary because people were targeting me at the same time and I needed to strike at them before they struck me.

Jeff: Jericho.

Jericho: Well…

Jeff: Bill.

Jericho: You jackass.

Jeff: Fine. Go ahead.

Jericho: I know that my attitude is not the best but I did take control of the game early. I did not want to be seen as a coattail rider or a floater. If I got voted out I would get voted out as a threat than as a non threat. I did lie and backstab and if you are bitter than screw you.

Jeff: Bill

Bill: I know I don't look it but I did control a lot of votes here. Well, the person eliminated. After Wrex left I stepped up my game and made the target on me disappeared.

Jeff: Okay, now the jury will ask their questions. Charger, you are up first.

*Charger walks up*

Charger: Yay! Three people I like are here! But Charger wants to be mean…so call me Karma Charger. Jim, you voted out Hunter…why?

Jim: I voted Hunter out mainly because Jericho at the time was aginast me.

Charger: Jericho, you were mean to me. You hurt my feelings.

Jericho: To be honest, you were being stupid. I was trying to snap you back to reality. I had to vote you out because I did not know who you were voting out. If you told me then you would have made it to the merge.

Charger: Bill, if I am Charging at you. What do you do? Give Charger a hug or shoot Charger?

Bill: Umm shoot.

*Charger gasps*

Charger: No hugs for you!

Jeff: Tychus.

Tychus: Hey! Jimmy! You made it to the final 3 and you voted Kerrigan and Brick out.

Jim: Thanks.

Tychus: You got my vote buddy, you just need a few more.

Jeff: Brick?

*Brick storms up*

Brick: I am pissed off! I should be up there! Ok, my question is…am I a good survivor?

Jim: Umm no.

Jericho: Stop being so hotheaded and maybe.

Bill: Hell no! I only allied with you to counter Kerrigan's alliance.

Brick: Well *beep* you three!

Jeff: Gordon.

Gordon: Umm yeah..umm hi. So umm congratulations and umm I have a umm question for all of you. Umm Jim you umm threw me under the bus.

Jim: You were targeting me.

Gordon: That was before Tychus was voted out. And it was going to be at the final 6 or 7. Okay, Jericho umm can you tell me why you voted me out instead of Jim?

Jericho: I kind of felt that you were a bigger threat than Jim. I noticed that you were in the background manipulating people. So that told me that you were in more control of the game than Jim. Nothing personal.

Gordon: Ok, umm Bill, did you ever take the lead in any eliminations or did you umm just follow coattails the entire time.

Bill: I was the swing vote and I did…

Gordon: But did you take a lead in an alliance.

Bill: I did not have to.

Gordon: That wasn't the question. Ok, I am done.

Jeff: Wrex

Wrex: I have narrowed down my choices to Bill and Jericho. Jericho, did you find me a worthy opponent?

Jericho: Yes, you became this really big threat right after Gordon was voted out. I noticed that you and Bill were controlling some of the vote and you are a huge physical threat.

Wrex: Hehe, okay Bill. Good job on surviving to the end. You may or may not get my vote. That is all I have to say.

Jeff: Lilith.

Lilith: Congratulations final 3. I have a question to ask. What was your hardest and easiest decision during the voting?

Jim: My hardest was…umm I guess betraying Kerrigan, she helped me when I needed it. My easiest was umm playing the idol.

*Lilith frowns*

Jericho: Hardest was voting out Charger, easiest voting out Ashley. Simple enough.

Lilith: Bill?

Bill: Lets see my hardest was umm I guess voting out Arbiter. Easiest…I guess voting out Gir.

Lilith: Thank you and good luck.

Jeff: Hunter?

Hunter: Okay, if there is a zombie invasion which 3 people from this season would you pick to be in your team and why?

Jim: Kerrigan because she is the toughest, umm do you count?

Hunter: Except me and Charger.

Jim: Okay, Lilith due to her shockwave, and Tychus because he's a long time friend.

Hunter: Jericho?

Jericho: Okay, Bill because he survived in your world, Kerrigan for obvious reasons, and Wrex because he would just loving kicking ass.

Hunter: Bill?

Bill: Kerrigan because she is the strongest, Lilith due to her shockwave, and Wrex, because he loves to fight.

Hunter: Thank you. Good luck.

Jeff: Paschal

Paschal: Congratulations to the final 3. Over the past 39 days I got to know each of you. I found out your strengths and flaws. I am going to ask you guys about our flaws. Jim, you wanted to take out Kerrigan but whenever you had the chance you never did until the final 4.

Jim: Well, I kind of gotten screwed by that vote which looked to be in my handwriting so I had no choice but to ally with her.

Paschal: You ever thought that she was the one that forged your handwriting?

Jim: What?

Paschal: She was the one that forged your handwriting so you would be her ally and would be the first target. She tricked all of us.

Jim: Damn.

Paschal: Jericho, in the final 5 you voted for me over Kerrigan. Why?

Jericho: Well, pretty much I thought of this crazy plan and I wanted to see if it would work. It needed a ton of luck but it worked. First I wanted Kerrigan to step down from immunity if I voted you out. Second I would step down and convince Bill and Jim that she was the bigger threat.

Paschal: But why me over Bill?

Jericho: You betrayed me twice. I remember a saying, fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. If I am still alive you won't fool me a third time.

Paschal: Bill, I was disappointed when you allied with Brick. You lost a ton of respect.

Bill: Then why did you ally with me?

Paschal: Because we happened to be the swing votes. But you had someone undeserving and kept him over someone who was deserving. That is all.

Jeff: Kerrigan, finish us off.

Kerrigan: Okay, I am pissed, Jim, I protected you and saved you and what did you do? You backstabbed me!

Jim: If it is worth anything? I am sorry.

Kerrigan: Sorry? *beep* your apology! You should have stood up like a man and defended your actions. Jericho, you little *beep* you came up with that crazy plan…

Jericho: It worked.

Kerrigan: You cheated during challenges…

Jericho: I what I had to do to win.

Kerrigan: You are a jackass…

Jericho: Is there an off button on you.

Kerrigan: *Beep* you! Bill, one word…leech.

Bill: Leech?

Kerrigan: Yeah, you find a buddy and leech on to them. When they get voted out you leech onto another person. First it was Snake, then Wrex, and finally Paschal. You rode their coattails. With Paschal you rode the coattails of a coattail rider.

Jeff: Ok, closing arguments. Jim?

Jim: Umm wow you guys were a little harsher than I expected but I do stand by my game play until the end. I made a few mistakes but if I did not do what I did I may not have gotten here.

Jeff: Jericho?

Jericho: I know some of you may have been pissed but I did take control early and when I lost it I found a way to survive to the final 3.

Jeff: Bill?

Bill: I was more strategic than you guys give me credit for. I was the one who got rid of Tali. Who umm booted a couple of you. I came up with plans not followed.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Remember you are voting for the person you want to win. Charger you are up first.

*Charger votes*

*Tychus votes*

**Jimmy**

Tychus: You deserved to win Jimmy. You were an underdog and despite losing me you stayed in.

*Brick votes*

*vote hidden*

Brick: *beep* you but you are better than the other two.

*Gordon votes*

*Wrex votes*

**Bill**

Wrex: I can never turn my back on an ally.

*Lilith votes*

*Hunter votes*

**Jericho**

Hunter: You have my vote. You just need a few more. Good luck buddy.

*Paschal votes*

*Kerrigan votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes one more time. *He gets the urn* First vote…

**Jimmy**

**Bill**

**Jericho**

1 vote for each

**Jim Raynor**

**Jericho**

2 votes for Jim and Jericho

**Jim**

**Jericho**

3 votes for Jim and Jericho

**Jericho**

Ah *beep* winner of All-Stars

**Jericho**

Jericho: Hell yeah!

Jeff: I quit.

*Jeff leaves*

Jericho: Umm I guess next season we are having a brand host and 20 new competitors.

Voted for Jericho: Hunter (Jericho's number 1 ally), Charger (Follows Hunter's vote), Paschal, (Knew that Jericho had a reason to eliminate him), Lilith (Respected Jericho more than Jim and Bill), Kerrigan (Hated Jericho but loved his last minute plan)

Voted for Jim: Tychus (Long time friend of Jim), Brick (Had to vote for someone and Jim pissed him off the least) Gordon (Despite being thrown under the bus he could not turn his back on his former ally)

Voted for Bill: Wrex (Bill's ally)

Notes:

Paschal: Paschal did have a 1 in 21 chance of winning but sadly it did not happen. He was mainly a support character for Jericho and Hunter and was crucial to the end game. Also because Owlet made an edgic for my series I let him choose the 21st character and he choose Paschal.

Kerrigan: I knew she would make it to the last episode when I was first making the boot list. She was probably the best character this season. She had a constant target on her back but always managed to evade it until the end.

Bill: He was kind of the Sash of the season. Never very interesting but had his episodes where he was the main focus.

Jim: He was my underdog of the season but unfortunately he also angered many people during this season as well. Originally it was going to be him and Jericho with a 50-50 chance of one of them winning but since I haven't had a villain win I gave Jericho the victory.

Jericho: He was fun to work with again. I knew his edit would be weird since he is a jerk but at the same time he had some positivity and over the top personality. I actually had to remove about 5 or 6 confessions from him because he would have gotten too much air time in the beginning.


End file.
